Az anyatigris
by sebrus
Summary: Shuichi és Yuki élete békés mederben folyik, amíg a férfi rég nem látott szülei be nem állítanak és meg nem keserítik azt. Egy dühös anya, félreértések, és persze Yuki és Shu...
1. A hír

Tokio utcáin nagy volt a nyüzsgés, ezen a meleg, verőfényes, nyári napon. Az utakon hosszú sorokban álltak az autók, így kora reggel óta dugó volt a városban. A járdákon rengeteg volt a gyalogos, mindenki munkába sietett.

Az NG lemezkiadó cég is olyan volt, mint egy méhkas. Mennyi fiatal zeneszerző és énekes próbál ide bejutni, hogy kiadják a CD-jüket… De ide csak a kiváltságosak, az igazi tehetségek juthatnak be.

Az NG egyik irodahelyiségében nagy volt az idegeskedés.

- Hol lehet Shuichi? Nem hiszem el, hogy képes egy ilyen fontos napon, mint a mai is elkésni! - mondta Fujisaki Suguru, a Bad Luck együttes szintetizátorosa.

- Biztos, hogy nem ér ide időben és akkor ugrott az Európai turné! Tudhatná, hogy ha jövő nyáron Európában akarunk turnézni, akkor még most kell megegyeznünk a szervezőkkel. – mondta a haját tépve és a szobában fel-alá rohangálva Sakano-san.

- Ide fog érni, mert tudja, hogy ha nem, akkor vége! – mondta kibiztosítva Magnumját K-san.

- Hé, mindenki nyugodjon meg! Shuichi már rengetegszer a frászt hozta ránk azzal, hogy késett, de egy ilyen esélyt ő sem akar elszalasztani. – nyugtatta őket Hiroshi Nakano, a Bad Luck gitárosa, miközben rágyújtott egy cigarettára.



- Shuichi ébresztő! El fogsz késni! – húzta ki a függönyt Yuki.

- Naaa, csak még egy kicsit hagy aludjak! – kuporodott össze Shuichi a takaró alatt.

- Tőlem alhatsz, ha nem akarsz jövőre Európába menni. – fújta ki Yuki a füstöt, miközben fél szemmel Shuichira nézett.

- A fenébe, ma van a találkozó az angolokkal! – ugrott ki Shuichi az ágyból. – Alig várom, hogy Európába mehessek. Képzeld el, hogy minden országban több ezer ember előtt zenélhetünk! Most olyan magasra juthatok, mint Sakuma-san!

- Te már rég olyan magasra jutottál, mint Ryuichi.

- Jajj Yuki… Arigatou. – nézett rá Shuichi nagy, könnyes szemekkel.

- Na ne ájulj el magadtól! Öltözz, különben elkésel!

Több se kellett Shuichinak, magára kapta a kedvenc narancssárga pólóját és egy világos rövidnadrágot.

- Vacsorára itthon leszek. – viharzott ki az ajtón Shuichi.

- Viselkedj normálisan, nehogy Sakano-san szívrohamot kapjon! – kiáltotta Yuki, de akkor Shuichi már messze járt. Yuki száján mosoly játszadozott, mikor a becsapódott bejárati ajtóra nézett és hallotta a fiú lépteinek zaját a lépcsőházból. Ekkor megcsörrent a telefon. A férfi lomhán a kanapéhoz sétált és a cigarettát visszatéve a szájába, felvette a kagylót.

- Halló!

- Szia, Eiri. Mika vagyok. Találkoznunk kell! Beszélni akarok veled.

- Mondd most!

- Jobb lenne személyesen. Anyáról és apáról van szó. Hazajöttek Amerikából.



- LALIHO!!

- Végre Shuichi! Csakhogy megjöttél. Az angolok mindjárt itt lesznek! – borult a nyakába sírva Sakano.

- All Right! Mondtam, hogy időben ide fog érni. – tette vissza tokjába K a Magnumot.

- Mit aggódtok?? Tudjátok, hogy ilyen fontos napon nem fogok elkésni. – ült le egy székre Shuichi.

- Yuki ébresztett fel, nehogy elkéss, ugye? – mosolyodott el Hiro.

- Hai. – ült ki szégyenlős mosoly Shuichi arcára.

- Ohayo! – nyitott be az irodába Seguchi Tohma, az N.G. elnöke. – Shuichi is megérkezett. Remek! Itt vannak az Európai turné angol szervezői.

- Good morning! – hajolt meg egyszerre K, Sakano-san, Fujisaki, Hiro és Shuichi.



Yuki benyitott a Yizo étterembe. Levette napszemüvegét, majd odasétált Mikához.

- Késtél. – nézett fel rá a lány.

- Bizonyára eltanultam Shuichitól. – mondta Yuki gúnyosan, miközben Mika arcába fújta a füstöt. – Mi ilyen fontos anyáékkal kapcsolatban, amit nem lehetett telefonon keresztül elmondani? – kérdezte miközben leült.

- Tudnak Shuichiről. Nem örülnek.

- Gondoltam. – mondta blazírt képpel Yuki.

- Találkozni akarnak vele. – nézett aggódón Mika.

- Miért?

- Azt nem mondták. Szerintem aggódnak.

- Aggódnak? Nem kell. Mondd meg, hogy jól vagyok. Shuichival pedig nem fognak találkozni. – nyomta el a cigarettáját Yuki. Majd felállt az asztaltól.

- Eiri, várj! Nem védheted meg őt. Vagy így, vagy úgy de találkozni fognak vele. Tudod milyenek. Főleg Sara. Segíteni akartam. Nem tudják, hogy szóltam neked.

- Köszönöm. – és Yuki kisétált az ajtón.

- Sose fogják elfogadni… - mondta maga elé Mika.



- TADAIMA! – csapódott ki az ajtó Yuki lakásában. – Yuki!!! Merre vagy? – dobta le táskáját Shuichi az előszobában és szaladt be a dolgozószobába. Yuki szokásához híven az asztalnál ült laptopja előtt és írt.

- Szia!

- Csodálatos napom volt! Jövő júniusban indulunk az európai turnéra – huppant le Shuichi a Yuki melletti székre. – Körbejárjuk egész Európát. Először Londonba megyünk, aztán Németországba, Hollandiába, Lengyelországba, Olaszországba, Franciaországba, Spanyolországba, Portugáliába. Sőt, még Svájcba is! Jajj Yuki!! Csodálatos lesz! Bárcsak Amerikába is eljutnánk! – lelkendezett. – Fura, az N.G. együttesei először mindig Amerikában szoktak turnézni. Vajon mi miért Európába megyünk először? – motyogja elmélázva a fiú.

- Talán Seguchi jót akar neked. – mondta elgondolkozva Yuki.

- Tessék?

- Semmi. Gyere, menjünk enni! Ki ne hűljön az étel.



- Gyerünk fiúk! Tegnap írtam két dalt! – viharzott be másnap Shuichi a stúdióba.

- De elemedben vagy! – mondta Hiro - Két dalt egy nap alatt! Máskor könyörögni kell, hogy egyáltalán egyet megírj!

- A jövő évi turnéra összehozhatnánk egy új CD-t.

- Good ötlet! Dupla bevétel! A CD-kből és a turnékből is. Addigra még népszerűbbek lesztek. – lelkendezett K, Shuichi vállát veregetve.

- Gyerünk! Nézzük azokat a szövegeket! – ugrott fel Fujisaki a szintetizátor mögül.

- Helló! – jelent meg Seguchi Tohma az ajtóban. – Látom, örültök a turnénak. Sakano-san hol van?

- Tegnap teljesen kikészültek az idegei… - válaszolt Hiro.

- Our little Shuichi tele van energiával. Írt tegnap 2 új dalt! Új Cd-t akarnak készíteni.

- Remek! A Nittle Grasper is új albumnak állt neki.

- Új albumnak? – kérdezték egyszerre.

- Hai. Elfelejtettem volna már mondani? – mosolyodott el huncutul Seguchi.

- Most többet adunk el, mint 1 millió! – ugrik fel a székből Hiro és Shuichi ökölbe szorított kézzel.

- Remélem az ösztönzés most sem fog elmaradni! – kacsint Fujisaki K-re.

- Ganbatte! – intett Seguchi és visszament az irodájába.



Seguchi Tohma az egyik legnagyobb japán lemezkiadó cég, az NG elnöke és tulajdonosa. Nagyon gazdag és befolyásos. Mindig érdekelte a zene és a szüleitől kapott tőke segítségével megalapította a cégét és együttesét is, a Nittle Graspert. Magasra jutott és erre büszke volt, ezért csak a legtehetségesebbeket foglalkoztatta. Most is épp az irodájában ült és egy együttes demóját hallgatta, amikor megszólalt a telefon.

- Igen, Ayumi? – szólítja meg a telefonban a titkárnőjét.

- Yuki Eiri-san van itt.

- Arigatou! Engedje be!

- Ó, szia, Eiri! Minek köszönhetem a látogatást?

- Tudod te azt! – mondja Yuki és a zsebébe nyúl a cigarettásdobozért. – Kár a fáradtságért. Mika elmondta, hogy a szüleim tudnak Shuichiről. Most már akár Amerikába is mehetnének.

- Gomennasai. – mondja Tohma együtt érzőn.

- Várható volt, hogy megtudják.

- Látni akarják?!

- Nem fogják! – nézett rá Yuki kemény tekintettel.

- Nem kerülheted el. Tudod milyenek…

- Tudom, ezért nem fognak találkozni. – sétál Yuki az ablakhoz és fújja ki a füstöt.

- Mikor láttad őket utoljára? – fordul felé a székével Tohma.

- Régen. Még Amerikában. Miattuk jöttem haza.

- Tudom. Azt hittem talán találkoztatok azóta.

- Ie. Most hol vannak? – nézett rá Yuki.

- A házukban. Keresni fognak.

- Tudom. Hogy halad az új albumotok?

- Jól, köszi. Ismét nagy verseny lesz a Bad Luck és a Nittle Grasper között. – mosolyodott el ravaszul Tohma.

- Hm. – fordított hátat Yuki és elindult kifelé. – Szia!

Tohma elgondolkodva nézett utána, majd ismét bekapcsolta a demót.



Yuki a nappaliban ül a kanapén, kezei széttárva fekszenek a teste mellett, szájából égő cigaretta lóg. A mellette levő hamutálcában 5-6 cigarettacsikk hever. Yuki arca kifejezéstelen, szemei fátyolosak, visszaréved a múltba, az emlékképek gyorsan váltják…

_Egy szőke férfi ül egy gingkofa alatt egy parkban, olvas. Egy szőke kamasz szalad felé…_

„_- Yuki!" – kiáltja a fiú. - Elkéstem! Bocsánat!" – lihegi._

„_- Semmi baj!" – áll fel mosolyogva a férfi…_

_Egy sötét szoba egy elhagyott házban. A szőke férfi két izmos ember társaságában közelít az ijedt tekintetű fiú felé… A szőke férfi kajánul mosolyog a fiúra… egy pisztoly villan… lövés dördül… óriási vértócsa, a férfi halott… a szőke kisfiú sír a pisztollyal a kezében… egy másik szőke fiú jön._

„_- Eiri?"_

_A kamasz sírva borul a nyakába, a másik vigasztalja, szorosan öleli, majd kemény, eltökélt tekintettel néz maga elé és a halottra…_

_A szőke kisfiú egy nagy szobában ül az ágyon az ablaknál, arca kifejezéstelen… a szobába egy szőke, amerikai nő lép be, egy fekete hajú ázsiai férfival._

„- Eiri, elköltözünk New Yorkból! Nem tudhatja meg senki, hogy… Seguchi és a szülei elsimították az ügyet, de a botrányt el kell kerülni. Jézusom, az én fiam megö… -elhallgat, megköszörüli a torkát, majd hidegen annyit mond – Kapsz új tanárt! Az én fiam akkor sem járhat köziskolába…

Yuki kiveszi a cigarettát a szájából, kifújja a füstöt és hideg, kemény tekintettel néz maga elé.



NG stúdió: az ajtón egy tábla: BAD LUCK. Egy szám utolsó akkordjai hallatszanak.

- Príma! – kiált fel Sakano-san.

- Shuichi igazán formában van. – mondja Hiro, miközben leteszi a basszusgitárt.

- Jó lett a hangszerelés Fujisaki! – kiáltja kimelegedve Shuichi. – Mára ugye végeztünk? Megígértem Yukinak, hogy korán hazaérek. – néz körül nagy szemekkel.

- Igen, nekem is dolgom van. – szólal meg Hiro szemlesütve, a gitárral babrálva. – Találkoznom kell valakivel.

- O.K. Go! De hétfőn időben itt legyetek!

- Bizony kell még csiszolgatni. A Nittle Grasperrel vagytok versenyben. – mondja szemüvegét törölgetve Sakano-san.

- Rendben! – viharzik ki az ajtón Hiro és Shuichi, mint a szélvész.



Lenn az utcán Shuichi és Hiro együtt sétálnak hazafelé.

- Kivel találkozol? Ayaka-channal? – böki meg Hirot, arcán hamiskás mosollyal Shuichi.

- Ööhmm… Hai. – pirul el Hiro – A hétvégére elengedték a szülei és ideutazik.

- Izgulsz, igaz? Régen találkoztatok. – bökdösi tovább Shuichi.

- Régen, de minden nap beszélünk telefonon. – válaszol merengőn mosolyogva Hiro.

- Beleszerettél, igaz???? – dörgölőzik a vállához vigyorogva Shuichi.

- Öööm… aranyos lány… és öö… jól megértjük egymást és… gyönyörű… háát… öö – hebegi Hiro – Hagyjuk ezt! Mi van Yukival? – tér ki.

- Jól megvagyunk! Bár… az utóbbi néhány napban olyan fura. Csöndes. Nem tudom, mi lehetvele.

- Csöndes? Máskor sem az a lepcses fajta… Nem úgy, mint te.

- Hiro…

- Biztos csak a könyve miatt ilyen. Alig várják, hogy a legújabb megjelenjen.

- Biztos. A rajongói és a kiadója is mindig a fülét rágják, pedig csak néhány hónapja adta ki az utolsót. – mondja elgondolkozva Shuichi.

- Bizony a siker átka! – böki meg könyökével Hiro – Nekünk is sok munkánk lesz az új albummal. A fenébe, ennyi az idő!!? Rohannom kell! Megígértem Ayaka-channak, hogy kinn várom a vasútállomáson. Szia! – és már rohan is.

- Szia! – mosolyog utána megértően Shuichi. Majd ő is futni kezd haza.



Yuki az íróasztalnál ül és cigarettával a kezében elgondolkodva nézi a laptop képernyőjét, amikor megcsörren a telefon. Nyugodtan leveszi a szemüvegét, majd beleszól a kagylóba.

- Halló!

- Szia, Eiri! Itt az anyád. Néhány napja hazajöttünk. Tudom, hogy tudsz róla. Elvártuk apáddal, hogy meglátogatsz, de legalábbis felhívsz minket.

- Szia, _anya_! Hogy vagy?

- Hogy hogy' vagyok? Köszönöm, de nem jól. Azt hiszem, lenne miről beszélgetnünk Eiri!

- Szerintem nem. – mondta Yuki, nyugodtan kifújva a füstöt.

- Mi az, hogy nem? Szerintem nem egy magazinból kellett volna megtudnom, hogy az egyetlen fiam egy rockzenésszel él együtt. EGY FÉRFIVAL!!

- …

- Az apád és én teljesen meg vagyunk rökönyödve. A féltestvéreid sűrűbben adnak magukról hírt, mint te! Tőlük és az újságokból kell mindent megtudnom?!

- Mit akarsz anya? – vágott közbe Yuki.

- Gyertek el vacsorára a… barátoddal!

- Sajnálom, anya, de nem megyünk. Nem akarom, hogy találkozzatok. És most… dolgom van…

KATT

Yuki lángoló tekintettel tette le a kagylót, hangja mégis hideg és nyugodt volt. Elnyomta a cigarettát, összecsukta a laptopot és kisétált a konyhába.



- TADAIMA YUKI!!! – robogott be Shuichi a lakásba. – Látod, mondtam, hogy ma korán jövök.

- Szia! – szól ki Yuki a konyhából.

- Képzeld, egyre jobban haladunk. Ha így folytatjuk, játszva megcsináljuk az albumot a turné előtt. Hiro és Fujisaki hangszerelték az új számokat. Sakano-sannak és K-sannak nagyon tetszett. – árad Shuichiből a szó, miközben Yuki kötényben tesz-vesz a vacsora körül a konyhában. – Hiro ma találkozik Ayaka-channal, aki itt lesz hétvégén. Azt hiszem, Hiro teljesen beleszeretett. Hát nem mesés?

Yuki továbbra is szótlanul keverget.

- Miért hallgatsz Yuki? – néz rá Shuichi aggódva.

- Legközelebb te csinálsz vacsorát. Utálok a konyhában ügyködni, te is tudod! – dobja le a kötényt Yuki – Legalább teríts meg! – mondja, miközben rá se néz Shuichira.

- Yuki! – görbül sírásra Shuichi szája – Mi a bajod? Napok óta ilyen vagy. Alig szólsz hozzám, ha igen akkor is így viselkedsz!

- Mit akarsz, milyen legyek? – néz rá Yuki tüzes pillantással.

- Tudom, hogy nagy a nyomás rajtad a kiadód, és főleg a rajongók miatt, akik máris az új könyvedet akarják és szusszanásnyi időt sem hagynak neked, és én is folyton csak az albumról és a turnéról beszé… - ekkor Yuki odalépett hozzá, magához ölelte és forrón megcsókolta.

- Olyan naiv vagy. – suttogja.

- Yuki… - mondja szerelmes, olvadozó hangon Shuichi.

- Én… - kezdené, de Yuki ismét megcsókolja és lassan a szoba felé húzza.



Seguchi Tohma az irodájában ült, és éppen a Nittle Grasper albuma körüli ügyeket intézte, amikor kopogtattak.

- Szabad!

A kinyíló ajtón anyósa, Sara Uesugi lépett be.

- Sara, micsoda meglepetés! Hát te mit keresel itt? – ugrott fel az asztaltól Seguchi.

- Ó Seguchi, hát meg sem látogathatom a vejemet? – mosolyodott el Sara.

- Dehogynem! Csak még sosem jártál itt. – mosolyog.

- Pont ezért jöttem el. Tegnapelőtt te és Mika annyit meséltetek az NG–ről. Hát kíváncsi voltam a jól menő cégedre. – tárta szét kezét a nő.

- Foglalj helyet! – mutatott az íróasztallal szemközti székre Seguchi – Gyerekkorom óta ismerlek, Sara. Nemcsak ezért jöttél ide. Eltaláltam? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Ó, túlságosan kiismertél. Bevallom, látni szerettelek volna a Nittle Grasperrel énekelni: Norikóval és Sakuma Ryuichivel. – mosolygott bűbájosan Sara – Mennyi éve ismerlek, de élőben még sosem hallottalak zenélni!

- Ez igazán hízelgő, de Ryuichinak sajnos néhány napra el kellett utaznia, de megígérem, hogy a következő koncertünkre te is és Kazuko is kaptok tőlem egy-egy jegyet. Garantáltan a legjobb helyre.

- Ó, igazán kedves vagy. De azért nem zavar, ha körbenézek, igaz? Nem kell körbevezetned, ne fáradj!

- Nem kéne találkoznod vele! – nézett rá komolyan Seguchi.

- Tessék? - hökkent meg Sara.

- Shuichival. Nem kéne találkoznod vele. Yuki nem akarja.

- Yuki a fiam. Ne mondja meg nekem, hogy mit tegyek! – rázta meg a nő a fejét dühösen. Hosszú, szőke haja, amit fia is örökölt, csak úgy repkedett.

- Nagyon mérges lesz, ha megteszed.

- Meg kell értenie, hogy csak meg akarom védeni. – mondta, nyugalmat erőltetve magára, miközben elsimított egy ráncot kosztüme szoknyáján. – A fiam nem élhet egy 19 éves fiúval. Rendes családot kell alapítania. Miatta még Ayakát is otthagyta. Pedig milyen rendes lány…

- Én figyelmeztettelek! Tudom, milyen önfejű vagy, ha nem itt, hát akkor máshol beszélsz vele. – vonta meg a vállát Seguchi.

- Hát akkor úgy látom, értesz. – állt fel a székről a nő. – Nem is zavarlak tovább. Egyik este eljöhetnétek Mikával vacsorára.

- Megbeszélem vele. – mosolyodott el Seguchi.

- Sayonara! – fordított hátat a nő.

- Sayonara! – mosolyogta a férfi. Miután becsukódott az ajtó, elgondolkodva nézett a nő után.



Miután Sara kijött Seguchi Tohma irodájából, körülnézett az NG épületébe, megkereste a stúdiókat. Meggyőződött róla, hogy a banda még próbál, majd távozott és egy szemközti kávézóban várt. Valóban beszélni akart Shuichi Shindouval, de kedvelte Seguchi Tohmát, és nem akart kellemetlenséget, ezért nem ment be a stúdióba.


	2. Az első találkozások

- Egész jól haladunk, nem igaz? – kérdezte Shuichi, mikor Hiroval átvágtak az NG hallján.

- Remekül. Csúcs formában vagyunk. Az új számod fantasztikus lett. – lelkendezett Hiro.

- Hát igen… ha van, aki ösztönözzön… - vigyorodott el Shuichi – Jut eszembe, milyen volt a hétvége Ayakával?

- Csodálatos! – mondja Hiro csillogó szemekkel. – Kár, hogy hazament! – sóhajtja lesújtva, miközben kiléptek a főbejáraton. – De legközelebb én megyek hozzájuk. Bemutat a szüleinek. – lelkendezik.

- Ez nagy lépés! Szinte hallom a nászindulót… Táá táá tá-tá, táá táá tá-tá – vezényli dudorászva Shuichi.

- Ne marháskodj! – ad neki Hiro egy „barackot".

- Shuichi Shindou? – lép hozzájuk egy kosztümös, szőke hajú amerikai nő.

- Hai. Én vagyok. – néz rá meglepődve Shuichi.

- Sara Uesugi vagyok. Beszélni szeretnék magával. – méri végig szigorúan Sara.

- Uesugi? – képed el Shuichi és Hiro.

- Igen.

- Hogyne, szívesen. Bocsáss meg, Hiro! – fordul a fiúhoz Shuichi.

- Semmi baj. Holnap találkozunk. Viszontlátásra! – fordul a nőhöz Hiro, majd elindul a motorjához.

- Talán ne itt az utcán beszéljünk! – indul el Sara a szemközti étterem felé.



Az étterem egy hátsó, csöndes asztalához ült le Sara és Shuichi. Shuichi elképedve, nagy szemekkel nézett a vele szemben ülő elegáns, szőke nőre.

- Uesugi? Maga Yuki rokona? – szólal meg elsőként a fiú.

- Igen. Az anyja vagyok. – feleli a nő, szemét rá sem emelve.

- Yuki anyukája? Annyira örülök, hogy végre találkozhatom önnel. – lelkendezik Shuichi – Szerettem volna magukkal találkozni, de Yukinak nem mertem felhozni. Azt sem szereti, ha kérdezgetem. Most már tudom, kitől örökölte a szőke haját. Igazság szerint nem szokott önről és az apukájáról beszélni. – mondta Shuichi elgondolkodva.

- Én sem hallottam rólad! – feleli Sara gúnyos pillantással – Ezért jöttem el hozzád. Látni akartalak és beszélgetni veled.

- Ó, igen! Én is! Annyi mindent szeretnék róla tudni. Milyen volt Yuki kicsinek? Szeretett focizni? Mi volt a kedvenc játéka? Biztos nagyon aranyos volt. Szerette a… - ömlik Shuichiból a szó.

- CSITT! – kelt ki magából a nő vörös fejjel. – Nem ezért jöttem ide! – üvöltötte. - Khm… - köszörülte meg Sara a torkát, és nyerte vissza eredeti színét és méltóságát. – Fontos dolgokat kell veled megbeszélnem. – mondta.

- Igen? – nézett rá kíváncsian Shuichi.

- Régen találkoztam a fiammal, ritkán beszélünk. Azt hittem, minden rendben van az életében. Szép jövőt szántam neki, még abba is belementem, hogy író legyen. Ha ez a leghőbb vágya… - mondta némiképp megvetően Sara. – Menyasszonya volt. Egy gyönyörű, kedves és gazdag lány. Megalapozott jövője. Nyugodt voltam. Szép volt minden. És egyszer csak azt olvasom, hogy a fiam egy rocksztárral él együtt. Veled! – néz Shuichira parázsló, megvető tekintettel. – De talán helyre lehet hozni a dolgot. Ez a fiamnak csak egy újabb szeszélye, amivel minket akar idegesíteni, de majd ő is rájön, hogy ez nem az ő élete.

- Nem az ő élete? – néz rá értetlenül Shuichi.

- Bizony. Ő is tudja, hogy nem élhet egy fiúval. Rájön, de félek, túl későn. Én a fiamnak a legjobbat akarom. Nem akarom, hogy elrontsa az életét, és ezért bármit hajlandó lennék megtenni. – néz Shuichire elszántan.

- Nem egészen értem mit akar. – néz rá gyanakodva Shuichi.

- Dehogynem! Dörzsöltebb vagy, mint amilyennek látszol. Eiri kitűnő ugródeszka Seguchihoz és az NG-hez. Tudtad, hogy így biztos a karriered alapja és Seguchi nem bántaná meg Eirit. Az, hogy tehetséges az együttesed, csak kapóra jött neki, így nem fizetett rá. – mondta fölényesen a nő. – Hogy sikeres vagy, nem érdekel! Ez akár így is maradhat. – nézett mélyen az egyre dühösebb Shuichi szemébe – Ha elhagyod Eirit és ezzel rádöbbented, milyen rossz úton jár, akkor a karriered akár még fényesebb is lehet. – mosolygott Sara – De ha nem, akkor a karrierednek vége és egy bárban zenélhetsz életed végéig. Tudok hatni Seguchira és vannak a zeneiparban nekem is kapcsolataim. – mondta kemény, vészjósló tekintettel a nő.

Shuichi nem bírta tovább.

- Téved asszonyom. Maga Yuki anyja, de nem ismeri. És engem sem. Fontos a zenei karrierem. Mióta az eszemet tudom oda akartam eljutni, ahol Sakuma Ryuichi és a Nittle Grasper van és talán sikerül. De nem ezért élek Yukival. Hanem mert szeretem! Sosem akartam ugródeszkának használni, nem tudtam, hogy ismeri Seguchi-sant. Még Yukival nem találkoztam, nem tudtam, hogy vonzódom a férfiakhoz. Nekem is fura volt, de mára ő lett a legfontosabb. – állt fel az asztaltól. – Szóval, tegye tönkre a karrierem, de nem hagyom el Yukit. És nem tartom valószínűnek, hogy Yukinál ez egy szeszély, amivel magát akarja idegesíteni. Ő is sokat szenvedett. Harcolt a múltjával, amiről maga nem tud. Mégis mellettem döntött. – nézett dühös-harciasan a dühödt és sértett nő szemébe Shuichi.

- Az anyja vagyok! Tudom, mi a jó neki! – mondta Sara a dühtől remegve – Tehát döntöttél! – állt fel ő is az asztaltól. – Vigyázz magadra! – nézett fenyegetően Shuichira, miközben elment mellette és lassú, méltóságteljes léptekkel kisétált az étteremből. Shuichi pedig ott maradt a dühtől kipirulva, fújtatva. Majd hirtelen hátat fordított és kirohant az étteremből.



Yuki a nappaliban az ablaknál állt, kezében ott füstölgött egy félig elszívott cigaretta. Hallotta az ajtó nyílását és amint Shuichi az előszobában leveszi a cipőjét. Shuichi halkan beslattyogott a szobába.

- Szia! – köszönt a fiú élettelen hangon és lerogyott a kanapéra. Csöndben, elgondolkodva meredt maga elé.

- Szia! – nézte a fiú tükörképét az ablakban Yuki és nagyot szívott a cigarettából. Shuichi nem szólt semmit, csak ült csöndesen.

- Mi bajod? Szokatlanul csendes vagy. – pillantott át a válla fölött Shuichira a férfi.

- Ugye azért élsz velem, mert szeretsz? – emeli kétségbeesett, szomorú tekintetét rá a fiú.

- Miért kérdezed? – fordul meg Yuki és néz rá elkeskenyedő szemekkel.

- Ugye egy percig sem hitted, hogy azért vagyok veled, hogy eljussak Seguchi-sanhoz és az NG-hez? – kérdezte vizes szemekkel Shuichi.

- Ki mondta ezt neked? – kérdezte Yuki parázsló szemekkel és közelebb lépett a fiúhoz – Találkoztál az anyámmal?

Shuichi szeme elkerekedik a meglepetéstől.

- Hai. – felelte – Ugye nem hiszed azt, amit az anyukád? – nézett rá egyre könnyesebb szemekkel a szőke férfira – Yuki, suki da yo. – mondta halkan. – SUKI DA YO! – kiáltotta most már és átölelve a férfi nyakát, hevesen megcsókolta, majd nyakát el nem engedve kétségbeesetten nézett a szemébe.

- Tudom. – nézett rá lágyan Yuki, majd kezét a fiú arcára téve hüvelykujjával letörölt róla egy könnycseppet. Néhány másodpercig így néztek egymásra, majd Yuki nézése hirtelen megváltozott, kigyúlt benne a tűz, majd finoman, de határozottan lefejtette magáról a fiú karjait, a kanapához lépett és felkapta a zakóját. Az ajtóban megállt és visszanézett Shuichira.

- Nemsokára jövök. – mondta, majd kirobogott a lakásból.

- Yuki! – kiáltotta utána a fiú, de tudta, nem állíthatja meg.



Yuki észveszejtő tempóban száguldott át a városon, szinte alig lassított, sorra előzte meg a nála lassúbb autókat. Dühös volt. Rég érzett ilyet. Hirtelen Tachi Aizawa jutott eszébe. Igen, akkor érzett utoljára ilyet, ilyen mardosó dühöt.

Behajtott szülei óriási házának udvarára, nagyot fékezett, a kavicsok pattogtak a kocsija oldalán. Mikor kiszállt az autóból, mozdulatai nyugalmat sugároztak, a szokásos hosszú léptekkel indult el befelé, szemei azonban elszántak és tüzesek voltak. Miután csöngetett, egy fiatal cselédlány nyitott ajtót.

- Ó, Eiri-san! Fáradjon be!

- Konbanwa! – indult el Yuki egyenesen a szalon felé, ahonnan beszélgetés hangjai hallatszottak ki.

- Ó igen, arra én is emlékszem. – nevetett egy nő.

- Gyere Kazuko, ülj már le te is! Néhány órára hagyd pihenni az üzleti ügyeidet!

- Szívem, az nem olyan egyszerű. Mondtam, hogy fontos telefont várok.

- De itt a lányod és…

- Eiri! – kerekedtek el Kazuko szeme.

- Szia, apa! – állt meg a szoba közepén Yuki.

Sara, Mika és Seguchi is meglepetten néztek rá, két utóbbiban némi rossz előérzettel párosult az érzés.

- Eiri, micsoda meglepetés! Nem is tudtam, hogy jössz. Igazán szólhattál volna! De nyomban még egy főre teríttetek. – mondta az öltönyös, fekete hajú férfi.

- Ne fáradj! Nem rokonlátogatásra jöttem. Anyával akarok beszélni. – siklik át Yuki tüzes tekintete Sarára.

- Valóban? – engedett meg egy félmosolyt a nő, egy „semmit nem tudó" pillantással.

- Ne tettesd magad anya! Tudom, hogy beszéltél Shuichival. – mondta Yuki zsebre tett kézzel, határozott, de nem dühös hangon.

A többiek is Sarára néztek, ezen meg sem lepődve.

- Mondtam, hogy nem akarom, hogy találkozzatok vele. Te mégis megtetted, és olyasmivel vádoltad meg, amire ő sosem lenne képes.

- Nem lenne képes? – csattant fel a szőke nő. – Ó, ugyan, kérlek! Te nem ismered őt…

- Én nem ismerem, de te néhány perc alatt kiismerted, igaz? – mondta a férfi cseppnyi gúnnyal a hangjában.

- Ismerem a fajtáját. Tudom, hogy mi a céljuk.

- A fajtáját? – nézett rá tüzesen Yuki.

- Igen. Csak ki akar téged használni, azt hiszi veled bebiztosította magát. Jaj, Eiri, erre te is rájönnél egyszer, de túl késő lenne. – állt fel a kanapéról a nő, egy lépést téve a fia felé – Nehézéleted volt eddig, nem tudtad hol a helyed és azt hitted megtaláltad végre. De tévedsz. Tudom, sok megpróbáltatáson mentél át, de nem ez a megoldás. Neked el kell venned egy lányt és családot alapítani, akkor leszel egész. Higgy nekem, az anyád vagyok, csak meg akarlak védeni. – mondta határozott-rábeszélőn Sara.

- Megvédeni? – mosolyodik el Yuki – Ugyan, anya! Akkor akarsz megvédeni, amikor pont nem kell? Hol voltál AKKOR, mikor igazán meg kellett volna védened? Mit tudsz te az én megpróbáltatásaimról? Shuichi többet tud, mint te, ő mellettem volt akkor, mikor leginkább szükségem volt valakire. Ő visszarántott onnan, ahonnan te sose tudtál volna! – nézett anyjára szigorúan a férfi – Nincs szükségem a védelmedre. – mondta Yuki nyugodt, elutasító hangon. Egy-két másodpercig így nézett az anyjára – És hagyd békén Shuichit! – vált hangja és szeme szigorú-fagyossá, de egyszersmind figyelmeztetővé, majd hátat fordított és elindult kifelé a szalonból.

Sara szeme parázslott a dühtől és a megalázottságtól.

- Tehát így állunk!?

Yuki megállt az ajtóban, de nem fordult meg.

- Nincs szükséged a védelmemre? Anyád helyett egy 19 éves rockzenészt választasz? Egy eper hajú fiút? – lett a nő hangja is egyre remegőbb a dühtől és az utolsó mondatában némi megvetés is csendül.

- Nem ismersz se engem, se őt anya. – jelentette ki a férfi tárgyilagosan és hosszú, nyugodt léptekkel távozott.

Sara csak állt a kanapé előtt, remegett a dühtől és elszántan nézett távozó fia után. Kazuko, Mika és Seguchi félve néztek rá, mi fog most történni. Seguchi állt fel néhány másodperc után akanapéról.

- Jobb lesz, ha mi most megyünk. – nézett Mikára. A lány egyetértően bólintott, majd ő is felállt és aggódva nézett a mostohaanyjára.

- Sara?!

A nő felé fordult, de kék szemei még mindig lángoltak. Majd lehunyta szemét, nagyot lélegzett és mosolyogva nyitotta ki ismét, de hangján még mindig hallatszott, hogy a látszat ellenére még mindig tombol lelkében a düh, a sértettség és elszántság.

- Igen, valóban lehet, hogy jobb lenne. Majd bepótoljuk a vacsorát.

- Természetesen! – mosolyodott el Seguchi.

- Szia, otousan! – nyomott puszit Kazuko arcára Mika.

- Szia, Sara! – adott neki is egyet.

- Kazuko!? – biccentett Seguchi – Sara!? Sayonara! – köszönt el ő is és mindketten elindultak kifelé.

Kazuko aggódva nézett feleségére, aki ezután szó nélkül elindult hálószobájuk felé. A férfi nem szólt utána. Jobbnak látta, ha hagyja míg megnyugszik a nő. Ő maga pedig elindult a dolgozószobája felé.



Seguchi és Mika nem laknak messze a szülői háztól. Útközben hazafelé a kocsiban nemigen szóltak egymáshoz, mindkettőjük előtt újra lejátszódott a jelenet, melynek tanúi voltak. Miután hazaértek nagy házukba, a szalonba mentek és Seguchi mindkettőjüknek töltött egy-egy italt.

- Tessék. – nyújtotta oda Mikának a poharat.

- Kösz. – vette el szórakozottan a lány. – Ez olyan fura volt.

- Eiri és Sara?

- Hai. Eiri mindig is furcsán, hidegen viselkedett vele, de… sose gondoltam volna, hogy így fog vele beszélni. Mégiscsak az anyja. – mondta elgondolkodva kevergetve italát.

- Én nem ezen lepődtem meg. – nézett rá Seguchi. – Mindannyian ismerjük Eirit. Nem feltétlen zavarja, ha megbánt valakit azzal, amit mond.

Mika egyetértően bólintott.

- Inkább az lepett meg, hogy az érzéseiről beszélt. Még ha nem is konkrétan kimondva, de… soha még csak ennyit sem mondott. Nem tudni, mi van a fejében és a szívében.

- Igazad van! De Sara nem érti őt, akárhogy is beszélt. – sóhajtott a lány. – Én sem értek egyet teljes egészében Eirivel. Nem tetszik ez a dolog Shuichival, de Eiri kicsit megváltozott mióta vele van. Kezdetben nagyon féltettem, mert Kitazawát juttatta eszébe és majdnem… rossz vége lett. De… azt hiszem, kezd túl lenni rajta. Mégis… szerintem is jobb lenne neki egy lány, családot alapítani.

Seguchi nagy, kíváncsi szemekkel hallgatta végig Mikát, de nem szólt.

- Na jó. Készítek valamit vacsorára. – mondta és letette az asztalra az üres poharat, majd bement a konyhába.

Seguchi egyedül maradt a szobában. Elgondolkodva ült le a kanapéra.

„_Igen, furcsa volt ez a beszélgetés."_ – gondolta. Yukin és Sara-n jártak a gondolatai. Gyerekkora óta ismerte Sara-t, de nem kedvelte igazán. Eiri miatt. Nagyon szerette Eirit. Bármit képes lett volna megtenni érte. És meg is tette, ha szükség volt rá. Mint AKKOR is…

Eszébe ötlik a nap, amint Yuki, mint szőke kisfiú ott térdel a halott Kitazawa mellett. Seguchi megrettent, amikor meglátta őket. Nem a halott miatt, nem. Sose szerette a férfit. Volt benne valami, ami miatt nem kedvelte. Rossz érzés öntötte el, valahányszor meglátta. Nem, miatta, Eiri miatt rettent meg. Olyan keservesen sírt… Ő odarohant, megölelte, vigasztalta. Dühös lett. Mindenkire dühös lett, de leginkább önmagára, mert Eirit bántották és ő nem ért oda idejében, hogy megvédje. Akkor, ott megesküdött, hogy soha többé nem engedi, hogy bántsák Eirit.

Ezután megvédte őt a rendőröktől. De valami nagyon fájt neki… Eiri nem lett az, aki régen volt. Először csöndes lett, magába forduló, majd később tüskés, aki az elutasító viselkedésével próbálta magát megvédeni. Persze vele, Seguchival, másként bánt. Nem volt a régi, nem beszélt többet arról, mit érez, de tudta, Seguchi mellette van és számíthat rá. Sokat köszönhet neki. Nem volt vele elutasító és ez bőven elég volt Seguchinak. Az, hogy mellette lehet.

„_De Sara…"_ – húzta össze a szemét Seguchi. Nem, sosem kedvelte őt. Azért, ahogy Eirivel viselkedett. Az anyja volt, de… nem egy szeretetteljes anya gondoskodásával viseltetett iránta. Mindig is fontosabb volt számára, mit gondolnak mások. Jobbnak érezte magát másoknál. Mindig lealacsonyítóan viselkedett azokkal, akik iránt így érzett. Akiket pedig úgy érezte, egy szinten vannak vele, akarta, hogy felnézzenek rá vagy esetleg szüksége lehet rájuk, azokkal mézes-mázos volt, hízelgett vagy dicsekedett nekik.

„_Igen, így viselkedett velem is."_ – mosolyodott el gúnyosan a férfi. Tudta, hogy a szülei vagyonosak, és miután segített Eirinek, csak annál inkább kedves volt vele. Miután pedig észrevette, hogy ő és Mika kezdenek másként érezni egymás iránt, még inkább szorgalmazta a kapcsolatot a családjával. Soha egy rossz szava nem volt iránta. Mikor megtudta, hogy Mikával eljegyezték egymást, alig bírt magával olyan boldog volt.

Kazuko nem sok vizet zavart a családi életben. Amolyan papucsféle. Mindig is így gondolt rá Seguchi. Folyton az üzleti ügyeivel volt elfoglalva. Igaz, mindig is remekül ment a cége, de ezen kívül mindent a felesége intézett, ő döntött mindenben, Kazuko pedig egyetértett. De ha nem értett volna egyet vele, Sara akkor is úgy intézte. Mindig elérte nála vagy így, vagy úgy,amit akart. Nem, Kazuko nem teljesen olyan, mint Sara. Jó ember. Jól viselkedett a családdal, imádta mind a három gyerekét. Nagyon összetört, amikor meghalt az első felesége. Azután kezdett kilábalni a depresszióból, hogy találkozott Sarával.

Nem, vele semmi baja nem volt.

„_De Sara…"_ Ő is mindent megadott a gyerekeinek. A legjobb tanárokat, kiskorukban a legjobb dadust, de… lelkiekben nem volt a gyerekei mellett. Igen, mindig jobban számított, mások mitgondolnak. _„Ezért nem fogadta el Shuichit."_ – ötlött a gondolat Seguchi fejébe. _„Számára és mások számára is az lenne a legelfogadottabb, ha Eiri elvenne egy gyönyörű és gazdag fiatal lányt, akinek befolyásosak a szülei és családot alapítana. De Eiri… Mindig is elutasító volt az anyjával. Sokat ellenkezett vele. Képes volt bármit másként tenni, csak hogy valaki akaratának ellenszegüljön, hogy valakit felmérgesítsen, megbántson. Igen, így indult ez az egész Shuichival is."_ – bólintott Seguchi. – _„De aztán… Régóta együtt vannak. Senki nem gondolta volna. Talán ő sem. És tényleg megváltozott, ahogy Mika is mondta. Sokat megtett ezért a fiúért. Mikor Aizawa úgy elbánt Shuichival… Mikor Shuichi írói válságban volt… az a dal…"_

_ Csókolj meg, hadd ragyogjak,_

_Amikor csókolsz, úgy látom, _

_Az egész világ megszűnik körülöttünk_

_Segíts, hogy ragyoghassak_

Hogy a legizgalmasabb színekben tündökölhessek… 

„_És most Sara…" Nem fognak találkozni! _ – emlékezik Yuki szavaira. - _„Meg akarta tőle védeni." - Shuichi többet tud, mint te! , Ő mellettem volt, amikor a leginkább szükségem volt valakire. , Ő visszarántott onnan… , Hagyd békén Shuichit! _

- Szereti Shuichit! – kerekedtek el Seguchi Tohma szemei. – Szerelmes belé. – vált Yuki minden tettének oka világossá számára.

Furcsa volt neki ez a gondolat. Megfordult már a fejében, de most már biztos volt benne. Különös érzés töltötte el. Csak ült ott elkerekedett, meglepődött, „megvilágosodott" tekintettel.

- Seguchi, gyere, kész a vacsora! – lépett be Mika a szalonba. A férfi összerezzent.

- Tessék? – nézett feleségére elvarázsolva, mint aki azt sem tudja, hol van.

- Gyere, kész a vacsora. – ismételte meg a nő lassabban. – Jól vagy? – nézett rá furán, aggódva.

- Persze! Menjünk enni! – mosolyodott el a férfi és állt fel a kanapéról. Mika visszamosolygott rá és együtt kimentek.



- Jajj, Yuki, megint elkések! Már látom is K-sant, amint nyakán kidagadó erekkel célba vesz egy pisztollyal… – szörnyülködött Shuichi, miközben lázasan kereste narancssárga pólóját.

- Én szóltam neked, hogy ne olvasd olyan sokáig azt a mangát, mert reggel időben fel kell kelned. – mondta Yuki, félmeztelenül állva az erkélyajtóban.

- Tudom, tudom, de már hónapok óta vártam, hogy megjelenjen és nem bírtam letenni. – állt meg elgondolkozó arckifejezéssel arcán a fiú.

- Ritkaság téged olvasni látni. – mondta Yuki, miközben elnyomta a cigit.

- Nem, mióta elkezdtem olvasni a könyveidet. – nyomott egy puszit az arcára Shuichi, majd a szekrényéhez viharzott és vadul keresgélni kezdett benne.

GILING-GALANG – szólalt meg a csengő.

- Majd én kinyitom. – indult el az ajtó fel, kezében az ingével Yuki.

- Kösziiiii! Nem tudod, hogy hova tettem a narancsszínű pólómat? – kiáltott ki Shuichi a szekrényből.

- Csoda, hogy az enyémet megtalálom ebben a kupiban, amit csináltál… - morogta a férfi már az előszobában és ajtót nyitott. Seguchi Tohma állt az ajtóban.

- Ohayo! – mosolyogta szőrös gallérú kabátjából.

- Ah! Szia! –motyogta Yuki belebújva az ingébe és elindult a szoba felé.

- Yuki! Nem találom a pólóm! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten Shuichi, mikor belépett a szobába.

- 1001 pólód van. Vegyél fel egy másikat! – vetette oda a férfi, homlokát dörzsölgetve, mert érezte, hogy ha a fiú 5 percen belül nem indul el otthonról, rettenetesen fájni fog a feje.

- Ohayo, Shuichi! – lépett be a szobába Seguchi Tohma mosolyogva.

- Se-Seguchi-san… - dadogta a fiú elvörösödve, mert kellemetlenül érezte magát Seguchi Tohma előtt, hogy félmeztelen van. Majd kikapott egy rózsaszínű pólót a szekrényből és gyorsan felvette.

- Miért jöttél? – kérdezte végül Yuki, rágyújtva egy újabb cigarettára.

- Csak gondoltam megnézem, hogy' vagy a tegnapi eset után. – vált Seguchi arca komollyá.

- Shuichi, ne szöszmötölj! El fogsz késni! – mondta Yuki szigorú hangon a fiúnak, aki a szekrényből kirámolt cuccokat pakolta vissza.

- A fenébe! Rohanok! Ötre itthon leszek! – viharzott el a két férfi mellett Shuichi úgy, hogy mindkettejük haját összeborzolta a huzat.

- Energikus fiú! – mosolyodott el Seguchi mézesen, miközben megigazította félrecsúszott kalapját.

- Az! – rogyott le Yuki a kanapéra.

Seguchi érdeklődve nézett körül a szobában. Az asztalon Shuichi pálcika emberrel díszített bögréje, az asztal mellett egy kupac manga, a videó körül Nittle Grasper videók… Dolgok, melyek mind Shuichié. Szanaszét Yuki lakásában. A hónapok alatt nemcsak Yuki, de a lakása is megváltozott egy kicsit.

„_Azelőtt sosem engedte volna, hogy bárki holmija az övé mellett legyen. Nemhogy szétdobálva a lakás minden pontján…" _- elmélkedett Seguchi.

- Szóval miért is jöttél? – rázta fel Seguchi Tohmát Yuki hangja a gondolataiból.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy vagy a tegnapiak után. Az nem egy mindennapos szóváltás volt közted és Sara között. – válaszolta a férfi Yuki arcát fürkészve.

- Hm. – mordult egyet Yuki, majd nagyot szívott a cigarettából – Kösz. Megleszek. Nem kell értem aggódni. Majd megoldjuk, ahogy eddig az összes problémánkat.

- Shuichival?

- Természetesen. – fújta ki Yuki nyugodtan a füstöt.

- Ez most nehezebb lesz, mint az eddigiek. Sara nem ismer határokat!

- Hm. – mordult ismét a szőke férfi.

- Na jó. Nekem dolgozni kell mennem, mert én is elkések. – mosolyodott el ismét sajátosan Seguchi Tohma – Megnézem Shuichi milyen gyorsan fut. – indult el a szobából kifelé. Az ajtóban megállt és visszanézett a kanapén füstölő szőke férfira.

- Szólj, ha bármiben segíthetek… nektek! – mondta, majd lement.



Az NG stúdiója, melyben a Gravitation dolgozott új albumán, ismét egy remek daltól zengett. Mindenki nagyon lelkesen dolgozott az elmúlt hetekben. Sorra írták a jobbnál jobb számokat. Tudták, hogy remek lesz az új lemez! Még K is elégedett volt, ami abból látszott, hogy napjában csak egyszer vette elő magnumját, hogy a késve érkező Shuichit, vagy az elmélázó Hirot megfenyegesse. Örömüket az sem kisebbítette, hogy a Nittle Grasper hasonlóan jól haladt. Seguchi Tohma ismét nagy versenyt „rendez" a két banda között.

- Remek, remek! Jók voltatok! – dicsérte a három fiút K-san, amint elhangzottak a szám utolsó akkordjai is.

- Hajrá! Ezzel megelőzzük a lemezkiadási listán a Nittle Graspert! – ujjongott Shuichi is.

- Na, mivel ilyen sokat dolgoztatok ma és az eredmény nem is rossz, azért ma hamarabb hazamehettek. – mondta vigyorogva K-san.

- Hurrá, meglepem Yukit!! – kiáltott nagyot ugorva Shuichi, majd gyorsan elrakta a dalszövegeket.

Mindenki gyorsan összepakolt és sietett haza. Csak Shuichi és Hiro maradtak a stúdióban. Shuichi a dalszövegeket próbálta rendben elrakni, Hiro pedig a gitárjával szöszmötölt. Mikor az utolsó ember is kilépett a stúdióból, Hiro zavartan pislogva nézett Shuichira, majd ismét a gitárral babrált. Végül nagy lélegzetet vett.

- Shuichi!

- Tessék? – kérdezte Shuichi, miközben továbbra is a dalszövegeket rendezgette.

- Szóval… én… tegnap… szóval…

Shuichi abbahagyta a pakolászást és Hirora nézett. Furcsa volt neki a fiú tétova dadogása.

- Mi az, Hiro?

- Szóval… írtam egy dalt. Tudom, hogy te szoktál, de… - babrált lesütött szemmel a gitár húrjaival – Ez olyan buta kis dalocska, amit nem igazán akarok majd nagy dobra verni, csak… azért szeretném, ha elolvasnád, mert kíváncsi vagyok, hogy milyen lett.– nézett fel –

- Rendben. Szívesen. – mosolygott rá Shuichi. Hiro előhalászta dzsekije zsebéből a gyűrött papírlapot és szótlanul odaadta. Shuichi sebesen elolvasta.

- Ez remek! Ez egy gyönyörű dal! – vigyorogta Hironak – És ezt nem merted megmutatni?

- Féltem, hogy nem lett jó. Hogy túl szentimentális? Egészen más, mint a tieid.

- Más. És ezért jó.– csapott Hiro vállára – Suguruval remek dalt csináltok majd belőle.

- Gondolod? Tényleg jó? – mosolyodott el bátrabban a fiú.

- Hai. Rajta lesz a cd-nken!

- Dehogy lesz a cd-nken! – ugrott egyet Hiro riadtan. – Nem azért írtam. Hanem… hát csak úgy… Ayakának. – pirult el a fiú.

- Tetszeni fog neki. – kacsintott rá mosolyogva Shuichi.

- Remélem. Na gyere, menjünk! Téged vár Yuki! – ugrott fel Hiro.

- Nem vár. Korábban érkezem haza. Meglepi leszek! – mosolyodott el huncutul Shuichi.



Mikor Shuichi hazaért, Yuki nem volt otthon. A fiúnak csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy ma találkozik a kiadójával. Mire Yuki is hazaért, Shuichi meglepte azzal, hogy rendet rakott és –mivel vacsorafőzési kísérletei sorra füstös véget értek – rendelt vacsorát: mizo-levest, Yuki kedvencét.

- Yuki, Yuki, Yuki!!! Végre hazaértél! – ugrott Shuichi az ajtón belépő férfi nyakába.

- Hm. – mordult egyet Yuki, érezve, hogy kezdődő fejfájásának Shuichi nem fog jót tenni. Majd egy laza mozdulattal lerázta magáról az élményeit mesélő fiút és ledobva zakóját, cigarettásdoboza és öngyújtója társaságában ledobta magát is a kanapéra.

- És képzeld Hiro írt egy dalt… Figyelsz rám?

- Hm. – mordult ismét Yuki halántékát masszírozva, miközben azon gondolkodott melyik illusztrációt válassza könyve borítójára.

- Yuki, van mizo-leves, a kedvenced. Igaz, meg kell melegíteni, mert nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen sokáig elhúzódik a megbeszélésed.

- Megfürdök! – mondta Yuki, miközben gyors puszit nyomott Shuichi rózsaszín fürtjeire, hogy esélyt adjon fejfájása elmúlására, míg a fiú elolvad a kanapén. Majd gyorsan felállt, hogy összeszedje törülközőjét, mielőtt Shuichi visszakerülne szilárd halmazállapotba. Ám, mikor szokásához híven, fürdés előtt betért a mellékhelyiségbe…

- TE KÖLYÖÖÖÖK! – rezgett meg az egész ház Yuki üvöltésétől.

Shuichi hirtelen visszanyerte eredeti halmazállapotát és felugrott a kanapéról. Több hónapos tapasztalatai alapján tudta, hogy semmi jót nem jelent, ha Yuki ilyen hangon szólítja.

- Te kölyök! – rontott be Yuki. Fújt, mint egy feldühödött bika. Inge kigombolva, nadrágja slicce lenn, dereka szétállt.

- Te kölyök! – mondja most már halkabban, de még fenyegetőbben – Mit keres az a poszter a WC-falon?

- Poszter? – pislogott Shuichi – Ja, a Nittle Grasper!

- Igen, az! Mit keres az ott? – fújtatott tovább Yuki.

- Te nem engedted, hogy a hálóba, a nappaliba, a konyhába, az előszobába vagy a dolgozószobába kirakjam. – számolja a kezén Shuichi – De azt nem mondtad, hogy oda sem tehetem. – nézett rá értetlen-ártatlanul Yukira.

- SEHOVA! Érted? Ryuichit és Seguchit SEHOVA! – harsogta a férfi.

- De miért? Imádom őket! Otthon is ki volt rakva a poszter, a suliban a szekrényem ajtaján is volt egy... De te nem engeded! – görbült le Shuichi szája.

- Nem is! Nap, mint nap látod Seguchit és Ryuichit. Különben is Seguchi a sógorom, Ryuichi pedig idióta. Ne fognak a falamról vigyorogni. Nem!

- De… -hüppögte Shuichi.

- Ráadásul a WC-be?! Te el tudod képzelni, mit éltem át, amikor felnéztem és ott mosolyogtak rám mind a hárman? – nézett rá kérdőn, a dühtől összekócolódott hajjal Yuki.

- De…

- Semmi de! Leszeded azt a posztert! És hogy nehogy félreértsd: SEHOVA NEM TEHETED KI AZT A POSZTERT. – tagolta a letört fiúnak – Sőt, semmilyen posztert! Értetted?

- Hai. – mondta teljesen lekókadva Shuichi.

- Akkor most leszeded AZT a falról, én pedig megfürdöm. – fordult meg Yuki és értetlenkedve csóválva a fejét, bement a fürdőbe.


	3. Egy régi ismerős

Másnapra a veszekedésnek füstje sem maradt, bár Shuichi nem igazán értette, miért viselkedik így Yuki. Először kicsit fájt neki, hogy nem tehet ki Nittle Grasper posztert sehová, de belátta, Yukinak igaza van: minden nap találkozik Ruichival és Seguchival.

Szombat volt és a két fiú úgy tervezte, itthon marad és lustálkodik, ki akarták pihenni az utóbbi nap fáradalmait. Shuichi és most kivételesen Yuki is későn ébredt fel. Shuichi az ágyban heverészett és Yuki is csak azért kelt ki az ágyból, hogy valami reggelit készítsen. Ám sajnos van, hogy a dolgok nem úgy alakulnak, ahogy azt az emberek eltervezik…

„Mindannyian nagyon meglepődtünk, mikor hónapokkal ezelőtt Yuki Eiri, a híres író és a Bad Luck nevű rock banda frontembere, Shuichi Shindou kapcsolata napvilágra került. Ám most még inkább meglepődhetünk, hisz' kiderült, Shuichi Shindou-nak az Ask banda énekesével, Aizawa Tachi-val is viszonya volt. Sőt viszonyuk még akkor is tartott, mikor Yuki Eiri-vel járni kezdett. Mikor ezt Yuki Eiri megtudta, óriási botrány kerekedett, Yuki Eiri és Aizawa Tachi összeverekedtek. Végül Shindou-san és Tachi szakítottak. Ám forrásaink szerint mindez csak a látszat, mert Shuichi Shindou és Aizawa Tachi kapcsolata a mai napig tart Yuki Eiri háta mögött." - hangzott a tv-ben a bemondónő hangja. Shuichi teljesen lemerevedve, kikerekedett szemekkel meredt a készülékre. Yuki is bejött a konyhából, kezében még ott volt a tojás, amit tükörtojásnak akart megsütni. Arca először megdöbbenést, majd értetlenkedést, végül pedig dühöt és megvetést tükrözött.

Shuichi kikapcsolta a tv-t, amelyben a két bemondó a fejleményekről kezdtek el tárgyalni. Holtra vált arccal nézett a lángoló szemű Yukira.

- Yuki! – szólította meg végül. – Ugye nem hiszed el, amit mondtak?!

- Nem! Ellenben sejtem, ki terjesztette el ezt a pletykát. – mondta a férfi. _„Igaza volt Seguchinak, semmitől nem riad vissza. Gondoltam, de erre nem számítottam. Tényleg le akarja Shuichit járatni."_

- Ki? Csak nem…

- De igen. Az anyám.

- Nem értem, hogy kerül pont a lustaszemű a képbe.

- Gondolom el kezdett turkálni a múltadban, hogyan tudna neked ártani és valakitől hallotta az Aizawa-s sztorit. De az eredeti variációban te voltál az ártatlan, így átírta a sztorit, hogy te legyél a gonosz, én és Tachi pedig az „áldozataid" és így adta át a sajtónak. Ezzel rossz színben tud feltüntetni a nyilvánosság előtt.

- De honnan tudta meg a lustaszeműt? Nem sokan tudnak róla.

- Ezt én is szeretném tudni. – mondta Yuki, majd visszament a konyhába reggelit készíteni.



Hétfőn mindketten idegesen indultak el otthonról, a hétvégéjük a tv-s bejelentés után cseppet sem volt nyugodtnak mondható. Ismét újságírók és tv-sek hemzsegtek a házuk előtt, akik csak azután tűntek el, hogy Seguchi Tohma bevetette a befolyását. Kezdetben a telefon is folyton csöngött. Először Seguchi, Hiro majd K-san hívta őket, míg végül bejelentették, nem hajlandóak a témáról beszélni és végül, hogy senki ne zavarja tovább őket ezzel, kihúzták a telefonzsinórt a falból.

Hétfőn kivételesen nem késett el Shuichi nem késett el a munkából, mert Yuki kocsival elvitte a stúdióba, mondván így biztos nem rohanják meg Shuichit az újságírók sehol és mert beszélni szeretett volna a történtekről Seguchival, de ezt Shu-nak nem mondta.

- Jaj, Yuki, köszi, hogy behoztál.

- Hm. – morogta Yuki a cigije mögül.

- Este találkozunk! Sietek haza! - majd egy cuppanós puszit nyomott a szőke férfi arcára.

Yuki megvárta míg Shuichi eltűnt az NG előterének tömegében, majd ő is felment Seguchihoz.

KOPP-KOPP.

- Szabad!

- Szia!

- Eiri-san! Micsoda meglepetés. Örülök, hogy itt vagy. – mosolygott Tohma.

- Honnan tudja?

- Hm?

- Ne tégy úgy, mintha semmit sem tudnál! Sara. Honnan tud Aizawa Tachiról.

- Nem tudom. – komorodott el. – Nem tőlem.

- Gondoltam. Ki tudja még?

- Nakano-san, Tachi, Ma-kun és Ken-chan.

- Hm. – vette elő cigis dobozát Yuki.

- Tényleg mindent megtesz, hogy ártson Shindou-sannak. Vigyázz vele! Én figyelmeztettelek.

- Tudom. Tudom. Ne szajkózd folyton! És én sem hagyom, hogy csak úgy bántsa őt. – gyúlt ki a tűz szemében szőke fürtjei mögött.

- Mire készülsz? – kérdezte Tohma riadt-gyanakodva.

- Hm. – vált ismét Yuki arca kifürkészhetetlenné. – Szia! – fordított hátat Seguchinak, majd távozott.



Aznap Shuichi szokatlanul korán ért haza. Sajnos Fujisaki megbetegedett és nélküle nem tudták folytatni a felvételeket, így K-san kivételesen hazaengedte őket.

Yuki nem volt otthon. Az új könyve miatt sok elfoglaltsága volt mostanában: tárgyalások a kiadóval, grafikussal… Az interjúkat lefújta a botrány kirobbanása után, mert tudta, hogy csak arról kérdeznék és nem volt kedve ostoba kérdésekre válaszolni.

Shu alig ért haza, amikor megcsörrent a telefon.

- Moshi-moshi?

- Shuichi Shindou?

- Hai, én vagyok.

- Aizawa Tachi vagyok.

- ??? – eperhajú fiú szólni sem tudott a meglepetéstől.

- Tudom, meglepődsz, hogy hívlak és bizonyára a hátad közepére sem kívánsz, de… a pletyka miatt hívlak. Tudom, hogy… hogy… gyűlölsz és nem akarsz velem sem beszélni, hinni pedig még inkább nem a múltkori tettem után, de… tudnod kell, hogy megbántam. Gomennasai. Nem várom el, hogy megbocsáss nekem. De… tulajdonképpen nem ezért hívtalak. Hanem a tv-ben elhangzott hír miatt. Hajlandó vagy meghallgatni? – kérdezte Aizawa Tachi félénken.

- Mondd, mit akarsz, lustaszemű! – mondta Shuichi lángoló szemekkel.

- Nem várom el, hogy sajnálj vagy bármi ilyesmi. Tudod, nekem sem jött jól ez a pletyka. Sosem vonzódtam a férfiakhoz. Persze, nem ítélem el, akik igen. Ne érts félre! Csak tudod, van egy menyasszonyom. Nagyon gyönyörű és kedves lány. Ayawe-nak hívják. Mióta kirúgtak az NG-től, most érzem úgy először, hogy révbe ért az életem. Nem szeretném elveszíteni. Viszont ez a hír teljesen összezavarta. Azt mondta, nem tudja, mit gondoljon, csak akkor hisz nekem 100-ig, ha te magad mondod meg neki, hogy soha nem volt köztünk semmi. – hallgatott el válasza várva.

- Hm. – hördült megvetően Shuichi.

- Igen, tudom, hogy azt gondolod, hogy' lehetek ilyen pofátlan. De nagyon szeretem őt és bármit megtennék érte. Nem kérlek, hogy megbocsáss vagy elhidd, hogy megváltoztam, hogy szeretem őt és sosem ártanék neki, csak gyere el és mondd meg neki, hogy nem volt viszonyunk egymással.

- Mondd, miért tegyem meg? – kérdezte Shu éles hangon.

- Nem tudom. Csak nem tudtam, mit tegyek. Ez volt az egyetlen lehetőségem. Fiatal és össze van zavarodva. És én nem akarom elveszíteni. Tudtam, nem sok esélye van, hogy megteszed, de azért megpróbáltam. Nem tudtam, mit tegyek. De rájöttem… - sóhajtott lemondóan.- butaság volt. Sajnálom, hogy zavartalak, Shindou-san. Vissz'hall'!

- Várj! – kiáltott Shuichi a telefonba. – Ne tedd le!

- Igen?! – telt meg reménnyel a hangja.

- Tényleg olyan csodálatos az a lány? Ayawe?

- Hai. Nagyon szép és olyan kedves. Folyton mosolyog. – áradozott a férfi.

- És tényleg szereted?

- Hai. Még soha semmiben nem voltam ilyen biztos. Feleségül szeretném venni. De…

- Elmegyek. – mondta Shuichi.

- Tessék?

- Mondom, elmegyek. Téged nem kedvellek, soha nem is kedveltelek, de ha az a lány nem érdemli meg, hogy egy ilyen pletyka miatt szenvedjen. Magára vessen, ha hozzád akar menni…

- Arigatou gozaimasu. Nagyon hálás vagyok.

- Mikor találkozzak a lánnyal?

- Lehetne még ma?

- Ma? – csodálkozott Shuichi. – Hát… Yuki ma későn ér haza. Éppen lehet. Mikor?

- 1 óra múlva a Hitomi utcában. A 10-es szám alatt lakom. A második emeleten.

- Rendben.

- Arigatou gozaimasu, Shindou-san.

- Vissz'hall! – majd Shuichi letette a telefont. Csodálkozott. Nagyon. A lustaszeműn. És saját magán is. Nem volt 100 -ig biztos benne, hogy jól tette, amit tett. Már egyszer hitt Aizawa-nak és nagyon megjárta. De… mégis. Úgy áradozott arról a lányról, mint ahogy ő szokott Yukiról. Ránézett az órára. Sietnie kell, el ne késsen. Most nem hagy cetlit Yukinak, hogy hova megy. Valószínűleg hamarabb hazaér, mint ő és nem örülne, ha megtudná, hova ment.



Yuki egy padon ült abban a parkban, ahol Shuichival megismerkedett. Szerette ezt a helyet, gyakran járt ide. Itt rendezni tudta a gondolatait, mert itt mindig csönd van, amit nagyon tudott értékelni, mióta Shu-val együtt volt. Most csak azért jött ide, mert a megbeszélés a kiadójával nem tartott olyan sokáig, mint gondolta, haza viszont még nem volt kedve menni. Tudta, Shuichi ma sokáig dolgozik.

Hirtelen megcsörrent a mobiltelefonja.

- Igen?

- Szia, Eiri! – szólt egy női hang a telefonba.

- Szia, _anya_! – szólt bele kelletlenül Yuki, miközben kihalászta belső zsebéből a cigarettás dobozát. – Mit akarsz?

- Beszélni veled.

- Én viszont nem akarok veled beszélni.

- Pedig fontos, hidd el! Shuichiról van szó.

- Nem érdekel, hogy mit akarsz mondani. – szólt ingerültebb hangon Yuki.

- Rosszul teszed. Figyelj ide! Mondtam, hogy az a kölyök nem hozzád való. Nem hittél nekem. De azt ugye elhiszed, hogy bárkiről bármit ki tudok deríteni? Így van ez vele is. Hidd el sok érdekes dolgot tud meg az ember, ha elég mélyre ás.

- Miről beszélsz? – kérdezte dühösen a férfi.

- Tudsz te Shuichi _kis kiruccanásairól_? Biztos, hogy mindig olyan sokáig és olyan keményen dolgozik a stúdióban.

- Ez nem fog bejönni, _anya_. Elfelejted, hogy Seguchi az NG elnöke…

- Ó, igen. De Seguchi sem lehet ott mindenki mellett és ezt Shuichi tudja…

- Bökd ki végre, hogy mit akarsz mondani! – mondta Yuki nyugalmat erőltetve hangjára.

- Csak figyelmeztetlek, hogy van egy fontos dolog, amit nem tudsz Shuichiról. Azt, hogy kivel találkozgat nagyon gyakran, amiről te nem tudsz. Tilosban jár, ha szabad így fogalmaznom. Mert nincs ám ő mindig késő estig a stúdióban. Nem kéne akkor kicsit gyorsabban haladniuk azzal az albummal, ha az élete nagy részét ott tölti?

- Nem hiszek neked, csak le akarod járatni Shuichit. Nem csak a sajtó és a rajongói, de előttem is. Közlöm veled, hogy nem fog összejönni.

- Igen? Te tudod. Ha nincs mitől félned, nyugodtan elmehetsz most a Hitomi utcába, a 10-es szám alatti ház 2. emeleti lakásába. Hisz' nem fogsz ott semmi különöset találni, igaz?!

- …

- Én jót akartam. Jegyezd meg! Szia, _fiam_!

Klikk. Sara letette a telefont. Yuki pedig ott ült szájában egy majd tövig égett cigivel, összezavarodva.

„_Mi volt ez? Tudom, hogy le akarja Shu-chant járatni, de… NEM, nem szabad hinned neki, pont ez volt a célja! De az igaz, ha ő ki akar valakiről valamit deríteni, akkor olyan mélyre ás, amennyire csak lehet. Még a cipője méretét és a kedvenc színét is képes kideríteni, ha igazán akar valamit, nem csak, hogy hova megy az illető… Ráadásul, ha valami olyasmire bukkanna, ami az ő malmára hajtja a vizet, akkor pláne, hogy tudatná azt velem. De nem, nem szabad ilyesmin gondolkodnom. Seguchi tudna róla, ha mégsem dolgoznának olyan sokáig, mint azt mondja. De… Seguchi tényleg nem tudhat mindent. Ráadásul, mintha lassan beletörődne ebbe az egészbe. Már nem figyeli árgus szemekkel Shuichi minden lépését, mint az elején. Akkor sem. Shu-chan sosem hazudna. Egyszerűen természeténél fogva nem képes rá. IGEN. És én megbízom benne. De ha megbízom benne, hiszek neki, akkor tényleg nyugodtan elmehetek arra a címre, hisz' tényleg nem fogok ott semmit sem találni. És ha csak kitalálta az egészet? Odahívja Shuichit és azt mondja én „járok a tilosban"? Nem, nem valószínű. Tudja, hogy Shu nem hinné el. Nincs abban a lakásban. Semmi. Senki. Shuichi pedig pláne nem."_ Miközben Yuki így rágódott magában észre sem vette, de az autójához sétált. Mire észbe kapott, már útban volt a Sara által megadott címre. Megnyugtatta magát, hogy nem éri majd semmi meglepetés. Shuichi most is a stúdióban dolgozik.

Megállt a ház előtt, kiszállt a kocsijából és kifújva a füstöt felnézett a 8 emeletes házra. Sokáig nézte a házat, míg cigarettája teljesen el nem fogyott. Egészen idáig harcolt saját magával, jó-e, hogy idejön. Furcsa mód most mégis megnyugodott és teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy fel kell mennie a 2. emeletre.



Mindeközben Shuichi elment az Aizawa Tachi által megadott címre. Sietett, mert gyorsan túl akart lenni ezen az egészen. Nem szívesen találkozott Aizawa-val. Azóta az eset óta nem találkozott vele. Hallott róla, hogy Seguchi kirúgta az NG-ból. Miatta, Shuichi miatt. Bár már az is eszébe jutott, hogy nem konkrétan miatta rakta ki, hanem Yuki miatt, mert így még inkább a régi dolgok jutottak Yuki eszébe. Tudta, hogy ez a kirúgatás valószínűleg Aizawa karrierjének végét jelentette. Aki egyszer az NG-nél megbukott, azt elég valószínű, hogy utána egy stúdió sem fogja alkalmazni. El tudta képzelni, mennyire rosszra fordult minden a férfi életében, de nem igazán tudta sajnálni azok után, amit vele tett… De valamennyire mégis örült, hogy révbe ért Aizawa élete és talán megváltozott. Örült, hogy egy ilyen rossz ember is meg tud változni. Lehet, hogy pont ez a lány változtatta meg és nem akarta, hogy egy pletyka miatt elveszítse az egyetlen reményt is ez a férfi. Ezért, igen talán ezért is mondott mégis igent neki. Csak elmondja a lánynak, hogy soha nem volt köztük semmi. Ő mindig is Yukit szerette. Azt az esetet pedig nem fogja említeni. Ha megbánta, megbánta. Igaz ő, Shuichi nem tud neki megbocsátani, inkább megpróbálja elfelejteni az egészet. De ha Aizawa Tachi tényleg új életet akar kezdeni emellett a lány mellett, ne kísértse a múlt. Talán neki is kijár a boldogság.

Mire Shuichi a ház elé ért, teljes mértékben meg volt róla győződve, hogy jót cselekszik. Úgy érezte, ezzel a cselekedetével még inkább Aizawa fölé helyezkedik, erkölcsileg fölé emelkedik. Magának okozta anno a bajt, most mégis az ő segítségére van szüksége.

Felment a 2. emeletre, kifújta magát, mert kifulladt mire ideért, majd becsöngetett, de a csengő nem szólt. Megpróbálta még egyszer, de ismét nem szólt, ezért bekopogott. Aizawa Tachi nyitott ajtót divatosan felöltözve, mint ahogy azt régen megszokta tőle az ember, de arca nem volt olyan kisimult, mint régen. Szeme karikás volt, arca sápadt, de mégis derűsen mosolygott.

- Shindou-kun! Örülök, hogy tényleg eljöttél. – hajolt meg. – Fáradj be!

- Arigatou. – lépett be az ajtón Shuichi.

- Csak egyenesen, menj csak nyugodtan.

Így Shuichi bement a lakás nappalijába. Meglepődött, hogy ilyen nagy ez a lakás. Bár a ház nem volt nagy, ezért volt minden emeleten csak egy lakás, de ez a lakás mégis csak nagy. _„Úgy látszik a lustaszemű mégis talált magának egy stúdiót vagy valami jó állást, mert ezen a környéken nagyon drágák a lakások."_

- Bocsáss meg a csengőért, nem rég romlott el, a gondnok megígérte, hogy megjavítja.

- Semmi gond. Ayawe hol van? – kérdezte gyanakodva Shuichi.

- Ó, nem sokára itt lesz.

RING-RING.

- Elnézést. – lépett a telefonhoz Aizawa. – Addig foglalj helyet! – mutatott a kanapéra. – Igen? – vette fel a telefont. – Szia, édesem! – Shuichi felkapta a fejét. – Tessék? Semmi gond. Igen, Shindou-kun már itt van. Rendben, de azért siess! Szia! – tette le a kagylót kipirosodott arccal a férfi. – Ayawe volt az. Késni fog. Megkért, kérjem elnézésedet a nevében a késésért.

- Semmi gond. – mosolyodott el Shu.

- Hozhatok valamit inni? Kávét, teát, esetleg valami üdítőt?

- Narancslevet, ha van.

- Természetesen. – fordult ki Aizawa készségesen a konyhába. – Parancsolj. – jött vissza egy szűk perc múlva a fekete hajú férfi.

- Arigatou. Megkérdezhetem, hogy' megy mostanában a sorod vagy…

- Semmi baj. Megkérdezheted. Nem rég találtam egy jólfizető állást. - mosolyodott el Aizawa. Azt hiszem végre tényleg talpra állok. És te? Hallom, új lemezt adtok ki.

- Hai. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen gyorsan terjednek a hírek. Bár, pont egy ilyen hír miatt vagyunk itt. – mosolyodott el savanyúan a fiú.

- Khm. Hai. Sumimasen.

- Hagyjuk! – nézett a poharába elkomorodva Shuichi. – Ez valóban egy idióta pletyka.

- Hai. - sétált Aizawa is elkomorodva az ablakhoz. Mikor azon kinézett, akkor látta meg Yuki fekete kocsiját bekanyarodni az utcába. – Látom szomjas voltál. – fordult gyorsan ismét Shu felé. – Hozhatok még egy pohár üdítőt? Van finom eper levem. Muszáj megkóstolnod! Nagyon finom. – lépett a fiúhoz, hogy elvegye a poharát.

- Arigatou. Szívesen megkóstolnám. – mosolyodott el ismét Shuichi.

- Parancsolj. – jött vissza hamar Aizawa Tachi. Nyújtotta a poharat Shuichinek, de hirtelen megbotlott és… - Sumimasen! – rálöttyintette a sötét piros színű levet a fiú fehér pólójára.

- Áááá, a pólóm.- ugrott fel Shu a kanapéról.

- Annyira sajnálom. Olyan ügyetlen vagyok. – szabadkozott a férfi, miközben egy papír zsebkendővel megpróbálta felitatni a pólóról az eperlevet. – Jajj, nagyon sajnálom! Talán… Vedd le a pólót!

- Tessék? – nézett rá értetlenül Shu.

- Vedd le a pólót! Talán, ha most frissen megdörzsölöm egy kis szappannal, akkor talán nem marad benne a folt.

- Rendben. – kapta le magáról a pólót, minek hála a haja teljesen összekócolódott. – Tessék. – adta oda a pólót Aizawanak, aki gyorsan kiszaladt vele a fürdőszobába.

„Remélem, kijön a folt. Úgy szeretem azt a pólót. Yuki szerint ez az egyetlen normális színű pólóm. Tudnám, a narancssárgát miért nem szereti?"

- Semmi gond. Ki fog jönni a folt. – jött vissza Tachi a nappaliba. – De nagyon vizes, meg kell száradnia. Addig adhatok valamit az én ruháim közül?

- Igen, megköszönném. – érezte hirtelen kellemetlenül magát Shuichi, hogy félmeztelen van.

- Mégsem állhatok így Ayawe elé. De azt hiszem, neked is inget kéne cserélned. – mutatott a férfi világoskék ingére.

- Ó, tényleg. Magamat is leöntöttem. Észre sem vettem. Arigatou gozaimasu. – mosolyodott a férfi Shu-ra, vette le ő is az inget, majd a kanapé karfájára dobta. – Nos, megnézzük, melyik ingem jó rád. Állj ide a tükör elé!



Mindeközben Yuki megállt autójával a ház előtt. Felnézett a házra, végig mérte, milyen helyre is jött és közben elszívta a kocsiban megkezdett cigijét, majd szép lassú, „yukis" léptekkel felment a 2. emeletre. Az egész emeleten csak egyetlen lakásajtót látott szemben a lépcsővel. Az ajtó résnyire nyitva volt, valaki úgy felejtette. Nem hallott bentről hangokat, amitől még inkább megnyugodott. Furcsamód az ajtón nem volt kinn névtábla. Közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz és lassan, halkan benyitott. Belépett az előszobába és ekkor egy férfi hangja ütötte meg a fülét. Nem értette tisztán, hogy mit mondott, de a hang ismerősnek tűnt neki, ezért hirtelen ideges lett. Lassan, lépésenként elindult befelé, amerről a hangot hallotta. Az előszoba közepéről belátott a nappaliba, ahol a kanapén egy világoskék férfiinget látott meg, az asztalon pedig két poharat. Még egy lépést téve egy kicsivel nagyobb részét látta meg a nappalinak. Yuki elkerekedett szemekkel hőkölt hirtelen hátra. Aizawa Tachit látta meg, amint félmeztelen állt a kitárt ruhás szekrény előtt. A férfi a szekrényben keresgélt, majd hirtelen kikapott egy püspöklila színű inget.

- Ez az. – örült meg hirtelen Aizawa és az inggel a szoba azon irányába indult, amelyet Yuki még nem látott.

A szőke hajú férfi vére pezsgett az idegességtől. Még remélt, de tett még egy lépést… és meglátta… Shuichit. Shuichit, amint szintén félmeztelenül, összekócolódott hajjal áll a földig érő tükör előtt. Yuki hirtelen teljesen lemerevedett. Egyszerre lett rajta úrrá meglepetés, hitetlenkedés és düh vagy inkább… gyűlölet?

- Tessék, Shu. – állt meg Aizawa Shuichi mögött az inggel. Yuki nem látta Shuichi arcát, mert a fiúnak le volt hajtva a feje. – Ez a te méreted. – hordozta végig tekintetét mosolyogva, szinte gyönyörködve a tükörben Tachi a fiú testén. Az inget a bal kezében tartva, a jobbal finoman végigsimította Shuichit a fülétől egészen a derekáig, aki erre hirtelen megremegett. Shuichi szemei hirtelen elkerekedtek a meglepetéstől, amit Yuki szintén nem láthatott, mert Shuichi nem nézett fel. Teljesen megdermedt, ismét eszébe jutottak a régi rossz emlékek és ettől mozdulni sem bírt. Aizawa ekkor hirtelen szorosan megölelte az eperhajú fiút és egy csókot lehelt a tarkójára, majd a bal vállára tette az állát és így mosolygott a fiúra a tükörbe. Shuichi ekkor hirtelen felemelte a fejét és a tükörbe nézve ránézett Aizawa Tachira, majd megérezve még egy tekintetet elnézett Tachi válla fölött és meglátta a most már végérvényesen a dühtől lángoló szemű Yukit. Shu szemei még jobban elkerekedtek, de mozdulni most még inkább nem tudott. Most már Aizawa is Yukira mosolygott. Ekkor Yuki hirtelen megfordult, 2 lépéssel a bejárati ajtónál termett, kilépett rajta és becsapta azt maga mögött, úgy hogy az egész lakás és a lépcsőház is zengett belé, majd futva, hármasával szedve a lépcsőfokokat szaladt lefelé. Erre Shuichi is magához tért a sokkból, kitépte magát a most már gonoszul és elégedetten mosolygó Aizawa karjaiból, félre lökte a férfit és úgy, ahogy volt, félmeztelen futott Yuki után.

- Yuki, Yukiii, YUKIIII!!!!! – tépte fel az ajtót és szaladt le a lépcsőn. – Yuki, várj! KÉRLEK, VÁRJ! FÉLREÉRTED!

Mikor leért a földszintre, Yuki már az autóban ült és felbőgött a motor.

- Yuki, YUKIII, VÁÁÁÁRJ!

A szőke hajú férfi füstölő gumikkal, padlógázzal indult el.

- VÁRJ! – futott a járdán az autó után Shuichi. Az autó már messze járt, hatalmas füstfelhőt hagyva maga után. Ahogy egyre messzebb ment az autó, Shu annál lassabban futott.

- Yuki! Yu-ki! Várj! Fél…re…érted…át…átvertek…Várj! – mormolta Shuichi egyre halkabban, most már sírva. Majd megállt és könnyes szemmel nézte, ahogy Yuki csikorgó kerekekkel, hatalmas füstfelhő kíséretében bekanyarodott az utca végén. Ekkor lehajtotta a fejét, majd térdre zuhant és hangosan elkezdett zokogni.


	4. Hogy tehette?

„_El innen, csak el! El tőle! Minél messzebb. El…"_ – ez zakatolt Yuki fejében. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy Shuichi ilyet tett, de kénytelen volt, hiszen a saját szemével látta. Először állt ott, mint a kőszobor, majd felizzott az oly' jól ismert gyűlölet a szívében. Az a gyűlölet, amit Shuichi iránt még sosem érzett. Képtelen volt rá. Shuichit nem lehet gyűlölni. De most… ott volt belsejében ez a szörnyű égető, mardosó érzés. Nem gondolkodott, csak azt követte, amit akarata diktált: elmenni onnan, elmenni a közelükből. Rohant lefele a lépcsőn, szinte azt sem látta, hol van, beült a kocsijába és tövig nyomta a gázt, mikor elindult. Hallotta, hogy a fiú kiabál utána, de nem értette, mit és nem is érdekelte. Se hallani, se látni nem akarta, csak minél messzebb kerülni tőle. Olyan gyorsan hajtott az autóval, ahogy csak lehetett. Nem is tudta, merre megy, nem is érdekelte, csak hajtott, tövig nyomta a gázt és csak ment, nem akart se lassítani, se megállni, csak száguldani, maga mögött hagyni ezt az érzést…

Csalódott. Rettegett ettől az érzéstől. Nem mert soha senkiben megbízni és mert úgy érezte, nincs olyan ember, akiben meg is tudna, ezért nem is akart senkiben sem bízni. Senkit nem engedett magához közel soha, mindig megtartotta nem csak a 3 lépést, inkább a 10-et. Nem akarta, hogy valakinek fontos legyen vagy, hogy neki még egyszer valaki fontos legyen. Igen, még egyszer. Mindig ott volt a fejében, a szívében Kitazawa, csak valahol mélyen elásva, nem engedte, hogy felszínre jöjjenek az érzések, az emlékek, de mikor Ő megjelent… De neki sikerült elfelejtetnie. Nem, nem elfelejteni, hanem inkább továbblépni, végérvényesen szíve és gondolatai egy nagyon távoli zugába száműzni őt. Végre úgy érezte, hogy bízhat, hogy engedheti, hogy valakinek fontos legyen (ha nem engedi, Shuichinak akkor is fontos és nem hagyja annyiban), valaki fontos lehet neki, hogy nem kell a 10 lépés távolságot tartania és talán 3 lépésenbelülre is engedheti, de… de… mindez csak hazugság volt. Shuichi végig hazudott. Igen, ha az anyja valamit kideríthet, azt ki is deríti és nem titkolja azt el. _„Nem hittem, míg nem mondta, de muszáj. Mi van, ha ő nem kezd el kutatni? Meddig ment volna ez így? Meddig vezetett volna az orromnál fogva? De pont Aizawa? Ennyire fontos a karrierje, hogy nem csak nekem, hanem mindenkinek képes volt hazudni? Képes volt eljátszani, hogy gyűlöli Aizawat? Hogy nevethettek a hátam mögött? És ha Hiro is benne van? Kit érdekel?! Hiro azt csinál, amit akar."_ Igen, hazudott neki. Nem, tényleg nincs olyan ember, akiben meg lehetne bízni, akiben meg tudna bízni. Gyűlöl mindent és mindenkit. Még jobban rátaposott a gázpedálra. Hazug az egész világ…!!!



Shuichi egész addig térdelt ott félmeztelenül a járda közepén, amíg könnyei el nem apadtak. Akkor felállt, bizonytalanul megállt lábain, majd úgy ahogy volt elindult. Nem tudta, hová, nem bírt gondolkodni és nem is akart. Csak ment, amerre a lábai vitték. Nem érzett semmit. Semmit. Se dühöt, se felháborodást, se félelmet. Semmit. Csak ment, vagy inkább csak bóklászott. Az sem tűnt fel neki, hogy minden járókelő, sőt még az autósok is megnézték, amint póló nélkül, könnytől maszatos arccal, üveges tekintettel bandukolt az utcán.

Majd hirtelen megállt, mert ismerős helyen járt. A lakásuk előtt állt. _„Illetve Yuki lakása."_ – javította ki magát gondolatban. - _„Nem valószínű, hogy ezek után Yuki szóba akar velem állni."_ – szomorodott el hirtelen Shuichi. Felnézett a házra, az erkélyükre és végtelen szomorúság lett rajta úrrá. _„De hiszen én nem tettem semmit. Tőrbecsaltak."_ – izzott fel hirtelen Shuichi szíve. _„Aizawa… az a pletyka a tv-ben… Sara… Igen, biztos Sara keze van a dologban." _

- Yuki! – mondta halkan, csak úgy maga elé a fiú és rohanni kezdett. Be az ajtón, fel az emeletre. Csak a lakás ajtaja előtt lassított le. Lihegett. Mind a futástól, mint a szorongató izgatottságtól, amit a szívében érzett. Elkezdett keresgélni nadrágja millió zsebében, hogy melyikbe tette a kulcsot és remélte, hogy nem hagyta el pont most. Már sok délutánt kellett ülnie a lakás előtt, mert szórakozottságában kizárta magát vagy elhagyta a kulcsot. Egyre idegesebb lett, ahogy zsebeiben kutatott a kulcs után és ekkor… bevillant neki egy kép, hogy mikor felvette a cipőjét előtte letette a kulcsot az előszobában lévő kisasztalra és utána… kijött az ajtón, majd becsapta azt… Tehát a kulcs ott van az asztalon. Az ajtó túl oldalán. Igen, sietett, mert minél előbb haza akart érni. _„Haza… hm…"_ A felismerésre, hogy bármennyire is szeretne, nem tud bemenni az ajtón, még inkább elszontyolodott… Ekkor megfordult és kilépve a házból ösztönösen Hiro lakása felé vette az irányt. Időközben besötétedett és Shuichi elkezdett fázni. Csak ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy nincs rajta póló, hogy ott felejtette Aizawanál és félmeztelenül jött végig az egész városon.



- Igen, persze. Tényleg mikor találkozunk legközelebb? – kérdezte a vonal másik végén lévő Ayaka-chantól Hiro. – Tudom, hogy vizsgáznod kell, de talán segíthetnék a tanulásban. … Tessék? … Ugyan, miért mondod, hogy akkor nem lenne semmi a tanulásból? Tudd meg, hogy jól magyarázok! … Arról már nem én tehetek, hogy nem tudsz a tanulásra koncentrálni a közelemben. … Rendben. De majd a legközelebbi koncertünkkor eljössz, ugye? … Kb. 1 hónap múlva, ha minden jól megy. Addigra vége a vizsgáidnak. … Tudom, hogy soká van. Meglátogatlak addig. … Mikor? Hát, azt így hirtelen nem tudom megmondani, de remélem 1-2 héten belül. … Na, késő van. Aludj sokat, hogy holnap is sokat tudj tanulni. Ha jól sikerülnek a vizsgáid, biztos felvesznek a tokiói orvosi egyetemre. … Oyasumi! … Én is. Szia, Ayaka-chan! – tette le Hiro a telefont. Kinn ült az erkélyen. Mindig itt beszélget telefonon Ayakaval. Így szokták: Ayaka is kiáll az erkélyre és közben az eget nézik, tudva, hogy a másik is azt teszi.

A fiú besétált a szobába és kirázta a hideg. Tavasz volt, de így este még eléggé lehűlt a levegő.

Giling-galang. Szólalt meg hirtelen a csengő. _„Ki lehet az ilyen későn?"_ – indult el Hiro az ajtó felé.

- Igen? Ki az?

- Én vagyok az. – szólalt meg az ajtó túlsó oldalán Shuichi síron túli hangon.

- Shuichi? – kérdezte csodálkozva a fiú, de már nyitotta is az ajtót. A látvány láttán elállt a lélegzete. Legjobb barátja állt előtte félmeztelenül, csapzottan, könnytől maszatos arccal, kivörösödött szemekkel és szemmel láthatóan már alig állt a lábán.

- Gyere be! – mondta gyorsan Hiro még mindig elkerekedett szemekkel. Sokszor jött hozzá Shuichi egy-egy Yukival való összeveszés után. Ő vigasztalta, ha komolyabb volt a dolog, ő adott neki szállást éjszakára, de… De ez most sokkal súlyosabb volt, mint az eddigiek. Ezt Hiro is rögtön megállapította.

Shuichi bebotorkált az ajtón és beérve a szobába leroskadt az ágy szélére.

- Shuichi… - szólította meg óvatosan.

- Hm? – rá se nézett a fiúra, csak a padlót bámulta üveges szemekkel. Teljesen ki volt merülve és nem érzett magában erőt semmihez.

- Shuichi… Mi történt? … Miért nincs rajtad póló? … - terített egy pokrócot Hiro a fiú vállára.

- …

- Yuki… Ugye, nem bántott?

- Ie! – vágta rá hirtelen Shu felkapva a fejét.

- Akkor mi történt?

- …

- Shuichi könyörgöm, mondd el! – fakadt ki Hiro kétségbeesetten, mert végképp nem tudta elképzelni, miért van barátja ilyen állapotban. – Yuki tett valamit?

- Nem. – mondta határozottan a fiú. – Az anyja.

- Az anyja? – nézett rá még értetlenebbül a gitáros.

- És Aizawa.

- Ai-za-wa? – Hiro most már végképp összezavarodott. – Az az Aizawa?

- Hai, az.

- Hogy kerül ő a képbe?

- Átvertek. – mondta Shuichi nemes egyszerűséggel.

- Mi? Átvertek? Hogyan? Most már semmit sem értek.

- Emlékszel a pletykára szombaton a tv-ben?

- Hai. Hogy te és Aizawa egy pár vagytok. Azt mondtad, valószínűleg Yuki anyja terjesztette el, hogy lejárasson a közvélemény előtt.

- De nem ez volt az igazi célja. – mondta keserűen Shuichi.

- Hanem?

- Hogy szétválasszon Yukival. – nézett fel végre az eperhajú fiú. Ibolyaszín szemei a legáthatóbb szomorúságot tükrözték.

- Szétválasszon? Azzal a pletykával? Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy „a langaléta" elhitte?

- Elintézték, hogy elhiggye. – hajtotta le ismét Shuichi a fejét.

- Hm? – húzta fel szemöldökét Hiro.

- Munka után rögtön haza mentem. Yuki nem volt otthon, megbeszélései voltak az új könyvvel kapcsolatban. Mikor hazaértem, megcsörrent a telefon. A lustaszemű volt. Azt mondta, találkoznunk kéne, mert van egy menyasszonya, akit teljesen összezavart a szombati pletyka és tőlem szeretné hallani az igazságot. Először nem akartam neki hinni, hiszen… De aztán úgy áradozott a lányról… Már majdnem letette a telefont, de én utána szóltam, hogy elmegyek. Utána szóltam… - húzta egy pillanatra gúnyos mosolyra Shuichi a száját a Yukitól eltanult módon. – Megmondta a címet és szerette volna, ha rögtön odamegyek. Én beleegyeztem, mert úgy tudtam, Yuki soká jön haza és nem akartam, hogy tudjon róla. De… próbáltam Aizawaról a legjobbat feltételezni. Azt hittem, megváltozott, hogy az a lány megváltoztatta. Tényleg naiv vagyok. – fújt lemondóan a fiú. – Szóval, odamentem. Nem sokkal azután, hogy odaértem, megszólalt a telefon. A lustaszemű menyasszonya volt. Illetve valaki, akivel úgy beszélt, mintha a menyasszonya lenne. Azt mondta, késni fog a lány, addig üljek le. Megkínált innivalóval, csevegett. Aztán kínált nekem valami eperlevet, amit mikor befelé hozott az ölembe borított. Fehér póló volt rajtam és attól féltem, nem jön ki a folt. Azt mondta, vegyem le a pólót, mert talán frissen még ki tudja szedni a foltot. Eltűnt vele a fürdőben, majd mikor visszajött azt mondta, hogy ad valamit az övéi közül, mert nem fogadhatom így Ayawet. Szóltam neki, hogy az ő inge is foltos lett, mire hálálkodva ő is levette az ingét, majd odaállított a tükör elé és elkezdett a szekrényben keresgélni. Ott álltam a tükör előtt és a nadrágomat és a cipőmet néztem, nem lett-e az is foltos. Majd találva egy inget megállt valahol a hátam mögött. Aztán hirtelen végig simította az oldalam egészen a nyakamtól… - remegett meg kissé Shuichi hangja az emlék hatására. - …utána megcsókolta a nyakam és szorosan megölelve a vállamra tette az állát. … Mozdulni sem tudtam. Teljesen ledermedtem a meglepetéstől és… - akadt el hirtelen a hangja. – Aztán felnéztem rá, de másra nem voltam képes. Ő kajánul vigyorgott rám. Hirtelen úgy éreztem, mintha valaki figyelne és elnéztem a tükörben Aizawa mellett… - vált Shu hangja egyre zaklatottabbá. – és… és… - meredt a fiú a padlóra elkerekedett szemekkel izgatottan zihálva. Ismét megjelent előtte a kép a dühtől égő szemű Yukiról.

- Ott állt Yuki. Igaz?

- Elszaladt. – mondta vékony hangon Shuichi. – Utána futottam, de mire leértem, már benn ült az kocsiban és elhajtott. Én pedig csak futottam és futottam és futottam és… - csuklott el a fiú hangja.

- Nyugodj meg! – ült le mellé Hiro és tette nyugtatóan a kezét a zaklatottságtól remegő fiú vállára.

- Hiába kiabáltam, nem állt meg. Elhajtott és nem tudom, hova ment. Nem hinném, hogy haza. Ráadásul ismét kizártam magam, így még be se tudtam menni a lakásba. – fújt egyet hitetlenkedő-megvetően Shuichi.

- Nyugodj meg! Minden rendbe fog jönni. Majd rájön, hogy közted és Tachi között nem volt soha semmi, csak tőrbecsaltak.

- Rájön? Te hogyan reagálnál ezek után? Inkább a szemednek hinnél, mint az eszednek. – kiáltotta indulatosan Shuichi belenézve Hiro fekete szemeibe. – El tudom képzelni, hogy mit gondol most rólam, mekkorát csalódhatott bennem. – hajtotta le a fejét mély keserűséggel.

- Majd bebizonyítjuk neki! – mondta elszántan a gitáros.

- Bebizonyítjuk? Hogyan? – nézett lemondó-hitetlenkedve rá az énekes.

- Majd kitaláljuk. Most menj, fürödj meg! Aztán feküdj le és próbálj meg pihenni!

- Pihenni?!

- Na, tedd, amit mondtam! – mondta tanáros szigorral Hiro. – Gyerünk! Aludj! Össze ne ess nekem! – vált hangja lágyabbá. – Holnap nem mész dolgozni! Fujisaki úgy is beteg.

- Ühüm. – egyezett bele mindenbe Shuichi, mert úgy érezte maradék ereje is elhagyja.

- Tessék, itt a törölköző és a cuccaid, amit múltkor itt felejtettél. – adott át mindent és könyöke alá nyúlva felhúzta a fiút az ágyról. – Gyerünk! Indulás! – vezette a fürdő felé. – Hidd el, utána jobb lesz egy kicsit! – mondta, majd rácsukta a fiúra a fürdőszoba ajtót. Megfordulva Hiro fekete szemeiben az elszántság és sajnálat különös egyvelege tükröződött.



Yuki észveszejtő tempóban robogott át az egész városon. Nem tudta, hova is megy, szinte alig látta az utat. Shuichit és Aizawat látta maga előtt, amint ott állnak a tükör előtt, ahogy Aizawa végigméri Shuichi testét és megcsókolja a nyakát… Minél inkább nem akart erre gondolni, annál inkább csak erre tudott. Lelkében pedig egyre inkább összekeveredett a gyűlölet és a keserűség, majd fokozatosan a keserűség vette át a helyet, így Yuki kezdett lassan lenyugodni és egyre lassabban hajtott autójával. Végül teljesen eluralkodott rajta a szomorúság. Leállt az autóval és reményvesztetten hajtotta fejét kormányon nyugvó kezeire.

- Shuichi… - sóhajtotta, majd csendben sírni kezdett. Kisírt magából mindent: dühöt, kétségbeesést és tehetetlenséget…

Mikor végre megnyugodott még sokáig ült a kocsiban így, kormányra hajtott fejjel. Kimerültnek érezte magát és jól esett végre semmire sem gondolni, csak ülni roskatagon, csukott szemekkel. Végül büszkesége volt az, ami cselekvésre ösztönözte. Büszkesége, hiszen milyen leigázottnak tűnhet most. És Yuki felett nem győzhet senki. Nem, még a legmegalázóbb helyzetben is méltóságteljesen viselkedik. Letörölte arcáról a könnyeket, nehogy látszódjon rajta, hogy a mindig kemény és fensőbbséget Yuki felszínre engedte a sok éve elzárt Eirit. Kiszállt a kocsiból és körülnézett, hol is van. Ekkor vette észre, hogy a parkban van. A parkban, ahol Shuichival megismerkedett. Kísértetiesen ugyanolyan volt minden, mint akkor, amikor először találkozott az énekessel. Beesteledett, égtek az óriás utcai lámpák és már mindenfelé virágoztak a fák és a bokrok. Erre a gondolatra gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját, nem is tudva, hogy a város másik felében egy összetört, eperhajú fiú ugyanilyen kifejezést öltve arcára meséli mai napjuk legszörnyűbb eseményét.



Yuki végtelenül elcsigázottan ért haza. Semmi másra nem vágyott, minthogy lerogyjon a kanapéjára cigarettát szívva, majd hátha elnyomja valamikor az álom. Agyába még mindig be-bevillant a kép, amint… de megpróbálta rögtön elhessegetni és több-kevesebb sikerrel össze is jött neki. Sokáig, nagyon sokáig bóklászott a parkban, majd leroskadt egy padra, mindvégig egyik cigarettáról a másikra gyújtott. Késő éjjel volt, mikor hazaért. Miután belépett a lakásba, bezárta az ajtót és biztonsági láncot is beakasztotta, amit talán még sosem tett meg. Kezét még mindig a láncon tartva elgondolkodott, miért is teszi ezt, de néhány másodperc múltán inkább úgy döntött, elég mára a gondolkodásból. Pihennie kéne, de vajon képes rá? Megfordult és kulcscsomóját a kisasztalra akarta tenni, de keze félúton megállt a levegőben. _„Shuichi kulcsai."_ – meredt a Nittle Grasper-es kulcstartóval ékesített kulcscsomóra Yuki. _„Mit keres ez itt? Itt járt?"_ – indult el sebes léptekkel a szőke férfi a nappaliba. A szobában a kanapén ott hevert Shuichi Ryuichitól kapott Kumagoro-ja, a videó tetején a videokazettái, hátizsákja a telefonasztal mellett. Ekkor a konyhába ment, ahol ott volt a fiú pálcikaemberes bögréje. Ezután a hálószoba felé vette az irányt. Az ágy még bevetetlen volt, a párnán ott volt még mindkettejük fejének nyoma, Shu alvópólója, az összes ruhája ott volt a félig nyitott szekrényben. _„Nem, nem volt itt. De akkor…"_ – gondolkodott el, hogy miért van ott a kulcs_. „Kizárta magát."_ – fújt egyet megvetően a férfi. Majd elindult a dolgozószobája felé, mert ingerelte a sok holmi, ami mind Shuichié. Tudta, ott nem lesz semmi, ami az övé, sosem engedte, hogy ott is széthányja a cuccait.

Beérve a szobába halkan becsukta az ajtót, hogy kirekesszen mindent, amit nem akar látni, majd ledobva zakóját rágyújtott egy újabb cigarettára. Az elmúlt néhány órában annyi cigit szívott, mint amennyit máskor egy egész nap alatt szokott. Ledobta magát a székére és hanyagul elfeküdt benne, karjait ernyedten lelógatta. Csukott szemekkel ült így vagy negyed órát, aztán hirtelen felült, bekapcsolta laptopját és hevesen elkezdett gépelni.



Másnap a bekapcsolt laptop mellett az íróasztalon feküdve ébredt fel. Az éjjel csak egy pillanatra akart rádőlni karjaira, mert a több órai üléstől nagyon fájt a háta, a sok írástól pedig már égett a szeme, de aztán elnyomta a fáradt álom. Felébredve még összetörtebben érezte magát, mint este. Fájt a háta, a feje és a szeme is és amikor eszébe jutottak a tegnapi nap eseményei fájt a … szíve is. De a gondolatot ismét elhessegette magától és annak érdekében, hogy teljesen felébredjen főzött egy jó erős kávét, miközben rágyújtott aznapi első cigarettájára. (Azt gondolnánk a tegnapi tengernyi cigi után legalább délig rá sem bírna nézni még a cigisdobozra sem, de nem. Yuki bárhol és bármikor rá tud gyújtani egy cigarettára.) Majd elindult a nappali felé, hogy szokásához híven ott fogyassza el kávéját, de Shuichi szétdobált holmiai ismét a tegnapi hatást váltották ki, így inkább Yuki kivonult az erkélyre kávézni.

Az erkélyről a telefon csöngése szólította be.

- Igen? – szólt bele Yuki durvább hangon, mint máskor.

- Hallom, ma mogorvább vagy a szokásosnál is. – szólt egy mosolygós férfihang a vonal túlsó végén.

- Seguchi…

- Igen, én vagyok. Ohayo! – szólt Tohma vidámabban, mint máskor.

- Mit akarsz? – mordult egyet Yuki.

- Olyan beteg Shuichi, hogy Hironak kellett felhívnia helyette, hogy nem jön ma dolgozni? Csak nem elkapta Sugurutól? Mi van vele?

- Nem tudom és nem is érdekel. – válaszolta nagyon ingerülten a férfi.

- Eiri-san… - mondta halkan Seguchi. – Mi történt Shu…

- Ki ne ejtsd előttem a nevét!

- Eiri-san… - suttogta, hangja teljes meglepetést és megdöbbenést sugárzott.

- Az a kölyök meghalt számomra. Ő nem létezik többet… és soha nem is létezett! – kiáltotta a telefonba feldühödten Yuki.

- De…

- Hagyj békén! – kiáltotta rekedten Yuki és félt, hogy hangja elárulja gyenge lelkiállapotát, ezért gyorsan lecsapta a telefont.



- Mi…? Eiri-san! Eiri-san! Eiri… - szólongatta a telefonban egyre kétségbeesettebben Seguchi. Arca megdöbbenést, kétségbeesést, tanácstalanságot és némi félelmet sugárzott. Korábbi boldog mosolyának már nyoma sem volt. Szép lassan visszatette a telefonkagylót a helyére, majd ugyanilyen lassú tempóban hátradőlt puhatámlájú irodai székében, miközben arckifejezése mit sem változott. _„Mi volt ez? Vajon mi történt? Sose hallottam még ilyennek._ _Nem tudom és nem is érdekel._ _Az a kölyök meghalt számomra. Ő nem létezik többet… és soha nem is létezett!_ _Hagyj békén!_ _Az a hang… olyan rekedt volt, mint aki mindjárt… elsírja magát!"_ Ekkor Seguchi felugrott az íróasztalától, futtában a titkárnőnek megmondta, hogy nem biztos, még ma visszajön, majd kirohant az N.G. épületéből, autóba ugrott és olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudott elindult Yuki lakása felé.



A telefonkagyló csattanása zengett a csöndes lakásban. Az egyetlen zaj, ami mellette hallható volt, Yuki zihálása. A telefonasztal mellett állt, görcsösen markolva a kagylót, szemei szorosan összezárva. Cigarettáját és üres kávéscsészéjét leejtette a földre. Hosszú pillanatokig állt így, majd hirtelen eleresztette a készüléket és szemeit még mindig csukva tartva, dülöngélve támolytott a kanapéhoz és roskadt le rá. Hanyatt dőlt és így ült nagyon sokáig. Lassú megnyugvását csak az mutatta, hogy egyre kevésbé szorította össze a szemeit.


	5. Hazugság volt minden

Seguchi Tohma úgy száguldott autójával át a városon, mint még soha. Higgadt autóvezető volt, de most sorra előzte meg a nála lassabb autókat. El nem tudta képzelni, mi történt Yuki és Shuichi között, hogy a férfi ilyet mondott. Mióta együtt volt az eperhajú énekessel soha nem engedte, hogy bárki is rosszat mondjon róla, mindenkivel szemben megvédte és most így beszélt róla. „_Az a kölyök nem létezik többé!_" Folyton Yuki szavait hallotta a fejében újra és újra és újra… „_Hagyj békén!_" Soha, még soha nem mondott neki ilyet. Gyerekkoruk óta nem mondta ki a férfi, de ő és Seguchi barátok voltak. A legjobbak. És Seguchi mindig tudta, mi történik vele és mindig segített neki. Yuki mindennél fontosabb volt neki, ezért rohant most is hozzá, hogy kiderítse, mi történt vele és hogy segíthessen neki.

Seguchi csak akkor lassította le autóját, amikor a szőke férfi lakásának utcájába ért. Remélte, hogy nem ment el sehova zaklatott lelkiállapotában (ami jellemző lett volna rá). Felment az emeletre és udvariasan bekopogott az ajtón, bár belül majd szétfeszítette az idegesség.

Semmi.

Újra bekopogott, hangosabban.

Semmi.

Seguchi kezdett egyre idegesebb lenni, egyre inkább aggódott. Nem tudott mit kezdeni azzal a Yukival, aki olyan durván kiabált vele a telefonban. Durva már többször is volt, de azt Tohma megszokta, az csak a szokásos tüskés Yuki volt, akit tudott kezelni. De ez az érzelmeit megmutató üvöltő Yuki… Ezt nem ismerte. Ezzel nem tudott mit kezdeni, épp ezért nem tudta mit fog ez a Yuki tenni és ettől félt. Nem tudta, hogy a végtelenségig feldühödött Yukival vagy a kétségbeesés legszélső határán lévő Eirivel beszélt-e telefonon.

Seguchi mindig tudta, mit történik, mi fog történni, hogy ki mit tesz, mit fog tenni. Nem szerette a meglepetéseket és így nem is érhették. Semmi nem történhetett anélkül, hogy ő ne tudott volna róla (vagy ne ő irányította volna az eseményeket).

Most már látható idegességgel hosszan megnyomta a csengőt.

Ismét semmi.

Nem bírta tovább. Annak idején, mikor Yuki még egyedül lakott, mikor még nem ismerte Shuichit, Seguchi gyakran eljárt hozzá, bevásárolt neki, rendet rakott, elintézett ezt-azt, amit Yuki elfelejtett vagy egyszerűen csak nem foglalkozott vele. Ezért volt egy kulcsa, amit anno nem adott vissza Yukinak, mikor Shuichival összeköltözött, bár manapság már e célból nem járt el hozzá, csak néha meglátogatta, mikor már rég nem találkozott a férfival. Ilyenkor mindig saját kulcsával jött be, amit Yuki többször a szemére vetett, de a kulcsot sosem kérte vissza. Most is elővette a kulcsot és bement. Az az csak bement volna, hogy ha előző este Yuki szokásától eltérően be nem akasztja a biztonsági láncot is. De ha bemenni nem is tudott, így már biztos volt, hogy a férfi otthon van.

- Eiri-san! – szólította meg Seguchi. – Eiri-san!

Ismét semmi válasz. Seguchi kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét.

- Eiri-san! Engedj be! – szólt ismét.

Yuki a kulcs motozására összerezzent. Egy pillanatra azt hitte Shuichi. Nem akart vele találkozni. De aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Shuichi kulcsai a kisasztalon vannak.

- Eiri-san!

„Seguchi."

- Eiri! – szólt erélyesebben türelmét vesztve Seguchi Tohma. – Nyisd ki az ajtót!

Erre a hangra Yuki szemei felpattantak. Nem szokott ilyen hangon beszélni vele a férfi és a san-t sem mondta a neve mellé.

- Eiri! Nyisd ki az ajtót! Kérlek! – vált hangja finomabbá az utolsó szónál. Ekkor Yuki felállt a kanapéról és lassan, kelletlenül kicsoszogott ajtót nyitni.

- Köszönöm. – mondta mélyen Yuki szemébe nézve. Megpróbálta kiolvasni belőle, hogy mire is számítson, de nem sikerült neki. A férfi szemei nem tükröztek mást, mint némi bosszúságot, amiért Seguchi idejött és talán egy csöppnyi meglepetést az előbbi hangnemért. Majd Yuki hátat fordított és becsoszogott a nappaliba, hogy ismét elszívjon egy cigarettát.

Seguchi kutatva nézett körül a szobában, ahol Shuichi szokásosan szétdobált cuccain kívül (ami meglepte, hogy itt vannak, ha ennyire csakugyan összevesztek) nem talált sok változást. A hamutálban a szokottnál sokkal több cigicsikket talált és a földön hevert egy félig elszívott cigaretta, ami szerencse, hogy nem égette ki vagy gyújtotta fel a szőnyeget és egy üres kávéscsésze. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye őket, miközben Yuki ismét a kanapén ült szájában egy frissen meggyújtott cigivel. Rá se nézett vendégére, mintha ott se lett volna. Seguchi levette kabátját, kalapját és leült ő is a kanapéra.

- Eiri-san!

- …

- Mi történt?

- Mondtam, hogy ne gyere ide. – mordult rá a férfi, de Seguchi nem ijedt meg tőle, sőt egy halvány mosoly suhant át az arcán, mert ez a régi, megszokott Yuki volt, akivel már tudott mit kezdeni. Olyan, mint a kutya: ugat, de nem harap.

- Tudom. De ismersz…

- Igen, mindenbe beleütöd az orrod, amibe nem kéne. – vált Yuki hangja ismét keményebbé. – Ha azt mondom, hogy hagyj békén, akkor hagyj is békén! – nézett a férfira villogó szemekkel.

- Ha azt akartad, hogy hagyjalak békén, miért engedtél be?

- Mert kinn nyavalyogtál volna az ajtó előtt ítéletnapig, hogy engedjelek be. És így legalább ezt megelőztem. – mondta megrántva a vállát.

- Áruld el végre, hogy mi történt!

- Vége! – mondta nemes egyszerűséggel Yuki.

- Hogy-hogy vége? Mit tett Shuichi, hogy…

- Ne mondd ki! – kiáltotta egyre jobban parazsló borostyánszínű szemekkel a férfi, miután a fiú nevétől megrázkódott.

- Miért? – kérdezte nyugodtan Seguchi.

- …

- Eiri-san! Kérlek, mondd el, hogy mi történt! Miért vesztetek össze? Mit tett? Vagy mit nem?

- Most már mindegy. Megtette és kész. Számomra nem létezik többé és ennyi. És ha most nem haragszol, összeszedném a cuccait, hogy ne foglalják a helyet és végre ismét rend legyen. – állt fel Yuki elnyomva a cigarettáját és elkezdte Shuichi tv körül szétszórt dolgait összerendezni. Seguchi csak ült ott és nézte.

- Mi az? Mit ülsz ott? – állt meg a férfi kezében egy kazettával. – Mit nézel? Nem azt mondtam, hogy menj innen?

- Ie. Csak azt, hogy összeszeded a cuccait.

- Akkor most mondom, MENJ EL! Most rögtön. – vágta rá most már végképp mérgesen.

- …

- Mi a fenének jöttél ide? Áruld el, hogy minek? – kiáltotta Yuki. – Megmondtam, hogy hagyj békén. Minek jöttél ide? Hogy te is kinevess? Ki kérte, hogy gyere ide? Senki. Mit akarsz tőlem? Miért vagy itt? Azt ne mond, hogy segíteni. Nincs szükségem segítségre! Nincs szükségem senkire! Hagyjon engem mindenki békén! Miért nem hagytok békén? – kiabált torkaszakadtából Yuki. Szemei villogtak, de egyre vizesebbek lettek. – Nem kell senki. Mindenki csak átver és kihasznál. Keressetek magatoknak más balekot! Ő is átvert! Hittem neki. Azt hittem, ő más, vele más lesz. Az is volt. De átvert! Hazudság volt minden. Minden mozdulata, minden szava, minden csókja. Hazugság volt minden… - akadt el a hangja és tört ki belőle megint a sírás. Pedig nem akarta. Mennyire nem akart sírni. Főleg Seguchi előtt, de nem tudott mit tenni, csak ömlöttek a könnyei és elhomályosult előtte minden, könnyeitől nem látott semmit. Térdre rogyott és a videokazettát még mindig szorongatva sírt.

- Semmi baj. Nyugodj meg! Nem lesz semmi baj. Minden rendbe fog jönni. – térdelt mellé és ölelte meg a síró férfit Seguchi. Szőke fürtjeit simogatva vállára húzta a fejét és nyugtatgatta.

- Nem, nem fog. – mondta könnyei között Yuki. – Elment. Az a Kölyök nincs többé. Nem is volt.

- Eiri… - suttogta megrendülten Seguchi. – Nyugodj meg!

Yuki hosszú percekig sírt egy bánatos férfi zokogásával. Majd szép lassan megnyugodott és már szégyellte magát, amiért sírt. Seguchi előtt. Gyorsan megtörölte a szemét. Visszatért a büszkesége.

Seguchi is észrevette ezt és kiengedte karjaiból Yukit és mindketten visszaültek a kanapéra. Mindkettejük szeme végtelenségig szomorú volt. Yuki szemei teljesen kivörösödtek a sírástól és elkezdett fájni a feje. Nem szeretett sírni.

- Jobban vagy? – törte meg a csöndet Seguchi.

- Ühüm.

- Most már elmondod, mi történt?

- Ühüm. – majd mély lélegzetet vett. – Megcsalt.

- ???

- Megcsalt. Mindvégig. Aizawa Tachival.

- Lehetetlen. – fakadt ki a férfi.

- Láttam.

- Mi? – képedt el végleg a skandináv szőke férfi.

- Elmentem Aizawához. Nem volt bezárva az ajtó, bementem. Ott állt a tükör előtt félmeztelen. Aizawa is félmeztelen. Aztán mögé állt és… ahogy végig nézett rajta… aztán végigsimította az oldalát, megcsókolta a nyakát… - mondta kissé undorodva és fájón. - … és szorosan magához ölelte. Kócosak voltak, mint akik most keltek ki az ágyból… Elszaladtam. Jött utánam és kiabált…

- Eiri…

- Csak hajtottam, nagyon gyorsan, nem tudtam, hova megyek, csak minél messzebb akartam tőle kerülni…

- Miért mentél oda?

- Hm? – kapta fel Yuki a fejét. – Anya felhívott.

- Mi? – húzta össze gyanakvón Seguchi a szemét.

- Felhívott, hogy megtudott valamit róla és menjek el arra a címre. Nem akartam, de aztán úgy voltam, hogy elmegyek, úgy sem találok ott semmit és majd jól az orra alá dörgölöm, hogy rosszak az információi és ő sose csalna meg. – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Yuki. – De igaza lett. Tudhattam volna, hogy ha valami rosszat talál, rögtön elújságolja és biztosra megy, hogy tényleg szétmenjünk.

„_Ez az!"_ – gondolta magában Seguchi.

- Arra nem gondoltál, hogy nem a valóságot láttad?

- Mi?

- Hogy őt is csak átverték?

- Nem láttad őket.

- Hm. – mordult egyet yukisan Seguchi.

- Elmehetsz nyugodtan. – mondta hirtelen Yuki.

- Hm?

- Tudom, hogy dolgod van.

- Azok ráérnek. Most csak te számítasz.

- Szeretnék egyedül lenni. – mondta a padlóra szegezve tekintetét Yuki.

- Rendben. Elmegyek. De ne kelljen még egyszer dörömbölnöm, hogy beengedj! Bennem nem fogsz csalódni. Én sosem foglak átverni.

Yuki alig észrevehetően bólintott.

- Összeszeded a holmiait?

- Ühüm.

- Találkozol vele?

- Nem. – mondta elszántan Yuki.

Seguchi bólintott. – Akkor elmegyek. Majd találkozunk.

Yuki ismét a régi lett. Nem reagált és a cigisdoboza után nyúlt. Seguchi pedig elment és agyában ott dübörgött a gondolat, hogy nem is Shuichi tehet mindenről, hanem… Sara.



Miután Seguchi elment Yuki ismét sokáig ült hanyagul eldobva magát a kanapén, szájában ott lógott az elmaradhatatlan cigaretta. Majd hirtelen elhatározással felállt, elnyomta félig elszívott cigijét és nagy hévvel nekilátott Shuichi dolgait összeszedni. Mindent gondosan dobozba tett: a videokazettáit, mangáit, néhány könyvét, ruháit, mindenét. Mire mindezzel végzett már késő délután volt. Miután megbizonyosodott, hogy a fiúnak egyetlen holmija nem maradt a lakásban sehol, felhívta Hirot, mert teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy az eperhajú énekes most is nála van, mint eddig minden egyes összeveszésük alkalmával.

Nem is kellett sokat várnia, a gitáros 2 csengés fel is vette a telefont.

- Moshi-moshi?

- Összeszedtem a cuccait. – mordult a telefonba az író.

- Yuki-san!

- Igen. Mint mondtam, itt vannak a cuccai bedobozolva. Mikor akarsz érte jönni?

- Miért hiszel Aizawának?

- Mikor jössz a kölyök gönceiért? – kérdezte dühösen Yuki.

- Tőrbe csalták. Ő sosem volt együtt Tachival. Sose lenne képes megcsalni téged, főleg nem _vele_. Csak téged szeret, még a hangulata is veled való kapcsolatával együtt ingadozik. Tudod, milyen Shuichi.

- Azt hittem, tudom. Szóval, mikor jössz el ezekért a vackokért?

- Hagyd ott, ahol vannak. Figyelj rám…

- Nem, te figyelj én rám! Vége! A kölyökkel mindennek vége! Érted? Soha többet nem akarom látni. – fakadt ki dühösen a szőke férfi. – Gyere el a dobozokért holnap bármikor. Nem leszek itthon, a kulcsot majd reggel elküldöm az N.G.-be. Ha haza jövök és a dobozok még mindig itt vannak, kidobom őket, tehát jobb, ha tényleg eljössz érte. – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Yuki, majd lecsapta a telefont.



- Ki volt az? Ayaka-chan? – kérdezte Shuichi kijőve a fürdőszobából vizes haját törölgetve.

- Ie. – mondta szemlesütve Hiro. – Yuki volt az.

- Yuki? – kérdezte a fiú közömbösséget erőltetve magára, de nem igazán sikerült neki. Hangján hallatszott a szomorúság, ami tegnap óta úrrá volt rajta. – Mit akart?

- Megmondta, hogy holnap menjek el a holmijaidért. Bedobozolt mindent. – válaszolta szomorúan Hiro aggódó pillantást vetve barátjára.

- Fúúúú!!!! – sóhajtott nagyot Shuichi és lerogyott az ágyra és teljesen magába roskadva nézett maga elé. Ibolyaszín szemei lassan megteltek könnyel. Tudta, Yuki tényleg nem hisz neki és mindennek vége, ha már össze is csomagolta a cuccait.

- Shuichi…? – szólította meg óvatosan a gitáros.

- Mondott még valamit?

- Nem igazán. Próbáltam észhez téríteni, de rém dühös lett és kiabált velem, hogy… - harapta el hirtelen Hiro a mondat végét.

- Hogy? – kérdezte némi kíváncsisággal a kis énekes, de valójában nem volt benne biztos, hogy tényleg tudni akarja, mit is mondott még Yuki.

- Hogy hagyjam őt ezzel békén, mert részéről vége. – bökte ki félénken az igazságot a fiú, majd még aggodalmasabban nézett kis eperhajú barátjára, amint az ott ült az ágy szélén vizes hajjal teljesen magába zuhanva.

- Mikor mész el a dobozokért? – mondta megkeményítve hangját és elapasztva könnyeit Shuichi. – Hogy mész be, ha ott maradtak a kulcsaim?

- Reggel elküldi őket az N.G.-be.

- Köszönöm, hogy elhozod őket.

- Shuichi! Nem értem, mi van veled? Hiszen szereted. Ő is szeret téged. Ne engedd, hogy az a mocsok Aizawa és Yuki anyja közétek álljon! – fakadt ki értetlenkedve Hiro. – Könyörgöm, ne add fel!

- …

- Isten bizony nem értelek téged. Miért vagy ilyen?

- Miért vagyok ilyen? – Kiáltott fel Shuichi hirtelen ráemelve ismét könnyes szemeit. – Igen, szeretem. Mindennél jobban szeretem Yukit. De mit tegyek? Látni sem akar. Elhitt mindent, amit látott. Igen, a szemének hisz. Megértem őt. Sokan inkább hinnének a szemüknek. Ha akarom, sem tudom megmagyarázni neki. Nincs semmi, amivel bizonyíthatnám! – hajtotta le fejét csendesen zokogva.

- Shuichi… - mondta nagyon halkan, finoman Hiro. – Nyugodj meg! – ölelte át a vállát vigasztalón a kis énekesnek.



Seguchi a Yukival folytatott beszélgetése után nem ment vissza az N.G.-be. Nem, képtelen lett volna most visszamenni az irodájába és dolgozni. Más sem járt a fejében csak a síró és teljesen összetört Yuki, az, hogy valahol a városban egy eperhajú fiú ugyanilyen rosszul érzi magát és az, hogy mindkettő egy gonosz és mindenre elszánt nő miatt szenvednek. Igen, Sara miatt. Azt hiszi, jót tesz a fiának. Ha! Ha most látná Yukit, mennyire el van keseredve… Hogy' tehet ilyet egy anya? Anya?! Éveken keresztül nem beszélt a fiával, igaz ez döntően nem tőle függött, de akkor is… Milyen jogon szól bele az életébe. Dühös volt. Igen, végtelen dühös volt Seguchi, amiért ilyet tett Yukival az a nő. Ismét eszébe jutott, hogy bezzeg vele sosem bánt így, soha nem is mert volna így bánni vele. (Ami éppen nem baj.) Helyette mindent megtett, hogy a kedvében járjon.


	6. Én mindent megteszek érte!

Seguchi Tohma ismét szélsebesen vezetett, mint mikor Yukihoz sietett. Tövig nyomta a gázpedált, szlalomozott a lassabban haladó autók között és olyasmire készült, amit nem tartott valószínűnek, hogy valaha is meg fog tenni, de a szőke íróért bármit megtett volna.

Az N.G. tejfölszőke hajú igazgatója csikorgó kerekekkel állt meg az Uesugi-birtok udvarán, autójának oldalán pattogtak a kavicsok. Villámgyorsan kiugrott a kocsiból és lángoló belsővel felszaladt a ház kőlépcsőin, majd becsöngetett.

- Konichiwa!

- Konichiwa! Itt van Sara Uesugi?

- Hai. Kit jelenhetek be.

- A vejét: Seguchi Tohmát.

A komornyik elvette Seguchi prémes kabátját és kalapját, bevezette a nappaliba, majd felment az emeletre, hogy jelentse a vendég érkezését úrnőjének.

- Ó, Seguchi! Milyen kellemes meglepetés. Régen láttalak.

- Helló, Sara! – mosolyodott el a szokásosnál is kobraszerűbben a férfi.

- Kérsz egy italt?

- Ie, arigatou. Nem maradok sokáig.

- Minek köszönhetem a látogatást? – ült le a kanapéra a nő, hellyel kínálva Tohmát is.

- Gondoltam, megkérdezem, hogy' vagy. – kérdezte a Nittle Grasper szintetizátorosa vészjóslóan mosolyogva, miközben jelezte kezével, inkább állva maradna.

- Köszönöm. Igazán remekül. – mosolygott vissza a nő mit sem sejtve.

- Igazán örülök, hogy ilyen nagy boldogsággal tölt el, hogy tönkre teszed a fiad életét. – vált Seguchi arcán a mosoly gúnyossá és megvetővé.

- Tessék? – hökkent meg a nő.

- Ugyan Sara, kérlek, ne tettesd magad! Ne mond, hogy nem az volt a célod, hogy elválaszd Shuichit Yukitól!

- Valóban nem örülök, hogy együtt vannak, de…

- Csak voltak. – vágott közbe a férfi. - Hála neked és a kis szövetkezésednek Aizawa Tachival.

- Miről beszélsz? Ki az az Aizawa Tachi? – kérdezte Sara teljesen felháborodva, hogy egyetlen sógora vádolja.

- Rendben, játszd azt, hogy nem tudsz semmit, de nem fogsz átverni! – mondta megvetően, most már mosoly nélkül a férfi. – Közlöm, sikerült a kis akciótok. Gratulálok, remekül volt megszerkesztve. Aizawa lelkére beszélt a – beismerem – naiv Shuichinek, te pedig felhívtad Yukit és az önfejűségében bízva megadtad neki azt a címet. Igen, elment, látta a kis jelenetet. Minden remekül ment, úgy, ahogy tervezted. Szétmentek. Csak egyet nem tudsz… Hogy Eirinek mennyire fáj mindez. Úgy érzi, nincs senki, akiben bízhat. Te ejtetted rajta a legnagyobb sebet.

- Ó, nem, én nem tettem semmit. – nevetett fel gúnyosan a nő. – Az a kis énekes volt, aki sebet ejtett rajta, nem én.

- Nem. Ő kirángatta abból a mély gödörből, ahonnan senki más nem volt képes. Te viszont egy még mélyebbe taszítod ezzel a tetteddel. És ehhez nem is találhattál volna aljasabb társat magadnak, mint Aizawa Tachi. – mérte végig lenézőn Seguchi Sarat tetőtől talpig.

- Köszönöm, a lelki mélyelemzést a fiamról. – mondta lekezelőn a szőke nő.

- Igazán szívesen. Remélem, ezeket hallva nem lepődsz majd meg, ha miután rájön a fiad, mit tettél, akkor nem csak még inkább a semmibe fog venni, de már utálni is fog, pedig most sem vagy épp a szíve csücske. – mosolyodott el a férfi ismét sajátosan. – És hidd el, én mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy rájöjjön, mert ő is és Shuichi is megérdemlik, hogy boldogok legyenek. Együtt. – nyomta meg sokat mondóan az utolsó szót. – Szóval, sok szerencsét kívánok, hogy túléld a haragját! - Billentette el fejét oldalra még kobraszerűbben mosolyogva a tejfölhajú zenész. – Szia! – köszönt el, majd megfordult és kisétált az ajtón, miközben Sara egy szót sem bírt szólni, olyannyira meglepte, hogy veje, akinek eddig egy udvariatlan szava nem volt hozzá, így leteremtette és nyílt párbajra hívta ki.

Mialatt ezen gondolkodott nem vette észre, hogy valaki lejött a lépcsőn és csöndben megállt mögötte.

- Szívem! – szólította meg Sarat a férje.

- Ó, Istenem! – fordult meg hirtelen a nő. – Úgy megijesztettél, Kazuko. Mióta állsz már ott?

- Most jöttem le. Ki volt itt?

- Seguchi. – mondta némi megvetéssel a hangjában Sara.

- Mi volt ez a hangzavar? Azért jöttem le, hogy megnézzem, mi folyik itt, de csak téged talállak itt a gondolataidba mélyedve.

- A hangzavar? A mi drágalátos vejünk volt. A vejünk, aki eddig még csak a hangját sem emelte meg soha, most teljesen kikelve magából kiabált velem és engem okolt, amiért a fiunk szakított azzal a kis énekessel.

- Szakított? Eiri? Shuichival? – képedt el a férfi.

- Igen.

- És tényleg semmi közöd nincs a dologhoz? – kérdezte gyanakodva Kazuko.

- Ez azért így nem igaz.

- Na, tessék. Mondtam, hogy hagyd őket békén. Eiri tudja, mi a jó neki. Felnőtt már, el tudja dönteni.

- De egy fiú!? Ráadásul csak 19 éves. Egy rock zenész.

- Seguchi is az.

- Amint látod meg is lett az eredmény. Úgy látszik most jött elő az igazi énje. Így beszélni velem…

- Jajj, kérlek, Sara! Jogos a dühe, hiszen gyerekkora óta Eiri a legjobb barátja és nagyon félti. Ráadásul te minden okot megadtál neki a gyanakvásra. De tulajdonképpen mit is tettél, hogy szétválaszd őket?

- Csak utánanéztem egy kicsit annak a fiúnak és találtam is valamit, amit el is mondtam Eirinek és úgy látszik tényleg igaz volt, hiszen amiatt szakítottak. De Seguchi azzal gyanúsított, hogy én terveztem ki az egészet egy férfival és választottam szét őket.

- Mit találtál Shuichiról?

- Emlékszel arra a múltkori pletykára a tv-ben, hogy az a fiú a kapcsolatuk kezdete óta megcsalja Eirit egy másik rock zenésszel, Aizawa Tachival? – Kazuko bólintott. – Szóval megragadott engem ez a dolog és kiderült, hogy igaz. Rendszeresen találkozgat azzal a férfival a lakásán. Utána pedig mintha mi sem történt volna hazamegy Eirihez.

- És Seguchi azzal vádolt, hogy ezzel a férfival együtt terveltél ki valamit?

- Úgy van.

- Hm. Érdekes elmélet.

- Érdekes? – kérdezte szinte hisztérikus hangon a nő. – Én nem ezt mondtam volna.

- Egyre inkább kíváncsi vagyok erre a fiú, ki lehet, aki ennyi galibát okoz a családunkban. Még csak nem is láttam soha.

- Nem sokat vesztettél. Hidd el nekem! Egy bajkeverő csalóval kevesebbet ismersz. – mondta csak úgy félvállról Sara, miközben odasétált az asztalhoz, hogy töltsön magának egy italt.

- De a fiunk mégis csak szereti.

- Hmph. – fújt egyet megvetően a szőke nő. – Lehet, de már rájött, hogy rossz emberre pazarolta az érzelmeit. – Kazuko ekkor kizökkent gondolataiból és összehúzott szemekkel, furcsán nézett feleségére.

- Ki tudja… - mondta végül a férfi elmerengve.

Mika épp akkor ért haza házukba, mikor megszólalt a telefon.

- Moshi-moshi!

- Szia, Mika!

- Apa! Micsoda meglepetés. – mosolyodott el a lány.

- Hogy vagy, kislányom?

- Köszönöm, remekül. És ti?

- Mi is. Csak régen találkoztunk.

- Való igaz. Nem igazán akartunk átmenni azóta a veszekedés óta.

- Ugyan, kérlek. Az anyád és Eiri veszekedése volt, de ezt most hagyjuk. Seguchi otthon van?

- Nem. Én is csak most jöttem. Miért?

- Ma meglátogatta anyádat és csúnyán összevesztek.

- Összevesztek? Seguchi és anya? Mi történt?

- Eiri és Shuichi szakítottak és Seguchi azzal vádolta anyádat, hogy ő és valami Aizawa szövetkeztek ellenük és ők választották szét őket.

- Seguchi odament és ezt mondta anyának? Ez lehetetlen. – szörnyülködött a lány ismerve férjét, milyen udvariasan viselkedett mindig is Sarával és az édesapjával.

- Ezek szerint mégsem. Ezért hívtalak. Nem beszélhetnék ma veled és Seguchival.

- Miről? – kérdezte meglepődve és kissé megijedve Mika.

- Shuichiról. Semmit nem tudok róla, azon kívül, amit anyád mondott.

- Természetesen, gyere át ma vacsorára. Szólok Seguchinak, hogy érjen haza időben. 7 óra megfelel?

- Tökéletes lesz. Igazán köszönöm. – érződött némi megkönnyebbülés Kazuko hangján. – És csak, hogy tudd: nem neheztelek Seguchira a történtekért. Anyádat ismerve, kitelik tőle, hogy ilyesmit tegyen. Főleg, ha Eiriről van szó.

- Tudom. – mondta keserűen a lány.

- Akkor 7-re ott leszek. Szia, kicsikém!

- Rendben. Szia, apa! – tette le a telefon Mika. Néhány másodpercig elgondolkozva állt a telefonkagylót markolva, majd hirtelen ismét felkapta, hogy felhívja a férjét és tudassa vele, hogy az apósa vacsorára jön hozzájuk és nagyon jó lenne, ha ott lenne ő is.



Seguchi Tohma nagyon meglepődött, mikor felesége felhívta és közölte vele, hogy Kazuko felhívta otthon és elmondta a szóváltását Sarával és szeretne ma átmenni hozzájuk, hogy ezt-azt kérdezzen Shuichiról és, ezt az egészet megbeszéljék. Tehát Mika meghívta ma 7 órára vacsorára és legyen szíves ő is megjelenni, mert Mika nagyon kíváncsi erre az egészre, annak ellenére, hogy az apja azt mondta nem neheztel rá.

Seguchi a Sarával való veszekedése után sem ment vissza az irodába, mára végleg lemondott arról, hogy dolgozzon. Helyette bement egy szupermarketbe és bevásárolt mindenféle élelmiszert, amiről tudta, hogy Yuki szereti. Ezután bement egy jó étterembe, kiválasztott az étlapról vagy háromféle fogást, közte mizolevest, ami Yuki kedvence, becsomagoltatta és elment az író lakására.

Yuki otthon volt, becsomagolta Shuichi holmiait és épp befejezte Hiroval való beszélgetését, mikor Seguchi megérkezett.

A szőke író roppant megörült barátjának (bár ezt egyáltalán nem mutatta), mert csak most jött rá, hogy nagyon éhes és valóban nem sok minden volt már a hűtőben.

Seguchi türelmesen végigvárta, míg Yuki mind a három fogást elfogyasztotta, bepakolt mindent a hűtőbe, elmosogatott, de egész idő alatt nem említett, hogy volt Saránál és ma találkozik Kazukoval is. Egyáltalán nem volt a szándékában. Úgy gondolta jobb, ha Yuki minderről nem tud, elég volt neki az elmúlt 2 nap eseménye, az, ami történt.

Miután mindennel végzett, megérezte, hogy Yuki mindezért nagyon hálás (amit soha nem mondana ki), de szeretne ismét egyedül lenni, ezért elbúcsúzott a kanapén cigarettázó férfitól és csöndben távozott, hogy hazamenjen és még átöltözzön a vacsora előtt, amiről remélte, nem lesz túlzottan kínos.



- Csak hogy itthon vagy. El nem tudtam képzelni, hol vagy. – csókolta meg hazatérő férjét Mika. – Először az irodában hívtalak, de a titkárnőd azt mondta, még délelőtt elmentél és azt mondtad, nem biztos, hogy még visszamész. Mikor telefonon beszéltünk, akkor sem mondtad, hogy hol vagy és mikor jössz.

- Elmentem bevásárolni Eirinek, vittem neki meleg ételt is. Biztos nem evett tegnap óta. – válaszolta Seguchi, miközben levette kabátját és kalapját és elindult, hogy töltsön magának egy italt ez után a fárasztó nap után.

- Mi történt valójában?

- Szakított Shuichival.

- Ezt apa is mondta. De pontosan mi történt és miért mentél el ma anyához?

- Majd elmondom, ha Kazuko is itt lesz. Gyorsan át szeretnék öltözni. Mindjárt itt lesz. – válaszolta egy fáradt mosoly kíséretében a férfi.

- Rendben. – sóhajtotta Mika, pedig már nagyon kíváncsi volt az események minden részletére, hogy mi is okozta mindig nyugodt férje mai heves érzelemkitörését. Azt értette, hogy az öccse a legjobb barátja gyerekkora óta, de ez akkor sem vallott Seguchira. Soha nem emelte fel a hangját senkivel, még ha nagyon mérges is volt rá. Azt is mindig egy furcsa mosollyal intézte el vagy vágott vissza valakinek. Az igaz, hogy sosem hagyta magát. Nagy harcos az üzletben és az életben egyaránt, ha valakivel jól elbánt, azt is mindig csöndben tette. Nem ujjongott hangosan ugrálva, de nem is veszekedett soha. Mindent egy visszafogott mosollyal intézett el. Éppen ezért lepte meg annyira, mikor apja közölte, hogy elment az anyjához és hangosan és durván vádaskodott. Nem, ez nem rá jellemző. Az lepte meg mégis a legjobban, hogy ezt Eiri hozta ki belőle. Eiri, akinél viszont nem meglepő, ha így bánik az emberrel, bár inkább rá is a csöndes, de fájdalmas és durva, bántó megjegyzések a jellemzők. Ellenben Seguchi még csak sértegetni sem szokott.

Mély gondolataiból a konyha felől jövő illatok zökkentették ki, jelezve, hogy nem sokára készen van a vacsora, ezért gyorsan kiment, nehogy elmélkedése miatt elrontsa az ételt, ami viszont rá nem volt jellemző. (Megtehették volna, hogy komornyikot, szobalányt és főként szakácsot tartanak, de Mika feleslegesnek tartotta. Főleg a szakácsot, mert remekül főzött, amire ő is és emiatt rá a férje is büszke volt. Egyedül bejárónőt tartottak, aki hetente többször eljött kitakarítani, mert Mika nem vállalta el az óriási ház takarítását.)

Miután szépen megterített és az étel is fogyasztásra kész volt, ő is felszaladt az emeletre és gyorsan átöltözött. Így mire Kazuko megérkezett, minden készen volt.

- Szia, apa! – nyomott egy puszit Kazuko arcára ajtónyitáskor Mika.

- Szia, Mika! – ölelte meg lányát a férfi. – Hello, Seguchi! – nézett a lány mögött álló tejfölszőke férfira.

- Konbanwa, Kazuko! – nyújtott kezet Seguchi. – Fáradj beljebb! – Kazuko bólintott, majd mindannyian bementek a nappaliba.

- Megkínálhatlak egy itallal, apa?

- Hai. Arigatou.

- Régen találkoztunk. - Ült le Kazukoval szemben Seguchi.

- Igen. De nem ezért jöttem. Jobb, ha a lényegre térek. Otthon voltam, amikor ma nálunk voltál. Hallottam, amikor veszekedtél Sarával. Azt viszont csak tőle tudtam meg, hogy miért is ütöttél meg olyan hangnemet.

- Igazán sajnálom, ha haragszol és megbántottalak vele, de úgy érzem, hogy jogos volt. Beleavatkozott Eiri életébe és tönkre is tette azt.

- Nem haragszom, mint azt már Mikának mondtam is. De szeretném, ha elmondanád, mire alapoztad a feltevéseidet, ami alapján meggyanúsítottad a feleségemet. – mondta nyugodt hangon Kazuko, bizonyítva, hogy valóban nem haragszik.

- Reggel felhívtam Eirit, hogy miért Hiro szólt ő helyette, hogy Shuichi nem jön ma dolgozni. Válaszként elkezdett velem kiabálni, hogy ne ejtsem ki Shuichi nevét, hogy ő nem létezik többé számára és hogy hagyjam őt békén. Nem szokott így kiabálni velem és nagyon megijesztett, hogy mi is történhetett. Mikor odaértem alig akart beengedni. Mikor végre beengedett, durván beszélt velem, végül kitört belőle és csak kiabált, hogy minek mentem oda, miért nem hagyja őt senki sem békén, én is csak át akarom verni. (Direkt nem említette, hogy Yuki ezután sírva fakadt. Tudta, Yuki előtte is szégyellte, biztos nem akarná, hogy más is tudja.) Elmondta, hogy Sara felhívta, hogy menjen el egy címre, mert biztos ott fogja találni Shuichit és meg fog lepődni attól, amit ott lát. Yuki sokáig viaskodott magával, de elment. És ott találta Shuichit Aizawa Tachival. Pontosabban, azt látta, amint Aizawa megölelt Shuichit és megcsókolta a nyakát, de Shuichi nem tett semmit ellene. Aztán észrevette őt, Yukit. Yuki elrohant onnan. Shuichi rohant utána, de ő nem akart megállni, nem akarta még csak látni sem, mert nagyot csalódott benne. Össze akarta pakolni a cuccait, de nem volt rá képes. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy Shuichi ezt tette vele, de mi mást tehetne, mint hogy a szemének hisz, bármennyire is nem akar. Nagyon megviselte a dolog.

- És te azért mentél el Sarához, mert Eiri azt mondta, ő mondta, hogy menjen el arra a címre? – kérdezett közbe Kazuko. – Ezt Sara is elmondta. Hogy a tv-ben hallottak felkeltették az érdeklődését és ezért utána nézett a dolognak és igaz volt. Egy percig nem titkolta, hogy találni akart valamit, amivel szétválaszthatná őket, mert nagyon nem tetszett neki a kettejük kapcsolata.

- Ez nem meglepő. – húzta el a száját Mika.

- Ez igaz. – bólintott Seguchi. - De egyet kell értenem Eirivel. Én sem tudom elhinni, hogy Shuichi ilyet tett volna vele. Shuichi nem olyan. Semmivel nem tudna ártani Eirinek, ő a legfontosabb a számára. Ő maga mondta, hogy még az éneklésnél is fontosabb számára és ez az ő esetében nagy szó. Eleinte én is megpróbáltam eltávolítani a fiút, de rájöttem, hogy Eiri tényleg nagyon ragaszkodik hozzá, fontos számára és nekem is eléggé sikerült ennyi idő alatt megismernem Shuichit.

- Igaz. Tényleg Eiri a legfontosabb a számára. Minden egyes tettéből ez sugárzik. Ezzel egyet kell értenem. Valóban szereti őt és Eirinek is fontos lett. Lehet, hogy szereti, csak nem akarja kimondani vagy csak nekünk nem. – érvelt Mika is.

- És azt mindannyian tudjuk, hogy Sara tényleg mindig mindent megtesz, hogy elérje a célját. Ő sem tagadta, hogy mindent meg akart tenni, hogy szétválassza Eirit és Shuichit. Mi van, ha tényleg kutatott Shuichi után? Keresni akart valamit, amit ha elmond Eirinek elhagyja őt. De ha nem talált semmit? Semmit, ami döntő lenne és tényleg szakításra ösztönözné Eirit. Mindent meg akart tenni. Nagyon nem tetszett neki ez az egész. Ezért koholt egy vádat. – tárta szét a kezét Seguchi. – Megtalálta Aizawa Tachit. Az egyetlen fekete foltot Shuichi múltjában.

- Áruljátok el, ki ez az Aizawa Tachi és mit tett! – kérdezte kíváncsian Kazuko.

- Aizawa Tachi is nálam dolgozott. Az Ask nevű banda énekese volt.

- Sose hallottam. – mondta a fekete hajú férfi felhúzva szemöldökét.

- Nem véletlen. – mondta Mika sokatmondó pillantás kíséretében.

- Az Ask és a Bad Luck rivális banda volt. Aizawa, miután látta, hogy a Bad Luck és Shuichi sikeresebb, tönkre akarta őket tenni. Valahonnan tudomást szerzett Eiriről. Akkoriban ugyanis még nem volt nyilvános a kapcsolatuk, csak mi tudtunk róla. Egy alkalommal aztán eljátszotta Shuichinak, hogy tulajdonképpen nem is utálja őt, persze ő hitt neki, mert nagyon naiv. Aizawa végül leitatta, aztán megjelent 3 nagydarab férfi, akik megverték és megerőszakolták Shuichit.

- Megerőszakolták? – kérdezte elborzadva Kazuko. – Hogy tehettek ilyet? Ez szörnyű. Hogy' utálhat valakit ennyire, hogy ilyesmit tegyen vele? – szörnyülködött a férfi.

- Aizawa ráadásul mindent lefényképezett és azzal fenyegette, hogy ha nem lép ki a Bad Luckból, akkor a képek napfényre kerülnek az Eirivel folytatott kapcsolatával együtt és tönkre teszi Eiri karrierjét is. Shuichi nem akarta, hogy Eiri is belekeveredjen a dologba és Aizawa ártson neki, ezért ki is lépett a csapatból. Mikor Eiri megtudta, mit tett Tachi, elment az Askhoz, az egyik tagot megütötte, majd visszaszerezte a filmet Aizawától. Ezek után én levettem a kezem Aizawaról és az Askról. Ezzel vége is lett a karrierjüknek. Legfőképp Tachiénak.

- Felteszem fűti őt a bosszúvágy. – szólt Kazuko.

- Biztosan. – bólintott az tejfölszőke igazgató.

- Tehát volt rá oka, hogy bárkivel is szövetkezzen a fiú ellen.

- Igen. – helyeselt Mika és Tohma is.

- Szóval szerintetek ez a Shuichi rendes fiú és Eirivel jól megvoltak?

- Igen. Egy-két kisebb összezördülést leszámítva, amikor Eiri kidobta a lakásból őt. De ezek többnyire kisebb veszekedések voltak és ilyenkor csak a jellembeli különbségek ütköztek ki. – mosolygott Mika.

- Jellembeli különbségek? – kérdezte értetlenül az apja.

- Azok. Ugyanis Shuichi rendkívül energikus. Túlon túl energikus, mindig pörög és beszél. Ilyenkor Eiri mindig egy-egy könyve miatt ideges és jobb lenne, ha senki nem megy a közelébe, ezt már mi is nagyon jól tudjuk. – néz rá a bólogató férjére. – De Shuichi nem tud nyugton és csöndben maradni, távol tartani magát Eiritől pedig végképp nem és ilyenkor Eiri rá jellemzően kidobja egy-két napja. Ilyenkor mindig a barátjánál húzza meg magát a fiú.

- Szegény fiú, mi mindent ki nem állt Eiri miatt? Megerőszakolták? – hüledezik Kazuko. - Szerintetek akkor Sara és ez az Aizawa szervezték meg ezt a kis színjátékot? Odacsalták Shuichit és Eirit is, a fiút átverték és felhasználták, Eiri pedig a szemének hitt, mert úgy érezte, mi mást is tehetne?

- Pontosan. És most nem igazán tud senkiben sem bízni. Legalább is úgy érzi. – értett egyet Seguchi Tohma.

- Meglátogatom Shuichit. – mondta hirtelen Kazuko.

- Tessék? – kérdezte meglepve Mika. Tohma szemei is elkerekedtek kissé, de arcára kiült az elégedettség oly' ismerős mosolya.

- Meglátogatom Shuichit. – mosolyodott el a fekete hajú férfi. – Elbeszélgetek vele is. Meg szeretném ismerni. Még csak nem is találkoztam vele.

- Egyéniség az biztos. Nem érdemes kihagyni. – mondta csak úgy maga elé Mika. Mire Kazuko elmosolyodott. Eszébe jutott a feleségének ugyanerre a mondatára való válasza.

- Hol találom?

- A barátjánál, Hiroshi Nakanonál.

- Akkor holnap elmegyek hozzá.

- Remek. – mondta Mika. Seguchi Tohma arcán pedig még szélesebb lett a mosoly.

- Együnk végre! Farkaséhes vagyok. – mondta végül a szőke férfi. A másik kettő beleegyezően bólintott és mindannyian elindultak az ebédlő felé.


	7. Az apa

Az apa

- Shuichi, ébresztő! – kiáltotta el magát Hiro.

- Hmm-mm! – a fiú takaró alól épphogy kihallatszó nyöszörgése volt a válasz.

- Shuuuichiiii! Te mondtad, hogy dolgozni akarsz menni. Akkor kelj is fel! – beszélt tovább a nyöszörgő takaróhalmaznak a gitáros. – Na jó, én megyek, mert veled ellentétben nem szeretek elkésni. Tegnap azt ígértem, hogy beviszlek motorral, de ha te megint futni akarsz… - indult el lassan az ajtó felé Hiro.

- Várj! – ugrott ki az ágyból az énekes. – Várj meg! – kiáltott barátja után. - Nem akarok futni. – mondta lehalkítva hangját és szégyenlősen piszkálva lábujjával a szőnyeget.

- Akkor öltözz! Majd benn reggelizünk! – szólt mosolyogva a fiú. Shuichi pedig villámgyorsan öltözködni kezdett. – Hiro!

- Hm?

- Köszönöm.

- Mit?

- Mindent. Hogy ide jöhettem és hogy… elhozod majd a cuccaimat. – válaszolta halkan az eperhajú fiú.

- Semmiség. Rám bármikor számíthatsz. – mosolygott rá biztatóan Hiro. – De csak ha nem késünk el! – játszotta meg a dühöst.

- Kész vagyok. Mehetünk. De siessünk, mert farkas éhes vagyok.

- Nézd csak! Kit is kellett fél órán át keltegetni?

- De csak, mert az Ayaka-channal folytatott fél éjszakán át tartó telefonbeszélgetésed miatt nem tudtam elaludni.

- Nem is beszéltünk fél éjszakán át. – évődött egymással a két zenész, miközben elindultak otthonról a stúdióba.

K-san, Sakano-san és Fujisaki már tudták, hogy mi történt Yukival és Shuichival. Ugyan is előző nap, amikor Hiro egyedül jelent meg és szomorúan közölte, hogy Shuichi nem megy aznap dolgozni, mert gondjai vannak, mindenki rögtön tudta, hogy összeveszett Yukival. Némi faggatózás és néhány lövés után Hiro végül elmondta, hogy mi történt. Persze annyi tapintat volt bennük, hogy amit hallottak, nem adták tovább. Így még hál' Istennek nem került a média tudomására a dolog. Természetesen a stúdióban sem gondolta senki, hogy Shuichi valaha megcsalta volna Yukit. Főleg nem Aizawaval. Mindenki félt, vajon milyen lelkiállapotban jön majd dolgozni a fiú.

De meglepetésükre Shuichi nem volt úgy letörve, mint várták. Sőt, nevetve jött be Hiroval.

- Surprise! Our little Shuichi nem késett el! – veregette hátba K.

- De csak, mert Hiro behozott.

- De a kelés azért nehezen ment.

- Az is csak miattad volt, me… - kezdte volna a fiú.

- Gyerünk, dolgozzunk, ha már mindenki itt van! – szakította félbe Hiro.

- Shuichi, dalszöveg? – kérdezte Fujisaki.

- Hát, az… még nincs. Nem volt rá időm. Se. – hajtotta le a fejét az énekes.

- No problem! Van még idő a koncertig. Úgy se hiányzik már semmi a szövegen kívül. – oldotta a hangulatot K.

- Na, gyakorolunk? Van mit csiszolni az új számon. – kérdezte megváltozott magabiztos hangon Shuichi.

- Ühüm! – volt Fujisaki és Hiro válasza.

- Ohayo! – jelent meg az ajtóban Seguchi Tohma.

- Főnök! Régen láttuk köreinkben. – próbálta meglepetését leplezni K.

- Csak gondoltam, megnézem, minden rendben van-e. – mosolygott rá Shuichira a férfi.

- A lehető legjobb rendben. Remekül haladunk a cd-vel és a koncertre is maximálisan fel leszünk készülve.

- Reméltem is. Mi is remekül állunk a cd-vel. Bár akadt néhány személyes problémánk. – suhant át a gondok gyors árnyéka Seguchi arcán.

- Sakuma-san? – kérdezte összeszűkült szemmel Fujisaki.

- Is. Noriko kisfia is betegeskedett és én is szeretnék segíteni egy jó barátomnak, akinek komoly magánéleti problémái vannak. – mosolygott rá Shuichira megértően. – De azért a munka csak munka. – nézett rá a többiekre a megszokott tekintettel. Indult volna kifelé, mikor hirtelen megfordult. – Majd elfelejtettem. Nakano-san, ezt neked küldték. – nyúlt a zsebébe és adott át egy Nittle Graspes-es kulcstartóval díszített kulcscsomót a gitárosnak. – További jó munkát! – vonult ki a stúdióból a férfi.

Shuichi pedig csak állt ott néhány pillanatig meglepetten. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy tényleg jól értette igazgatója felé irányuló érzelmeit. Az szimpátiát és együttérzést.

De gyorsan magához tért. Nem akarta, hogy ismét Yukin járjon az esze. Bár Seguchi akkor is elgondolkodtatta. Mégis úgy vélte, ráér ezen később is elmélkedni. Most dolgozni kell.

- Jó kis nap volt a mai. – lelkendezett Hiro.

- Igen rengeteget dolgoztunk és nagyon jól haladunk a lemezzel. – ragadt át Shuichira is a lelkesedése. - Tényleg… Lemezről jut eszembe. Nem akarod, hogy az Ayaka-channak írt dalodat mégis feltegyük a cd-re? Nagyon jó lett az a szöveg.

- Nem. – lett hirtelen Hiro komoly. – Nem szeretném, ha felkerülne az a dal.

- Miért? Nem értem. Igazán remek lett.

- Csak úgy irogattam. Nem akarom megmutatni senkinek.

- Nekem megmutattad. – bökte meg vigyorogva az énekes.

- Már bánom is. – lökte meg játékosan Hiro a fiút.

- Elnézést a zavarásért! Ön Shuichi Shindou? – szólította meg őket egy szimpatikus fekete hajú magas öltönyös férfi.

- Öh… Igen, én vagyok. – jött hirtelen zavarba Shu.

- Én Kazuko Uesugi vagyok. Eiri apja. Ha nem haragszik, szeretnék egy kicsit beszélgetni magával. Seguchi Tohma mondta, hogy itt találom. – volt kicsit Kazuko is zavarban. Nem igazán tudta, mit is mondjon elsőnek a fiúnak.

- Mit akar maga is Shuichitól? Bántani és megalázni, mint a felesége? – ugrott oda hozzá mérgesen Hiro.

- Hiro! Kérlek ne! – érintette meg az eperhajú énekes a karját, hogy nyugodjon meg.

- Nem. Nem szeretném Shuichit bántani. Meg szeretném ismerni, mert még nem találkoztunk és tudni szeretném, hogy kinek van igaza. – nézett nyugodtan a férfi Hiro tüzes szemeibe.

- Miben kinek van igaza? Hogy megcsalta-e Yuki-sant? – fújtatott dühösen a gitáros.

- Hogy milyen is valójában? Olyan amilyennek a feleségem leírta? Vagy amilyennek a lányom és Seguchi mondta? – fordította kíváncsian Shuichira a tekintetét. – Erre a válaszra egyikük sem számított és meglepetten néztek az üzletemberre. Még Hiroból is elszállt a méreg.

- De csak, ha Shuichi is szeretné. – mosolyodott el bátortalanul Kazuko.

- Szívesen. – mosolyodott rá az énekes.

- Akkor menjünk. – vált a férfi mosolya is biztosabbá. Shuichi is indult volna, de Hiro megfogta a karját.

- Egy pillanat. Elnézést. – nézett rá Kazukora, aki kissé meghajolt, majd arrébb sétált.

- Shuichi, biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? – nézett rá aggódva a gitáros.

- Nyugodj meg! Csak beszélgetünk.

- Persze… Yuki anyjával is csak beszélgettél… - nézett sokatmondóan a fiú.

- De nézd meg, ő egészen más! Sara eleve utált. Ő meg akar ismerni, mert nem tudja, kinek higgyen.

- Túl naiv vagy. Ez volt a veszted Aizawaval is. Ezt ne feledd!

- Ok, de tőle mindent megtudhatok Yukiról! Hogy milyen volt gyerekkorában, hogyan élt akkor Amerikában, kiskorában is mindig olyan kitekert testhelyzetben aludt-e… - lelkendezett az énekes.

- Reménytelen vagy. – sóhajtott lemondóan Hiro. – Na, menj, de siess haza és otthon mindent elmesélsz erről a fickóról!

- Rendben. Szia! – viharzott el Shu Kazuko irányában. Bánatát pillanatnyilag elfelejtette, lázban égett, hogy végre annyi mindent megtudhat a kis Yukiról.

- Hova menjünk? Nem éhes? – kérdezte Yuki apja.

- Tessék csak tegezni! Nem szoktam meg, hogy magáznak.

- Rendben. Szóval éhes vagy? Étterem?

- Benne vagyok. – kordult meg éhségét bizonyítandó a fiú gyomra, amin mindketten nevettek. Egy jó módú csöndes étterem egy eldugottabb asztalához ültek le, hogy nyugodtan tudjanak beszélgetni. A pincértől két nagy pohár hideg üdítőt kértek, mert nyár lévén nagyon meleg volt. Shuichi (miután Kazuko biztosította róla, hogy annyit ehet, amennyit csak akar, miatta nem kell udvariaskodnia és különben is a vendége) egy nagy adag ételt rendelt, hogy szokásának megfelelően teletömje magát és pótolja az elvesztett energiáját. Kazuko viszont csak desszertet rendelt, arra hivatkozva, hogy ő már ebédelt egyszer.

- Sajnálom, hogy csak így lerohantalak az utcán, de nem akartam bemenni a stúdióba. Nem akartam zavarni a munkád és jobb szerettem volna, ha minél kevesebben vannak, amikor beszélek veled.

- Semmi gond. Bár a felesége is csak így az utcán kapott el. Bár nem egészen ilyen stílusban. – vágott fancsali képet Shuichi.

- Sajnálom a galibát, amit a feleségem okozott. Igen öntörvényű és mindig a saját igazát szeretné érvényesíteni, ami során nem mindig veszi figyelembe mások érdekeit vagy érzelmeit.

„_Így is fogalmazhatunk." _– gondolta magában grimaszt vágva a tányérja fölé hajolva az eperhajú fiú.

- Mindig ilyen volt és mindig a legjobbat szerette volna Eirinek. Hiszen az egyetlen gyereke.

- Egyetlen? És Mika-san és Tatsuha?

- Csak féltestvérei Eirinek. Mika és Tatsuha az első házasságomból születtek.

- Elváltak? Ő nem külföldi volt, igaz?

- Igaz. De nem váltunk el. Etsuko meghalt. Egy balesetben.

- Ó, nem tudtam. Sajnálom. – nézett Shuichi szomorúan Kazukora, aki válaszul kedvesen rámosolygott, jelezve, hogy köszöni az együttérzést.

- Szóval mindent megtett a fiáért. Gyerekkorában is. Persze mindhármójukat a sajátjaként szerette.

- Tényleg… Milyen volt Yuki kiskorában? – tört ki a lelkesedés az eperhajú énekesből. - Biztos nagyon aranyos volt. Egy kis szőke csöppség, igaz?

- Valóban. – mosolyodott el a férfi látva Shuichi nagy, kíváncsiságtól kerek szemeit.

- Milyen játékokat szeretett? Biztos, már gyerekkorában is sportolt, hogy ilyen szép izmos lett. Úszott vagy futott. Vagy inkább távolugrott? Jajj, Amerikában éltek. Szerette a focit vagy a baseballt? Nem tudom, mert nem az a tv-néző típus. Bár, ha valaki szeret valamilyen sportot űzni, nem biztos, hogy nézni is szereti a meccseket. Belegondolva, a baseball nem az ő műfaja. Egyhelyben állva ütögetni a labdát, majd gyorsan elfutni néhány métert. Inkább valami szabadabb illik hozzá, ahol nincs olyan sok bonyolult szabály. Egész kicsi korában mit szeretett játszani? Nincs egy képe, hogy láthassam? Soha nem volt hajlandó gyerekkori képet mutatni magáról, akármennyit nyúztam miatta. Már kicsiként sem szerette a spenótot? Most utálja. Ha az illatát megérzi, menekül. És a … - szóáradatát Kazuko előtörő kacagása szakította félbe. A férfi nem bírta tovább magában tartani a nevetést, ami már szorongatta a torkát és most teljes szívéből kacagott.

- Gomennasai. … Nem akarlak megbántani. … - mondatai meg-megszakadtak a nevetéstől. – De ez a … Nem tudok ilyen gyorsan válaszolni.

-Sumimasen. – sütötte le a szemét Shuichi. Kazuko tovább nevetett. Teljesen lenyűgözte Shuichi. Az, hogy ez alatt a hosszú monológ alatt csak egyszer vett levegőt.

- Semmi baj. Kérdezz nyugodtan! – próbálta a férfi abbahagyni a nevetést. – Csak kicsit lassabban!

- Sumimasen. Csak… Yuki sosem beszél magáról és ezért vagyok annyira kíváncsi mindenre. Nem igazán szereti, ha faggatom, ezért örülök, ha valamit megtudhatok róla és úgy gondoltam, maga szívesen válaszol a kérdéseimre.

- Szívesen. Egyébként… te mindig ilyen iramban és ilyen mennyiségben beszélsz? – mosolygott tovább Kazuko.

- Hai. Kezdetben Yukinak is az volt a legnagyobb gondja, hogy sokat beszélek. De mára megszokta. Legalábbis elég jól tűri. – mosolygott vissza Shuichi.

- Valóban nagyon energikus vagy. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen vagy.

- Általában mindenki meglepődik, aki Yukit ismeri meg először. Mindenki csöndesnek és komolynak gondol.

- Biztos hiányzik neki ez a szóáradat.

- Nem olyan biztos. – szomorodott el az énekes.

- Ugyan. Miért mondod? Seguchi szerint, teljesen maga alatt van.

- De meghallgatni akkor sem akar. Persze, inkább a szemének hisz. Nem hibáztatom miatta.

- Majd rájön, hogy tévedett.

- Bár így lenne! – sóhajtott egy nagyon Shuichi, miközben a tányérján maradt salátát tologatta villájával ide-oda.

- Megkérdezhetem, hogyan ismerkedtetek meg? – kérdezte az üzletember finoman.

- Persze. – ragyogott fel ismét az eperhajú énekes szeme. Imádott Yukiról beszélni, akár össze voltak veszve, akár nem. – Egy parkban találkoztunk. Épp nagyon le voltam törve, mert már rég meg kellett volna írnom egy dalszöveget. Amit meg is írtam, de nem voltam benne biztos, hogy igazán jó. Elindultam hazafelé, amikor a szél hirtelen kifújta a kezemből a dalszöveget. Yuki elkapta, elolvasta, majd odalépett hozzám és azt mondta, semmi tehetségem, adjam fel. Aztán elengedte a papírt, hadd fújja el a szél, majd tovább sétált. Én pedig csak álltam, mint egy kőszobor.

- Hát, nem épp a legromantikusabb találkozás. Már megbocsáss! De ez valóban jellemző rá. – húzta el a száját Kazuko.

- Tényleg nem romantikus. De attól a találkozástól kezdődően csak ő járt az eszemben. Az, hogyan viselkedhetett így. Találkozni szerettem volna vele, hogy kérjen bocsánatot. De fogalmam sem volt, hogy ki ő. Aztán rá néhány nappal megláttam egy nagy fekete Mercedest és rögtön tudtam, hogy ő az. Nem tudom, honnan. – meséli az asztalt bámulva, mosolyogva Shuichi. Szinte el is felejtette, hogy Kazuko ott ül vele szemben és figyeli, annyira magával ragadták az emlékek. – Kiugrottam az autó elé, hogy álljon meg. Aztán felmentünk hozzá, mert teljesen átáztunk, ugyanis szakadt az eső. Megkérdeztem, mi baja van velem. Félreértett. Azt mondta, hogy az, majdnem összetörtem az autóját. Mondtam, nem erről van szó, hanem a parkbeliről. Azt mondta, nem emlékszik. Kölyöknek nevezett. Dühös lettem, mert nem emlékszik és a kölyök miatt is. Sokáig csak kölyöknek hívott, nem szólított a nevemen. Igaz, azóta is csak egyszer-kétszer hívott Shuichinak. – mosolyodik el nosztalgikusan Shuichi. – Aztán kiderült, hogy emlékszik rám. Hazudott. Direkt. Ismét azt mondta, hogy semmi tehetségem, a buta kis szerelmes dalaim semmit nem érnek. Csak ez után tudtam meg, hogy ki is ő valójában. Mikor találkoztunk is meg akartam kérdezni, de aztán nem tettem. Rögtön a lakására szaladtam. Pont akkor jött ki a házból. Elmondtam, hogy tudom, ki ő és hogy azért kritizálta a dalomat, mert ő író. Ekkor jött ki a házból Yukit szólongatva Mika. Nyilván valamin összevesztek vagy Yuki csak önmagát adta és akarattal megsértette őt, csak hogy hagyja békén. Mika mérgesen méregetett, majd megkérdezte, ki vagyok. Ekkor Yuki odalépett hozzám és hátulról átölelte a nyakam. Mikának azt mondta, randija van velem, hogy milyen kis aranyos vagyok. Én ellenkezni akartam, de nem hagyta, hogy megszólaljak. Mondta tovább Mikának, milyen aranyos vagyok, de a fülembe azt súgta, ha egy szót is szólok, megöl. Csak megjátszotta magát Mika-san előtt. Először azt hittem, ő a barátnője, csak később tudtam meg, hogy testvérek. Ő sértődötten megkérdezte, hogy én fontosabb vagyok-e neki. Yuki igennel válaszolt és Mika-san dühösen elment. Mondtam, ez így nem jó, megbántotta őt, de ez Yukit nem érdekelte. Majd a szemembe nézett és azt kérdezte, de te jól érzed magad, boldog vagy, igaz? Úgy éreztem a fejembe lát, hogy tudja minden gondolatom. – ráncolta össze a homlokát visszaemlékezve Shuichi. – Majd rákérdezett, nem vonzódom-e hozzá. Nagyon meglepődtem. Én magam sem nagyon tudtam, mit is érzek. Ekkor kezdtem rájönni, hogy tényleg ezért tudtam az elmúlt napokban csak rágondolni. Utána az után érdeklődött, hogy mikor lesz a koncertem, akarom-e, hogy elmenjen, vagy nem azért jöttem-e most is ide. Szólni se bírtam. Valóban szerettem volna, ha eljön, magam is meglepődtem. Azon pedig végképp, hogy tudja, mire gondolok. Elindult fölfelé, én pedig utána szaladtam és csak soroltam a bennem felgyülemlett kérdéseket. Hogy ki mondta, hogy jöjjön el a koncertemre, miért beszél így a dalaimról, ha tényleg olyan rossz, akkor miért nem tudja elfelejteni, egyáltalán miért kell ilyen dolgokat mondania, ilyen provokáló szavakat? Egészen eddig rám se nézett, de ekkor rám nézett és nekem elállt a szavam is. Szólni se mertem, nem is bírtam. Azt mondta, hallgassak el, bosszantom őt, miért kérdezem, hogy miért, miért megyek oda folyton, hogy lássam, egyáltalán miért akarom látni. Nem tudtam szólni, csak néztem rá, egyenesen a szemébe, ő is rám. Nem bírtam levenni róla a szemem, nem tudtam mást, csak nézni a borostyánszínű szemeibe. Majd hirtelen megcsókolt. – mosolyodott el Shuichi. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon jól esett neki visszaemlékezni minderre.

Kazuko nem tudta, hogy mit is mondjon. De teljesen megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Shuichi valóban szerelmes Yukiba és nem lenne képes megcsalni senkivel. Aizawa Tachival pedig végképp nem.

- Érdekes történet. Nem így képzeltem. – mondta Kazuko. Shuichi összerezzent, mert most ébredt csak rá, hogy ő mindezt a férfi kérdésére válaszolva mesélte el. Teljesen elmerült a gondolataiban és most zavarodottan mosolygott vissza Kazukora.

- Hogyan képzelte el?

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Eiri ilyen rámenős volt. Úgy képzeltem, hogy te csábítottad el ezzel a cserfes viselkedéseddel. Talán tudtodon kívül. Magával ragadta a személyiséged. Nem tudom. Nem volt konkrét elképzelésem, de mégse ilyennek gondoltam volna az első találkozásotokat és a kapcsolatotok kezdetét. Nem lehetett könnyű vele.

- Nem ő jelentette a gondot. Sokan nem tudják elképzelni, hogy bírom ki mellette. A viselkedése miatt. De nem olyan valójában, mint amilyennek látszik. Yuki kedves. A maga módján. De sokan a kapcsolatunk útjába akartak állni.

- Ki?

- Mika-san és Seguchi-san. Távol akartak tartani Yukitól.

- Furcsa. Seguchi nagyon kedvesen és elismeréssel beszélt rólad.

- Csak ha munkáról van szó. A tehetségemet elismeri. – vonta meg a vállát keserűen Shuichi.

- Nem csak akkor.

- Ezt hogy érti? – nézett kíváncsian Kazukora.

- Nem érdekes. Felejtsd el! De tudd, vannak, akik úgy gondolják, hogy valóban szereted Eirit és nem lennél képes megcsalni őt. Én is. – mosolygott Shuichira bátorítóan Kazuko.

- Tényleg? Arigatou. – ragyogott fel újból egy bizakodó mosoly az énekes arcán.

- Desszertet? – kérdezte hirtelen a fekete hajú férfi.

- Hai.

Shuichi a Kazukoval való beszélgetés után mosolyogva ment haza Hirohoz, aki ezen nagyon meg volt lepődve, hiszen az utóbbi napokban nem igen látta barátját jó kedvűnek.

- Na, mi történt? Ennyi mindent tudtál meg Yuki gyerekkoráról?

- Nem. Voltaképpen semmit nem tudtam meg Yuki gyerekkoráról. – gondolkodik el maga is a problémán Shuichi.

- Ezt nem értem. Nem faggattad ki az apját? Ez nem rád jellemző.

- De igen, faggattam. Feltettem egy csomó kérdést, de aztán másra terelődött a szó és nem válaszolt. Mindketten elfelejtettük.

- Elfelejtettétek? Az nem lehet, hogy te ilyesmit elfelejtesz. Mire terelődött a szó, ami miatt elfelejtetted? Ő is gorombáskodott? – tette fel a szívét nyomó kérdést Hiro.

- Dehogyis. – mosolyodott el még inkább az énekes. – Ellenkezőleg. Nagyon kedves volt.

- Kedves? Azért vigyorogsz, mint a vadalma? Mond már, hogy mi történt! Megmondtam, hogy mindenről alaposan be kell számolnod. – tette csípőre szigorúan a kezét a gitáros.

- Igenis. – ült le engedelmesen Shuichi. – Tényleg meg akart ismerni, mert nem tudta, hogy milyen is vagyok. Nem tudta, kinek higgyen.

- Már mint, hogy-hogy kinek? Yukinak vagy az anyjának?

- Nem. Sarának vagy Seguchi-sannak és Mika-sannak?

- Ezt nem értem. Ők nem a kapcsolatotok és te ellened vannak? – húzta össze a szemöldökét értetlenkedve Hiro.

- Én is ezt hittem. De Kazuko-san azt mondta, hogy vannak olyanok, akik tudják, hogy tényleg szeretem Yukit és nem csalnám meg. Ő is ezek közé tartozik. És ezek szerint Seguchi-san és Mika-san is.

- Azért viselkedett reggel olyan furcsán Seguchi-san. – lett minden világos a gitárosnak.

- Ühüm. – bólintott jelentőségteljesen Shuichi.

- És ezért vigyorogsz. Mert tudod, hogy van remény, ha más is hisz benned.

- Sokat jelent nekem, hogy elfogadtak, de… Mindez nem ér semmit, ha Yuki nem hisz nekem és nem fog megbocsátani, amiért úgy viselkedtem. Csak saját magam hibáztathatom. Nem lett volna szabad hinnem a lustaszeműnek.

- Na, ebben egyetértünk.

- Hiroooo! – vágott durcás képet a fiú.

- Mi lenne, ha elmennél Yukihoz? Beszélni vele? – vetette fel az ötletet óvatosan Hiro.

- Nem. Nem volna jó ötlet. Néhány nap alatt nem változott semmi. Nem hinne nekem. – kókadt le ismét Shuichi.

- Hé, fel a fejjel! – mosolygott biztatóan az énekes ibolyaszín szemeibe. – Ezt is átvészelitek, mint eddig mindent. Yukinak ugyanolyan fontos vagy, mint ő neked. Ő sem tud nélküled élni. – Shuichi szinte hipnotikusan nézett a gitáros fekete szemeibe. Nagyon szerette volna elhinni, amit barátja mondott neki, de bízni akkor sem tudott. Képtelen lett volna elmenni Yukihoz és a szemeibe nézni, mert bármennyien is hisznek neki, attól még a férfi nem fog és nem is az a fajta, akit a tömeg rá tudna beszélni. De mindenesetre örült, hogy Yukinak ilyen kedves édesapja van és ennyire jól megértették egymást.


	8. Lelepleződés

**8. fejezet: **

**LELEPLEZŐDÉS**

Teltek a napok és a Bad Luck egyre jobban haladt a lemez elkészítésével. Csak Shuichi megígért dalszövege nem akart elkészülni. Mielőtt össze nem vesztek volna Yukival, legalább próbálkozott az írással, de most még csak arra sem volt képes. Nem érezte úgy, hogy lenne benne erő, hogy érzelmeit felszínre engedje és azokból merítve dalt írjon. Teljesen a munkába temetkezett. Egész napját a stúdióban töltötte, minden nap nagyon későn ment haza, ilyen sokat még nem dolgozott. Viszont ami kívülről nem látszott az az, hogy egész nap, míg dolgozott, azon küzdött, hogy ne Yukin járjon az esze. Akaratlanul is mindenről ő jutott az eszébe és felidézett minden apró kis emléket és pillanatot, amit szerelmével élt át. Nem is tudta, hogy a lakásban, melyben nemrég még az íróval együtt élt, a szőke férfi ugyanígy tengette napjait. A szakítás óta szinte ki sem tette a lábát a lakásból. Egész nap csak írt, már nem is nagyon tudta, mikor van éjjel és mikor nappal. Egybefolyt előtte minden. Csak magára zárta a dolgozószobát és egész nap a laptopja mellett ült és írta legújabb regényét. Mikor nem dolgozott csak ténfergett a Shuichi holmiai nélkül ismét az ürességtől kongó lakásban. Szinte alig evett, csak cigizett és sört ivott. Enni jobbára csak akkor volt hajlandó, ha Seguchi Tohma néhány nap után megelégelte, hogy a hűtőből csak a sör fogyott el és belediktált némi ételt sógorába.

Tohma egyre inkább aggódott a szőke író miatt, egyre nehezebben viselte barátja egyre romló állapotának látványát. Yuki napról-napra sápadtabb lett és soványodott. Az N.G. elnöke pedig tehetetlen volt. Bármekkora hatalma és bármennyi pénze volt, a szomorú szőke férfin nem tudott segíteni. Seguchi egyre többször látta Yukin a szomorúságot és az elveszettséget, mert néha már arra sem vesztegette erejét, hogy elrejtse érzelmeit. Főként azért, mert tudta, hogy gyerekkori barátja előtt nem is lenne és nem is volt erre soha képes, ő mindig is látta a kemény, durva és elutasító Yuki mögött az igazi érző Eirit is.

Seguchit mélyen elgondolkodtatták az íróval történtek és az, ahogyan minderre reagált és mostani lelki- és fizikaállapotának látványa.

Valóban őt mindig is kedvelte Sara. Vagy legalábbis úgy mutatta. Ezt nem lehet tudni. Mennyire örült, hogy egyetlen vérszerinti fiának ilyen barátja van. Ilyen. Akinek ilyen befolyásosak és gazdagok a szülei és ő fog egyszer majd mindent örökölni. Igazi kincs az ilyen barát… minden szempontból. És mennyire örült, mikor hosszú titkolózás után megkérte Kazukotól Mika kezét. Alig bírta Sara az örömét palástolni, szinte ő mondott igent Kazuko helyett. Azt is elnézte neki, hogy alapított egy rock bandát. Pedig mennyire nem szerette soha az ilyen zenét és az ezért rajongó embereket, akik ezzel foglalkoztak, azokat még inkább. Ryuichit pedig mindig is egy idiótának tartotta, de ezt mindig is tagadta és hogy is mert volna ellentmondani a vejének.

És itt van szegény Shuichi, aki képviseli mindazt, amit Sara valaha is utált. Egy fiatal rock énekes, tele energiával, aki az ő szemében csak rácsimpaszkodott a fiára és őt akarja kihasználni, hogy általa és a kapcsolatai által előrébb jusson a zenei ranglétrán. Tehát Sara szemében Shuichi csak egy élősködő, túlontúl energikus rovar volt, akit minél hamarabb el kell taposni, hogy soha ne kerülhessen Eiri közelébe és így Eiri hadd alakítsa ki magának azt az életet, amilyet az anyja elképzelt számára.

És sikerült neki. Sikerült „az undok rovart" lepöckölni Eiriről és ha nem is halálosan, de azért jó alaposan megtaposni. Csak azt nem látja, hogy ezzel Eirit is „megtaposta". Hirtelen és jó erőteljesen egy 20 centis tűsarkúcipővel és a tűsarok beletört Eiri lelkébe és ott is marad, ha valahogyan nem segítenek neki, mert ő nem akar segíteni magán, mert azt hiszi, nem lehet.

Mikor Seguchi elment Yukihoz, hogy megnézze, hogy' van, vigyen neki ételt és megpróbáljon egy kis lelket verni belé, akkor Seguchi nem csak a magába zuhant Eirit látta… hanem eszébe jutott, mi lett volna, ők mit éreztek és mit tettek volna, ha Sara iránta is így viselkedett volna. Ha annak idejét őket is szét akarja választani és távol tartani egymástól. Őt és Mikát. Mennyire össze lett volna törve, ha bárki is azt mondja, hogy nem veheti el a lányt. Hiszen annyira szerette. Olyan gyönyörű volt. A gyönyörű hosszú gesztenyebarna haja és mélykék szemei… Sosem bírta ki, hogy valamivel ne kedveskedjen ennek a szép lánynak. Kötelességének érezte, hogy mindig egy szál virágot vagy valamit vigyen a lánynak. Volt, hogy szinte elképzelhetetlennek tartotta, hogy a lány beleszeretett és hozzámegy feleségül. Minden ujjára jutott volna egy fiú… De hiszen most is gyönyörű. Mit sem változott ez alatt a néhány év alatt haja, szeme és alakja… Szerette? Hiszen még most is szereti. Akkor miért nem kedveskedik már neki semmivel? Szinte alig foglalkozik vele. Alig van vele együtt annyi a dolga az N.G.-ben és a Nittle Grasperrel és Eiri… Eirivel szinte többet foglalkozik, mint vele… Főleg mostanában. Minden másnap munka után a férfihoz vezet az útja és csak későn megy haza. Miért viselkedik így? A felesége nem ezt érdemli. Hiszen a felesége. Csoda, hogy még az. Más már rég otthagyta volna. Főleg, ha olyan szép, mint Mika. Mit tett, hogy viszonozza a felesége szeretetét, gondoskodását és elnézését?

Yuki, Shuichi és kettejük szenvedésének látványa ébresztette rá Seguchit, hogy mennyire szereti a feleségét és mennyire mostohán viselkedett vele.

Ahogy ott ült Yuki mellett a kanapén és nézte a maga elé bámulva cigarettázó férfit, ráébredt, hogy mennyi hibát vétett szeretett felesége ellen. Ezért hirtelen felpattant a kanapéról, felkapta kabátját és szinte szó nélkül elrobogott Yukitól, aki csak nézett utána, hogy mi lelte a mindig nyugodt és mosolygós férfit. Seguchi pedig vett egy nagy csokor orchideát (ez volt Mika kedvenc virága) és hazament. Mikor hazaért és felesége elé ment az ajtóba, hogy üdvözölje, Seguchi szó nélkül hosszan és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta, ahogy már rég nem tette és még mindig ölelve átnyújtotta neki a csokrot és csak annyit mondott, hogy „gomennasai", majd ismét megcsókolta meglepett, de nagyon boldog feleségét…



Kazuko rendkívül elfoglalt üzletember volt, de ennek ellenére a családjára mindig volt ideje. A Yukival történtek és lányával való utolsó beszélgetése ráébresztette, mostanában mennyire kevés időt tudott a családjával tölteni. Üzleti ügyei hosszú időre Amerikához kötötték, de végre ismét itthon lehetett szülőföldjén, így gyermekeivel egyre többször tudott találkozni.

Tegnap lánya felhívta, hogy szeretne vele ebédelni és egy jót beszélgetni, hiszen olyan régen volt már kettesben apa és lánya. Kazuko azonban néha rendkívül szétszórt tud lenni, a legtöbb dolgot elfelejti, főként, ha időpontokról és helyszínekről van. Éppen ezért mindent fel szokott írni. Azonban tegnap épp hívták a másik vonalon is, mikor Mikával beszélt, ezért nem írta fel, pontosan, hol is találkoznak. Mikor erre rájött, rögtön a telefonhoz lépett, hogy felhívja lányát. De amint füléhez kapta a kagylót és tárcsázni akarta a számot, a telefonban felesége és egy férfi hangja ütötte meg a fülét.

- Nyugodjon meg!

- Hogy' nyugodjak meg, mikor már mindenki tudja, hogy mi ketten kapcsolatban állunk egymással?

- Nem tudja mindenki. Eirinek az eszébe sem jutott. A tervünk bevált. Mindent elhitt, amit látott. Mindez már több mint egy hete történt és azóta még csak nem is találkozott azzal az énekessel.

- És a többiek? Seguchi-san?

- Rájött, de mindent tagadtam és ameddig nem talál bizonyítékot, addig nincs gond. Már pedig nem fog bizonyítékot találni.

- Nekem az is sok, ha engem megtalálnak.

- Jajj, ne aggodalmaskodjon, Aizawa! Nem fogják magát megtalálni. Még ha el is mondja a fiú, hol volt az a lakás, ahol találkoztak, ott már akkor sem találnak semmit. Maga megkapta a pénzt és kész.

- Pénz! Na, ez az! Még nem kaptam meg az egész összeget. Fele előtte, fele utána. Így beszéltük meg. Elcsaltam Shindou-t, a fia meglátott minket, szétmentek. Minden sikerült. Kérem a pénzem másik felét is! Sokat kockáztattam. Ne merjen átverni, mert ha én kipakolok, akkor maga lebukik és az összes többi próbálkozása hiábavaló lesz.

- Ne fenyegetőzzön! – kiáltotta szinte a nő. – Nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy ilyesmit megengedjen magának. Nekem köszönheti, hogy van pénze. A fiú elleni múltkori piti kis áskálódása következtében derékba tört a karrierje és ez így is fog maradni, mert Seguchi nem szokott félmunkát végezni.

- Rendben. Adja ide a pénzem és biztosítsa, hogy nem esik újabb bántódásom!

- Mondtam, a pénzt még ma átutaltatom a számlájára és ha nagyon meghúzza magát vagy gyorsan eltűnik innen, akkor biztos nem lesz semmi baja. De vigyázzon! A sógorom keze messze elér.

- Tudom. De maga is vigyázzon, mert ha engem nem talál, maga lesz a célpont. És ahogy mondta… a sógora keze messze elér.

- Miattam ne aggódjon! Tudok magamra vigyázni? Egyébként megfelelő elégtétel volt ez a kis énekesen?

- Nem, de nem akarok telhetetlen lenni. Legalább élete egyik fontos elemét kiiktattam. A szeretett íróját. Jut eszembe, nem bántja, hogy ez mennyire fáj a fiának?

- Majd túléli. Szenved egy kicsit, aztán ő is rájön, hogy nem érte meg az a kis rock zenész a búsulást.

- És maga ott lesz, hogy ebben az érzésében támogassa, így maga a mennybe megy és a családi béke végre helyre áll…

- Igen, valahogy így képzeltem el a dolgot.

- Sok szerencsét hozzá!

- Köszönöm. A segítséget is. Magánál jobb partnert nem is találhattam volna erre.

- Ebben egyetértünk! Viszontlátása, Sara-san!

- Inkább, ég vele! – tette le a nő a telefont. Kazuko pedig ott állt teljesen ledöbbenve, fülébe búgott a telefon. Csak állt ott és nézett maga elé. Teljesen le volt döbbenve, hogy felesége tényleg képes volt ilyet tenni, így megbántani fiuk érzelmeit, csak, mert azok nem feleltek meg az ő elképzeléseinek. Néhány másodpercig állt még ott ledermedve, majd hirtelen magához tért, lecsapta a telefonkagylót, de gyorsan fel is kapta azt és tárcsázta Mika számát.

- Moshi-moshi.

- Szia, Mika! Én vagyok. – szólt bele izgatottan a telefonba.

- Szia, apa! Elfelejtetted felírni, hogy mikor és hol találkozunk, igaz?

- Igen. De minél hamarabb kéne találkozunk. Nem érsz rá most rögtön.

- De igen. Mi a baj? Miért vagy ilyen ideges? – kérdezte a lány aggódva.

- Majd elmondom. Csak mond meg, hol találkozzunk!

- Gyere el hozzánk!

- Rendben. Máris indulok. Seguchi otthon van még?

- Igen. – felelte a meglepett lány.

- Jó. Várjon meg! Fontos dolgot akarok mondani. – csapta le a telefont a férfi. Gyorsan felkapta a zakóját és az ajtóhoz lépett, de nem nyitotta ki rögtön. Ott állt a kilincset fogva néhány percig, amíg le nem nyugodott szívverése és nem volt teljesen ura a testének, hogy el tudja palástolni felesége iránt jelen pillanatban érzett érzelmeit. Aztán kilépett az ajtón, lesétált a lépcsőn, elköszönt feleségétől, aki nyilván azt hitte, az irodába megy, majd beült az autójába és elhajtott lánya háza felé.



Kazuko a szokásos idő fele alatt odaért lányához. Mika és Seguchi az ajtóban várták, annyira meglepte és felidegesítette őket a férfi kurta és titokzatos telefonja. (Bár Seguchi Tohma arcán a megszokott nyugodt mosoly ült.)

- Szia, apa! Minden rendben?

- Nem. Illetve igen. Vagyis az lesz. Remélem. Inkább ne itt beszéljük meg!

- Gyere, menjünk be a nappaliba! – ajánlotta fel Seguchi.

- Ühüm.

- Ülj le! Kérsz egy italt? – kérdezte meg a férfit beérve a nappaliba.

- Igen. Egy Scotch-ot. – bólintott Kazuko.

- Scotch-ot? Reggel? – kerekedett el Mika szeme. Kazuko válaszra sem méltatta felszólalását, Seguchi pedig látva apósa zaklatottságát szó nélkül teljesítette kérését.

- Mi történt? – nyújtotta át a férfinak a poharat. – Mika azt mondta, nagyon idegesen hívtad fel és rögtön találkozni akartál velünk.

- Így van. Eiriről van szó. – döntötte le egy hajtásra az italt a torkán.

- Eiriről? – kerekedtek el Seguchi szemei is. Kíváncsi volt, mi lehet az, amit Kazuko tud Yukiról, mikor ő majd' minden szabadidejét az íróval töltötte az elmúlt másfél hétben.

- Igaz. – mondta komolyan a két fiatal szemébe nézve az üzletember.

- Igaz? Micsoda? – nézett értetlenül Mika.

- Amit Shuichi mondott.

- Tessék? – nézett meglepetten a lány az apjára.

- Sara szövetkezett Aizawaval. – mosolygott győzedelmesen Seguchi.

- Igen. – bólintott Kazuko.

- Honnan tudod? – kérdezte megdöbbenve Mika.

- Hallottam, mikor anyád Aizawa Tachival beszélt telefonon. Épp téged akartalak felhívni.

- Mit mondtak? – lett minden részletre kíváncsi a tejfölszőke férfi.

- Aizawa követelte a pénze második felét, amit még mindig nem kapott meg. Minden úgy van, ahogy gondoltátok és ahogy Shuichi is mondta. Aizawa odacsalta a lakásra Shuichit, Sara pedig Eirit. Eiri meglátta őket és… és sikerült a tervük. – tárta szét a kezét Kazuko.

- Igen, de így mindent helyre lehet hozni. El kell mondani Eirinek. – nézett a két férfira Mika.

- Igen. – bólintott Kazuko.

- Menjetek és mondjátok el neki! – indítványozta a lány.

- Te nem jössz? – kérdezte meglepetten az apja.

- Nem lenne jó ötlet. Elég, ha ti ketten mentek. Nagyon labilis lelkiállapotban van. – Itt Seguchi bólintott. – Se-chan áll a legközelebb hozzá, viszont te hallottad anyát beszélni azzal a férfival. Te tudsz mindenre válaszolni. Ne hagyjátok, hogy ne higgye el! – nézett férjére és apjára Mika.

- Rendben. – bólintott Kazuko. – Szia! – nyomott egy puszit a lány arcára.

- Nyugodj meg! – ölelte meg Seguchi a lányt és csókolta meg gyöngéden, majd még mindig ölelve zöld szemeit Mika aggódó mélykék szemeibe fúrta. – Felhívlak! – a lány egy aprót bólintott.

- Suki da yo! – lehelt egy gyors csókot férje szájára, majd a két férfi elindult Yuki lakására, hogy elmondják neki a bizonyítékkal alátámasztott igazságot.


	9. A kibékülés

**Ez nem a vége ám a történetnek! Lesz itt még bonyodalom, bőven! **

**A dalszöveg pedig Pál Tamástól: Szükségem van rád. **

**9.fejezet:**

**A KIBÉKÜLÉS**

Yuki az íróasztalánál ült a laptopja előtt, de nem írt. Már vagy 5 perce a monitort nézte és azon járt az esze, hogy' lehet ilyen csönd ebben a lakásban. Elmélázott, mennyivel könnyebb lenne úgy írni, hogy gondolatainak a háttérzajt az eperhajú énekes véget nem érő monológja adja. Mikor az énekes ott ült mellett a széken és folyton az aznapi élményeit mesélte neki, mindig azon járt az esze, mennyivel könnyebb lenne úgy írni, hogy csönd van és gondolatmenetét nem zavarja meg a fiú közbevetett „Mit szólsz ehhez Yuki?" kérdései. Most pedig úgy érzi, akkor lenne könnyebb írni, ha nem lenne ilyen nyomasztóan csönd az egész lakásban. Énekessel kapcsolatos gondolataiból mérgesen rázta fel magát. Hirtelen felállt, szemüvegét az asztalra dobta és haragosan összehúzott szemekkel ment ki a konyhába egy újabb doboz sörért. Mindeközben saját magát szidta, hogy ismét azon az ostoba, bosszantó és hazug kölykön járt az agya. Gondolatait gyorsan másfelé terelte, nem akart a fiúra gondolni. Néhányat kortyolt söréből, majd bement a nappaliba, hanyagul eldobta magát a kanapén és rágyújtott egy cigarettára. Unottan konstatálta, hogy ez a doboz is nem sokára ki fog ürülni, még szerencse, hogy a dolgozószobában van még egy fél doboz és este úgyis jön Seguchi és hoz.

Alig ült így néhány percet, kulcszörgést hallott a bejárati ajtó felől. Nem tudta, ki lehet az, hiszen Seguchi csak este szokott jönni, bár más nemigen lehet…

- Eiri-san! – szólította meg a szőke énekes. Yuki nem szólt semmit, csak ismét a szájához emelte a sörös dobozt és megitta a másik felét is. – Eiri-san! – lépett be Seguchi Tohma Kazuko társaságában a nappaliba.

- Sziasztok! – mondta kissé rekedt hangon az író és hosszan kifújta a füstöt.

- Szia, fiam! – köszönt aggódva végig mérve fiatalabb fiát a férfi. Teljesen meglepte fia látványa. Azt mondta Seguchi, hogy megviselte a dolog lelkileg és testileg is, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire.

- Azt hittem, hogy csak este jössz. – intézte szavait Seguchinak Yuki.

- Igen, úgy volt. – mosolygott a tejfölszőke szintetizátoros. – De van valami, ami nagyon fontos és muszáj elmondanunk. – nézett Kazukora és jelezte, üljön le.

- Hm. – mordult az író közömbösen.

- Eiri, figyelsz ránk? – kérdezte az apja.

- Ühüm. – mordult még egyet a férfi rájuk sem nézve. Kazuko aggódva nézett vejére.

- Eiri, Saráról van szó. – mondta komolyra vált arccal Seguchi.

- Mi van anyával? Beteg? – kérdezte még mindig közömbös hangon, fátyolos tekintette kinézve az ablakon a szőke író.

- Nem. Nem beteg. Sőt nagyon jól van. – mondta kissé gúnyos hangon az N.G. elnöke.

- Hazudott neked. – mondta Kazuko.

- Hm. – mordult még egyet Yuki.

- Eiri, a fenébe is, figyelj már ide! Ez fontos. Shuichiról van szó. – fakadt ki az apja.

- Nem érdekel! – nézett rá dühtől villogó szemekkel az író.

- De majd fog!

- Nem fog! – üvöltötte szinte a férfi.

- Shuichi nem hibás semmiért. Nem tett semmit. Amit láttál…

- Hagyd abba! Nem érdekel! - üvöltötte parázsló szemekkel Yuki.

- Eiri! – próbálta Seguchi nyugtatni.

- Tudhatnád, hogy nem akarok róla hallani. Ha csak miatta jöttetek, akkor menjetek el innen! Most! – állt fel a kanapéról a szőke férfi tüzes szemekkel nézve gyerekkori barátjára.

- Sara és Aizawa szövetkeztek!

- Hallottam őket telefonálni.

- Ti is csak hazudtok! Tűnjetek innen! – borult ki végképp Yuki.

- Én sose hazudnék neked! Hisz' tudod! – fúrta zöld szemeit barátja parázsló tekintetébe Seguchi.

- Hm. – fújt egyet mérgesen Yuki. _„Megígérte! Tényleg nem hazudna! De…"_ – visszaült a kanapéra, jelezve egyetértését. Seguchi erre hálásan elmosolyodott, Kazuko pedig megnyugodva sóhajtott egyet. _„Egy csatát megnyertünk, hajlandó meghallgatni. Most jön a második…"_ – gondolta Seguchi Tohma.

- Shuichi ártatlan. – kezdte Kazuko, de aggódva pillantott vejére, látva fia megremegését az énekes neve hallatára. A tejfölszőke férfi biztatóan bólintott, hogy csak folytassa. – Hallottam anyádat alig 1 órája Aizawa Tachival telefonon beszélni. – Yuki tüzes pillantással hirtelen apjára nézett, igazat mond-e. – Ők ketten tervezték el és hajtották végre, hogy te meglásd Shuichit és szakítsatok.

- Hm. – mordult egy újabbat a szőke író fejét ismét az erkély felé fordítva. _„Ez még nem jelenti, hogy Shuichi ártatlan." _

- Aizawa odacsalta abba a lakásba Shuichit, Sara pedig téged. Aizawa félrevezette őt és te félreérthető helyzetben találtad őket. De nem történt semmi. Nincs köztük semmi. És nem is volt. Shuichi nem csalt meg téged. Csak mindkettőtöket átvertek. – Yuki ismét ránézett Kazukora. Szeme már nem dühöt mutatott, hanem szomorúságot. _„Mennyire szeretném, ha igaz lenne, amit mond!"_

- Sara megkereste Aizawa Tachit és felbérelte. Tudta, hogy mennyire utálja Shuichit és mennyire tönkre szeretné tenni. Pénzt kapott érte, hogy azt a kis jelenetet eljátssza neked Shuichi kihasználásával.

- Ezért volt nyitva a bejárati ajtó, amikor mentél! Hogy be tudj menni anélkül, hogy Shuichi meghallja, hogy van ott valaki. – vágott közbe Seguchi.

- Beszéltem Shuichival. Elmondta, mi történt. Aizawa leöntötte üdítővel, aztán felajánlotta, hogy gyorsan kiszedi a foltot a pólóból, ezért volt Shuichi félmeztelen. – érvel tovább Kazuko. _„Árvertek minket? Csak kihasználta őt?"_ – húzta össze a szemét Yuki.

- Megölelte őt és Shuichi teljesen lefagyott. Eszébe jutottak az emlékek, amikor… amikor úgy elbánt vele. Mozdulni sem bírt.

- Anya? – nézett a két férfira Yuki.

- Igen. – bólintottak.

- Hallottad?

- Igen. Aizawa a pénze második felét követelte és félt, hogy kipattan a dolog vagy rátalálnak. Sara azt mondta, még ma átutalja a pénzt és tanácsolta, minél hamarabb hagyja el a várost.

„Tehát tényleg átvertek. És én bedőltem neki. Ennyire nem bíztam benne… Shuichi!" – temette Yuki arcát a tenyerébe. 

- Eiri-san! – lépett hozzá aggódva Seguchi.

- Jól vagyok! – eresztett meg egy halvány hálás mosolyt tejfölszőke barátja felé. – Szeretnék egyedül maradni!

- Eiri…

- Semmi baj! Menjünk! – szakította félbe Seguchi Kazukot. – Eljöjjek este? – mosolygott rá a szőke íróra.

- Még nem tudom. – mondta kissé elgondolkodva Yuki.

- Rendben. Szia! – simított ki egy a Yuki szemébe lógó tincset.

- Szia, Eiri! – köszönt el nyugtalanul Kazuko is, majd Seguchit követve elhagyta a lakást. Yuki pedig ottmaradt a nappaliban a kanapén ülve teljesen a gondolataiba mélyedve.

„_Igaz lehet, amit mondanak. Igaznak kell lenni! Ő is azt mondta, hagy átverték. Apa hallotta, hogy anya Aizawaval beszélt telefonon. Pénzt adott, hogy szétválasszon minket? Szövetkezett Aizawaval? Ennyire gyűlöli Shuichit? De miért lepődöm meg ezen? Hiszen ahogy beszélt Shuichival, amikor találkoztak és ahogy nekem beszélt róla… Ő más jövőt szánt nekem! Ha-ha! És Shuichi! Mennyire fájhatott neki, hogy még csak találkozni, még csak látni sem akartam. Itthon sem voltam, mikor Hiro eljött a holmijáért, hogy nehogy találkozzam vele, ha esetleg ő is jönne. Pedig mennyire hiányzott. Másra sem tudtam gondolni. Összepakoltam a cuccait és kiraktam. Milyen bolond voltam." _– ugrott fel Yuki a kanapéról és bement a dolgozószobájában. _„El kell hozzá mennem!"_ – fogalmazódott meg benne a gondolat. Kikapcsolta a laptopot. Már épp indult volna kifelé a szobából, mikor hirtelen megfordult, leült az íróasztalhoz és kinyitotta a fiókot és kivett belőle egy lapot. Nyúlt, hogy becsukja a fiókot, de keze félúton megállt… benyúlt a fiókba és kivette a fényképet, amit jó néhány nappal ezelőtt tett ide be a papírok alá. Ő és Shuichi volt a fényképen. Ryuuchi tavalyi születésnapi partiján készült, amelyet Seguchi és Noriko szerveztek és így mindketten hivatalosak voltak rá. Shuichi szokásos boldog mosolyával nézett vissza a képről és még Yuki is megeresztett egy diszkrét félmosolyt, hadd örüljön a kis énekes és mert valóban jól érezték magukat. Néhány másodpercig nézte a képet, majd visszatette régi helyére, a laptop mellé. Majd gyorsan becsapta a fiókot, tollat ragadott és sebesen írni kezdett a papírra. Néha felnézett a képre, szeme hol szomorúságot tükrözött, hol kétségbeesést, majd pedig örömtől és főként büszkeségtől ragyogó szemmel tette le a tollat. Büszkeségtől, hogy leírta, kimondta…

A papírt otthagyva az asztalon elment a fürdőszobába, hogy megfürödjön, megborotválkozzon, rendbe hozza magát, megpróbálja valamelyest eltüntetni az elmúlt másfél hét nyomait az arcáról. Még inkább elemében érezte magát, mikor megkordult a gyomra, jelezve ismét érzi, amit napok óta nem: éhes. Kikészítette egyik kedvenc fekete zakóját és azt a világoskék inget, amelyet Shuichi úgy szeret rajta látni.



A Bad Luck stúdiójából ismét egy újabb slágerlisták élére törő dal zenéje hallatszott ki. Az utolsó akkordok felzendülése után Hiro felkiált:

- Ez remek volt, srácok!

- Oh, yes. Perfect. – bólogat önelégülten mosolyogva K-san. – Tarthattok egy kis szünetet. Itt az ebédidő! – hirdeti fennhangon.

- Hiro, jössz a büfébe? – kérdezi Fujisaki a gitárost.

- Persze. Már majd éhen halok. Shuichi te nem jössz? – fordul a mikrofonnal szöszmötölő barátja felé.

- Nem, kösz. Még nem vagyok éhes a reggelitől.

- Nem is ettél olyan sokat. És ha most nem eszel K-san estik nem ad még egy ebédszünetet, legfeljebb egy teára való 5 percet.

- Akkor vegyél nekem egy szendvicset! Majd később megeszem. Ja, és hozz légyszi egy kávét is! – mondja nemtörődöm hangon Shuichi.

- Rendben. – sóhajtott lemondóan a fiú, majd Fujisakival az oldalán távozott. K. még a beszélgetésük kezdetén elment, hogy elintézzen egy-két telefont. Shuichi ott maradt egyedül a stúdióban és hirtelen nem is tudta, mit kezdjen magával. Nem kívánta a büfé zsibongó tömegét és boldog cseverészését, így hát odalépett az asztalhoz, hogy bejelölje a dalszövegen, hol jön Hiro szólója és a dallam gyorsabbá válása, amit Fujisaki javasolt.

Egyszer csak megállt a ceruza a kezében, az oly' ismerős meleg bizsergés járta a testét, amit akkor érzett, ha Yuki a közelében volt, a gerincén végigfutkosó jóleső borzongást, amit a férfi tekintete váltott ki, ahányszor csak ránézett borostyánszín szemeivel.

Shuichi lassan megfordult és… ott állt Yuki. Fekete öltönyben és a világoskék ingben, amelyben olyan szexi. A fiú nagy meglepetésére tekintete nem volt dühös, se gyűlölködő vagy közömbös és hideg. Nem. Yuki némi szomorúsággal, de főként reménnyel és aggódással teli szemmel nézett az eperhajú énekesre, szája körül pedig apró, félénk, kedves mosoly játszadozott.

Shuichi pedig állt ott, mint a kőszobor, csak nézett szerelmére, akit másfél hete, azóta, hogy Aizawa Tachi lakásából elrohant és füstölgő gumikkal elhajtott, nem látott. Szólni sem tudott, nem is mert volna, nem is tudta, mit is mondhatna, mire is számítson, miért jött ide és néz így rá a férfi. Kissé megrendülten látta a mindig egészséges Yukin, mennyire lesoványodott, lesápadt és lekarikásodott ez alatt a néhány nap alatt, amely neki egy örökké valóságnak tűnt.

Yuki hirtelen, bár lassan elindult a stúdió közepén álló Shuichi felé, aki nem tudta, hátráljon vagy engedje, aminek történnie kell. Felpofozza vagy csak sértegesse a férfi vagy akármit is akar tőle valójában. Majd egy lépés távolságra megállt az író és kivett zakója belső zsebéből egy kettéhajtott papírlapot. Széthajtotta és szó nélkül az elkerekedett szemű énekesnek nyújtotta. Shuichi remegő kézzel vette el a lapot még mindig az író szemeibe nézve. Lenézett a papírlapra és csodálkozva állapította meg, hogy egy dalszöveget tart a kezében.

Egy széttépett kép, 'min a keret széthullt 

_S ami szép volt, nincs többé már._

_De az ágyszélén még egy üres párna_

_Hazavárja, ki a távolban jár._

_Ref.:_

_Csak most jöttem rá, _

_S bár tudnád, hogy' fáj._

_Soha nem mondtam még,_

_De szükségem van rád._

_Túl vak voltam rég,_

_De szívem már lát_

_S bár nem mondtam még,_

_De szükségem van rád._

_Csak most jöttem rá…_

_Egy haldokló szív, _

_De a szavak tőle beletörve, csak ezt hagytad rám._

_Még dobban, még hív,_

_Mert lehet élnem, megint végre,_

_Ha elmondhatnám._

_Ref._

_Amíg szerelmed még védett,_

_Nem is láttalak meg téged._

_Csak egy álom volt,_

_Ami rólunk szólt,_

_De most hiányodtól égve,_

_Tudod felébredtem végre. _

_Te vagy Föld és Ég_

_Az a mindenség,_

_Mire vágyom rég._

_Ref. _

_Csak most jöttem rá…_

Elolvasta a dalszöveget és csak állt. _„Ezt nekem írta…!"_ Felnézett és Yuki várakozva nézett rá, mit szól hozzá. Shuichi nem szólalt meg, megint ránézett a kusza betűkkel írt dalszövegre, majd ismét ránézve az íróra csillogó szemekkel megszólalt.

- Zéró tehetség.

- Hm. Igazad lehet. Ez nem az én műfajom. Én nem tudok buta szerelmes dalokat írni. – mondta komolyságot erőltetve magára a szőke író.

- Valóban. Te csak hosszú, erőszakos és véres szerelmes regényeket tudsz írni. – erőltetett magára Shuichi is komolyságot.

- Add ide! Tépjük szét! – nyúlt a papír után Yuki.

- Nem. Nekem adtad „ezt a buta kis dalszöveget". – mondta és a háta mögé rejtette a papírt.

- Rendben. De legközelebb te írsz hosszú szerelmes regényt. Hátha több tehetséged van hozzá, mint nekem. – Shuichi itt nem bírta tovább, elvigyorodott és Yuki nyakába vetette magát. A férfi szorosan megölelte szeretőjét és hosszan, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. – Sajnálom. – mondta a szőke férfi halkan, homlokát Shuichi homlokához nyomva.

- Suki da yo. – suttogta az énekes és megcsókolta szerelmét.

Nem vették észre, de hat kíváncsi szem figyelte őket az ajtóból. Látva a boldog végkifejletet Hiro, Fujisaki és Seguchi Tohma mosolyogva és nesztelenül távoztak, nehogy megzavarják a két fiú boldog kibékülését.



Yuki és Shuichi még aznap elmentek Hirohoz, felpakolták az énekes összes holmiját és mindketten hazamentek Yuki lakására. Az író finom vacsorát főzött abból, amivel Seguchi az elmúlt hétben telerakta a hűtőt, Shuichit pedig megkérte, hogy segítsen neki. A fiú boldogan tett eleget a kérésnek és boldogságát csak még tovább fokozta, mikor a szőke férfi megkérdezte, hogy' haladnak a munkálatok a lemezzel. Shuichi ugyanolyan hévvel mesélte az elmúlt másfél hét eseményeit, mint máskor is, miközben Yuki örömtől ragyogó szemmel darabolt és tett vett a konyhában. Mindketten szinte repültek a boldogságtól, hogy a másik ismét ott van velük.

Miután megették a vacsorát, közösen elmosogattak, majd Yuki elővett egy üveg bort és két poharat, leültek a nappaliban és fesztelenül beszélgettek. Néha, míg a másik beszélt, elcsodálkozva nézték a másikat, mennyire megváltozott. És még sem. Megváltozott: kissé lesoványodott, sápadtabb lett… de mégis ugyanolyan. Ugyanazzal a szerelmes pillantással néz rá, ugyanúgy mosolyog, beszél…

Hirtelen nagy csend állt be a beszélgetésükben. Shuichi elragadtatással nézett szerelmére, milyen kedvesen és figyelmesen viselkedett vele egész nap. Talán, mint még soha.

- Sajnálom. – szólalt meg hirtelen Yuki borostyánszín szemeit szeretőjére emelve.

- Nem kell bocsánatot kérned! – mosolygott rá bűbájosan Shuichi.

- Ne mond ezt! Nem hittem neked…

- Más is a szemének hitt volna. Nem hibáztatlak.

- De hiszen én… - kezdte volna a férfi, de az énekes finoman a szájára tapasztotta a mutatóujját és közelebb húzódott hozzá. – Már nem számít. – mondta az írónak. Yuki szemei hálát sugároztak és alig láthatóan elmosolyodott. Kisimított egy kósza tincset a mosolygó énekes szeméből, majd ujjaival beletúrt eperszínű hajába, közelebb húzta magához a fiút és szenvedélyesen, követelőzőn megcsókolta. Shuichi teljesen hozzásimult a szőke férfihoz és hasonló hevességgel viszonozta szeretője csókját, miközben egyik kezével átkarolta a nyakát, másikkal pedig elkezdte kigombolni az ingét…


	10. Minden a régi

**10.fejezet:**

**MINDEN A RÉGI**

Kazuko aggodalommal teljesen hagyta ott Yukit. Nem értette, miért ment bele Seguchi, hogy most egyedül hagyják. Éppen most. Végül Seguchi nagy nehezen meggyőzte, hogy Yuki biztos elhitte, amit mondtak. Menjen csak nyugodtan be az irodába vagy menjen haza, ő most bemegy az N.G.-be. Shuichi most ott van és ő biztosra veszi, hogy Yuki oda fog menni. Nyugodjon meg, majd ő felhívja Kazukot, hogy mi történt. Kazuko sóhajtott egyet, majd beleegyezően bólintott.

Máson sem járt az esze, csak Yukin. Remélte, hogy Seguchinak tényleg igaza lesz és valóban elhitte, amit mondtak neki. Egészen addig, míg sógora fel nem hívta, hogy Yuki valóban elment az N.G.-be és kibékült Shuichival, csak ténfergett az irodájában fel és alá, nem tudott rendesen dolgozni. Nagyon szerette volna, ha fia végre tényleg boldog lesz. Mikor Seguchi felhívta és vidám hangon közölte vele, hogy minden rendbe jött, kibékültek és együtt távoztak az N.G.-ből, akkor teljesen megnyugodott. Sóhajtott egy nagyot és megkönnyebbülten ült le íróasztala mellé, hogy most már képes lesz dolgozni. De mégsem… Mikor mosolyogva letette a telefont és kutatva körülnézett az asztalon, hova is tette azt a fontos papírt, amit mindenképpen meg akart nézni, szeme megakadt a családi fotón. Egy fotómontázson, melyet ő készített. Rajta voltak a gyerekei, Seguchi is, valamint ő és a felesége. Igen, a felesége. Néhány éve készült a fénykép a házassági évfordulójukon. Kazuko mosolyogva öleli át feleségét, aki a tőle megszokott arisztokratikus mosollyal tekint a lencsébe. _„Sara…" _– izzott fel az agyában a név. Eddig nem is gondolt a feleségére, a néhány órával ezelőtti telefonhívásra, arra, hogy a felesége volt az, aki megpróbálta (és időlegesen sikerült is neki) tönkre tenni legfiatalabb gyermekük boldogságát, csak, mert a fiú választása nem felelt meg az ő elképzeléseinek és elvárásainak. _„Persze megint csak az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy mit fognak ehhez mások szólni. Ez annyira jellemző! De mások véleménye miatt ártani a saját fiának, megbántani annak érzéseit… Fel nem foghatom, hogy' tehetett ilyet."_ Kazuko agyát teljesen elöntötte az érzés, amely kísértetiesen hasonlított a gyűlölethez és megvetéshez. Hirtelen felugrott az íróasztaltól, kirobogott az irodából és észveszejtő tempóban elhajtott haza.

Tudta, feleségét otthon találja, hiszen napjai nagy részét otthon tölti az óriási házban. Kivéve, ha nincs valamelyik barátnőjével találkozója, vagy nincs klubnap, vagy valami más különleges rendezvény a klubban, vagy éppen nem vásárol. Vásárol. Ruhát, porcelánt, dísztárgyakat, ereklyéket, bármit. Olyasmit is, amire semmi szükség. Csak költse a pénzt, csak lássák, hogy neki sok pénze van, hogy nem számít mi mennyibe kerül, ő bármikor, bármit, bárhol megvehet, amire kedve szottyan. Ez is hozzá tartozott a felállított imázshoz, a másoknak megfeleléshez, a látszathoz, amit nem szabad lerombolni, hiszen semmi sem fontosabb, mint hogy mások mit is gondolnak. Még a saját fia és annak érzései, élete sem.

Begördült a ház udvarába, óriási erővel csapta be a kocsiajtót és szinte berontott a házba.

- Tatsumi, itthon van a feleségem? – kérdezte az útjába kerülő cselédtől.

- Igen, uram. A nappaliban van. – válaszolta a választ meg sem váró férfinak a lány. Kazuko csak ment a nappali felé, mint a visszatarthatatlan tornádó, ami kész mindent lerombolni, ami csak az útjába kerül, de a céljától nem hagyja magát eltéríteni.

- Kazuko… Szia! Hogy-hogy ilyenkor itthon vagy? – kérdezte meglepetten Sara felnézve a magazinból.

- Hogy tehetted ezt a fiunkkal? – kérdezte dühös számonkéréssel a férfi.

- Tessék?

- Azt kérdeztem, hogy' tehetted ezt a fiunkkal. – ismételte meg Kazuko mély, ellenkezést nem tűrő hangon.

- Olyan vagy, mint Seguchi. Ő is ilyen durván rontott rám. – mondta némi lenézéssel a hangjában a nő.

- És milyen jogosan… - jelent meg egy halvány gúnyos mosoly Kazuko arcán.

- Mivel beszélte tele a fejedet? Előadta a kis feltevését velem kapcsolatban.

- Felejtsd el Seguchit! – csattant fel durván a férfi. – Hallottam a reggeli telefonbeszélgetésed Aizawa Tachival.

- Tessék? – riadt meg kissé Sara. – Én nem beszéltem azzal a férfival soha. – lett úrrá érzelmein a nő. – Seguchi ajánlotta, hogy hazudj, hátha így ki tudod ugrasztani a nyulat a bokorból, igaz? Sajnálattal közlöm, nincs nyúl a bokorban. Az a kis énekes valóban megcsalta Eirit.

- Ne hazudozz tovább, Sara! – kiáltott fel vészjósló hangon Kazuko. – Shuichi nem csalta meg Eirit. Te és Aizawa szerveztétek meg az a kis előadást Eirinek. Szét akartad őket ugrasztani és ehhez megtaláltad a megfelelő partnert. Ráadásul a legaljasabbat. De ehhez a hasonlóan aljas módszerhez pont a legjobbat. – mondta mély megvetéssel a férfi. – Mennyit fizettél neki?

- Remekül kitaláltátok ezt a storyt, csakhogy nem igaz. Nem fizettem senkinek semmit.

- Rendben. Mondj, amit akarsz, de hallottam minden egyes szavad. Egy a gond. Pontosabban csak neked gond. Én hallottam reggel mindent, elmondtuk Eirinek és azóta már ki is békültek Shuichival. Ezek után bármivel is fogsz próbálkozni Eiri nem fog neked hinni.

- Tessék? – lett hirtelen dühös a nő. – Kibékült azzal a kis rockzenésszel?

- Igen. – mosolygott kárörvendve Kazuko.

- Hogy tehette ezt? Hogy' bocsáthatott meg annak a kis…

- Vigyázz a szádra, Sara! Különben nem volt mit megbocsátania Shuichinak, ugyanis nem tett semmit. Azon kívül, hogy bedőlt annak a mélyresüllyedt énekesnek.

- Az az átkozott Aizawa… – morogta fogát csikorgatva a szőke nő.

- Tehát mégis volt hozzá közöd!

- Ha! – nevetett fel fölényesen Sara. – Igen, volt! És minden milyen jól sikerült volna, ha az az idióta nem hív fel reggel a pénzéért sírva.

- Talán ha időben kifizetted volna, nem hívott volna fel. – vetette oda lekezelően Kazuko.

- Igaz. Akkor soha nem jött volna rá senki, hogy az a kölök nem csalta meg Eirit.

- Seguchi máris rájött.

- De soha nem tudta volna bizonyítani. Bármit mondott volna ő és a fiú, Eiri soha nem hitte volna el nekik.

- Talán nem. Bár szerintem, akár hitt volna neki, akár nem, egy idő után nem bírta volna Shuichi nélkül. Ahhoz túlzottan szereti.

- Nem. Túlzottan büszke ahhoz, hogy a megcsalás ellenére elmenjen hozzá és megbocsásson neki.

- Kár azon gondolkodnunk, mi lett volna, ha… Shuichi nem csalta meg, kibékültek és ismét boldogok.

- Boldogok… - mondta maga elé bámulva szinte undorral Sara.

- De mindezek ellenére egy dolgot nem értek. Hogy' tehetted ezt?

- Ezt? Szerinted miért?

- Nem tudom, mit gondoljak. – rázta meg a fejét tanácstalanul Kazuko. – Szét akartad őket választani annak ellenére, hogy szeretik egymást és boldogok voltak. Miért? Miért nem tetszik neked Shuichi?

- Mert fiú. – fakadt ki a szőke nő.

- Na és? – tárta szét karjait a férfi. - Kit érdekel, hogy fiú?! Persze én sem egy fiú mellett képzeltem el Eirit, mikor még kisebb volt, hanem egy lány mellett sok gyerekkel körülvéve, de ő így boldog és én ezt elfogadom. Elfogadom Shuichit is, sőt nagyon is kedvelem. Rendes gyerek. Igaz, tényleg még csak gyerek.

- Egy gyerek. Egy rock zenész. Egy fiú. – sorolta kétségbeesett méreggel Sara. – Nem Eirihez való. Ez így nem jó. Ez nem Eiri élete. Az ő helye egy helyes lány mellett van, aki köztiszteletnek örvend, aki fiút szül neki, aki utánad és Eiri után örökölheti a cégedet. Nem pedig ostoba szerelmes regények írójaként egy fiatal, rózsaszínhajú rock énekes mellett… - temette az arcát tenyerébe.

- Köztiszteletnek örvendő? Neked csak ez számít? Hogy mások mit gondolnak? Olyan felszínes vagy. Őt nem érdekli, hogy mások mit gondolnak. És engem sem. Ha úgy élnénk, hogy az másoknak tetsző legyen, a sznob klubbeli barátaid mércéjének megfelelően, akkor az már nem a mi életünk lenne, nem lennénk boldogok.

- Boldogok… Ha! – rázta meg megvetően nevetve szőke hajzuhatagát a nő.

- Igen, boldogok. Én eddig azt hittem, boldog vagyok. És hogy te is az vagy. De neked csak az a fontos mások mit gondolnak és ezért hajlandó vagy még a saját fiadat is tönkre tenni. Azt hittem egy kedves és szerető nőt vettem feleségül sok évvel ezelőtt, de lehet, hogy tévedtem. – nézett szomorúan feleségére. – Nekem csak az fontos, hogy a családom boldog legyen és ehhez az kell, hogy hagyjam hadd menjenek a saját útjukon. Ezért örülök, hogy Mika hozzáment Seguchihoz, ezért nem zavar, hogy Eiri nem akarja a cégemet örökölni, hanem inkább író lett. Ez volt az álma. Ezért nem zavar, hogy egy fiú mellett találta meg a boldogságát. Ezért nem zavar az sem, hogy Tatsuha ott hagyta az iskolát és össze-vissza utazgat. Ez egy kamaszos dolog nála, majd ő is megtalálja az útját. A lényeg, hogy boldogok legyenek. Téged is szeretnélek boldognak látni. Szeretnélek boldoggá tenni, de… lehet az én ez irányú küszködésem neked nem elég. Te akkor vagy boldog, ha a klubbeli, úgynevezett barátaid elvárásainak megfelelsz. De… - sóhajtott nagyot Kazuko. - … remélem egyszer a te értékrended is megváltozik és örülsz majd Eirinek és Shuichinek. Ha más nem, legalább elfogadod őt. És talán téged is igazán boldognak foglak látni. – Sara nem szólt semmit, csak megmaradt büszkeségét és tekintélyét összeszedve kihúzta magát, felkelt a kanapéról, kisimította kosztüme szoknyáját, majd fejét felszegve felment az emeletre. Kazuko pedig csak állt ott, szíve tele volt bánattal, amiért csupán most ébredt rá felesége valódi énjére, hogy csak most ismerte ki igazán.

Odaballagott a bárpulthoz, töltött magának egy Scotch-ot, majd bevonult otthoni dolgozószobájába. Nem dolgozott. Nem, semmit nem dolgozott. Csak olvasgatott, sétált a szobában fel-alá és sorra itta az italokat, míg úgy nem érezte, bármennyit ihat, ez a bánat és a valóságra való ráébredés keserű érzése ott fog maradni a szívében. Aznap nem találkozott többet a feleségével, őszintén szólva nem is akart. Éjjel nem ment be a felesége mellé a hálószobába, hanem az egyik vendégszobában ágyaztatott meg magának…



Seguchi boldog mosollyal az arcán ment haza. Nagyon vidám volt, hogy Yuki és Shuichi végre kibékültek, Yuki ismét boldog lesz és ő segíthetett, hogy minden rendbe jöjjön és ismét boldog lehessen. Miután látta, hogy a két fiú kibékült, Seguchi ígéretét megtartva felhívta feleségét és közölte vele a nagyszerű hírt. Mika is épp úgy megkönnyebbült, ahogy a férje.

Hazaérve kabátját, kalapját letette a hallban, majd elindult a nappali felé, hogy megkeresse feleségét. Mika ott ült a kanapén háttal, elgondolkodva írogatott egy papírra. Seguchi csöndben odasétálta a kanapéhoz és belecsókolt a lány barna hajába. Mika összerezzent a meglepetéstől.

- Jajj! Úgy megijesztettél. Nem is hallottam, hogy jössz. Szia!

- Szia! – kerülte meg a tejfölszőke férfi a kanapét és megcsókolta őt, majd leült mellé a kanapéra.

- Olyan boldog vagyok, hogy kibékültek. Azért kíváncsi lennék, mit mondott neki Eiri, elvégre a bocsánatkérés nem az erőssége.

- Az már egyszer igaz. – bólintott mosolyogva Seguchi. – De lehet, hogy most mégis megtette.

- Ühüm. De még mindig nem tudom elképzelni, hogy' tehetett ilyesmit Sara. Persze elhiszem és megértem, hogy aggódik Eiriért, de akkor is… ennyire beleavatkozni az életébe…

- Tudod, hogy nem bírja elviselni, ha valami nem úgy van, ahogy azt ő elképzeli. De nem lennék a helyében, amikor találkozik Eirivel…

- Abban nem lesz köszönet, amit kapni fog tőle. – értett egyet vele a lány. - Emlékszel, hogy' beszélt vele, miután Sara találkozott Shuichival?

- Igen. El tudom képzelni, mit érezhet most az anyja iránt. – nézett a semmibe Seguchi.

- Én is. – nézett Mika is elgondolkodva maga elé. – Másra térve… - élénkült fel ismét a lány. – Apunak egy hét múlva születésnapja lesz. Gondolom megint náluk fogunk ünnepelni. És mi még nem vettünk neki ajándékot? Mit adjunk neki?

- Nem tudom. Valami különlegeset kellene, elvégre ez az 55. születésnapja. De Tatsuhanak időben szólj, mert megfeledkezik róla, amilyen figyelmetlen.

- Igaz. Holnap fel is hívom.

- Még mindig Kyotoban van? – kérdezte érdeklődve Seguchi.

- Nem tudom. Rég nem hívott. Nekem meg sok volt a dolgom, eszembe sem jutott. De bajba biztos nem került, mert akkor felhívott volna. – húzta el a száját Mika.

- Kazukoval is meg kell beszélni, hogy pontosan melyik nap is ünnepeljünk és hányra menjünk. Szólni kell Eirinek is. Gondolom azért az apja születésnapi ünnepségére most eljön.

- Reméljük. – sóhajtott a lány.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva Seguchi.

- Igen. Csak fáradt vagyok. Túl sok volt ez a mai nap. Sara, Eiri…

- Már reggel sem voltál jól.

- Igen. Nem jól aludtam és reggel rosszul voltam. Szédültem és émelyegtem, de lehet az is csak a fáradtság miatt volt. Mostanában sok volt a dolgom.

- Kevesebbet kéne vállalnod. – simogatta meg felesége arcát a férfi.

- Ugyan, kérlek! Te sem fogsz kevesebbet dolgozni csak, mert kissé fáradt vagy. – csóválta fejét Mika.

- Az más. De hagyjuk ezt! Gyere, menjünk lefeküdni. Pihend ki magad! – állt fel Seguchi a kanapéról, kezét nyújtva feleségének. Mika beleegyezően bólintott, letette a papírt, amire írt és kezét Seguchi kezébe téve felállt, majd kézen fogva felmentek az emeletre.



- Ébresztő! – mondta Yuki kihúzva a függönyt a hálószobában, hátha a napfénytől hamarabb felébred Shuichi.

- Hadd aludjak még egy kicsit! – motyogta az énekes fejére húzva a takarót.

- Felőlem alhatsz… - vonta meg a vállát a férfi meggyújtva cigarettáját. - …de akkor K. megint idejön és ismét kilyuggatja a falamat. És azt nem szeretném.

- K-san… a stúdió… ma felvétel lesz… nem késhetem el. – ült fel hirtelen Shuichi az ágyban.

- Hm. – mordult válaszul Yuki.

- Brrrr. Miért van itt ilyen hideg? – fonta át karját meztelen felsőtestén a fiú.

- Öltözz fel! Ruhában már nem fogsz fázni. – mondta megjátszott mogorvasággal a szőke író, miközben végighordozta tekintetét hűvöstől megremegő szeretőjén.

- Olyan undok vaaagy! – játszotta meg Shuichi is a sértődöttet, majd egy pillanat alatt kiugrott a takaró alól és az ágy végénél álló Yuki nyakába vetette magát. – Ohayo! – lehelt egy csókot a férfi szájára.

- El fogsz késni. – hívta fel rá a figyelmét az író.

- Tényleg! K-san meg fog ölni. – ugrott le az ágyról Shuichi és elviharzott a fürdőszoba irányába. Yuki pedig sóhajtott egyet lemondóan, majd ismét nagyot szívott cigarettájából. _„Semmit sem változott."_

Shuichi percek alatt megmosdott, felöltözött, így volt ideje néhány falatot enni is Yuki finom tojásrántottájából. (Japánban persze a tojásrántotta nem egy elterjedt és hagyományos étel, de Yuki megszerette, mikor még New Yorkban élt és mivel ezen okból sokat ez volt a reggeli Shuichit is rászoktatta.)

- Furcsa, amíg Hironál laktam egyszer sem késtem el. – mélázott el a dolgon az eperhajú énekes.

- Hm. – mordult egyet az író kibámulva az ablakon.

- Fél ötre itthon leszek, Yun-Yun. – suttogta Shuichi, miközben finoman megharapta Yuki fülcimpáját.

- KÖLYÖÖÖK! – kiáltotta elvörösödve, egyik kezével füléhez, másikkal a fiú után kapva a szőke férfi. Shuichi azonban rutinosan ugrott el a felé közeledő kéz elől és elszaladt. – MINEK NEVEZTÉL? NE BECÉZGESS, TE KÖYÖK! – kiáltotta utána Yuki. Shuichi a hálószoba ajtóban megállt és megfordulva pajkosan visszamosolygott szeretőjére.

- Szia… Yun-Yun! – majd gyorsan elszaladt, mielőtt még eltalálta volna a papucs, melyet a szőke férfi feléhajított.

- Yun-Yun… Hm! – mordult Yuki bosszúsan, miközben csiklandós fülét dörzsölgette és elindult az ajtó irányába, hogy visszabújjon eldobott papucsába.



- LALIHO!!! – kiáltotta Shuichi beérve a stúdióba.

- Surprise! Our little Shuichi is again happy. – mondta mosolyogva K-san.

- És nem is késett! – mosolygott Suguru is. – Annyit. – változtatta meg kijelentését K-san rosszalló pillantását látva.

- Na, édes a kibékülés a veszekedés után, igaz? – vigyorgott Hiro kajánul az énekesre.

- Is. – bólintott a fiú. – Itt a dalszöveg. – lengette meg boldogan mosolyodva a Yuki által írt dalt.

- Ez tényleg a meglepetések napja! – helyeselt Sakano-san is átvéve a papírt.

- Látom a kibékülés ihletet adott neked. – vigyorgott tovább Hiro örülve, hogy barátját ismét ilyennek látja.

- Nem egészen. Ezt a dalt nem én írtam.

- Nem te írtad? – nézett mindenki meglepetten az eperhajú énekesre.

- Nem. Hanem Yuki. Ez volt a bocsánatkérése. – pirult el Shuichi. Kijelentésére mindenki kíváncsian gyűlt Sakano-san köré, hogy elolvassák a dalszöveget.

- Szép. – mondta Fujisaki.

- Inkább lenyűgöző. – javította ki Hiro. – És rendkívül őszinte, mindamellett meglepő is.

- Remek szám lesz belőle. – mondta K-san. – Főleg, ha Shuichi énekli. – mosolygott a kis megilletődött énekesre.

- Köszönöm. Megmondom Yukinak. – babrált hátizsákja pántjával még mindig elpirulva a fiú.

- Hurry, hurry! Most, hogy ez a dal is megvan, még több a dolgotok. – csapta össze a tenyerét K.

- Munkára fel! – pacsizott egyet Hiro és Suguru. – Gyerünk, Shuichi, mikrofonhoz!

- Megyek. – ugrott meg a kis énekes. – Legyőzzük a Nittle Graspert! – mondta csillogó szemekkel.

Seguchi Tohma aggódva ült az N.G.-ben íróasztalánál, miközben egy újabb demót hallgatott, amire szinte oda sem figyelt. Amilyen boldog volt tegnap barátja kibékülése miatt, annyira aggódott ma felesége miatt. Hiába a pihenés, az alvás, Mika ma megint rosszul volt reggelt, ugyanúgy szédült és émelygett, mint az elmúlt 2 napban. Seguchi javasolta neki, hogy menjen el orvoshoz, de a lány hajthatatlan, azt mondta, csak fáradt és ma otthon marad és pihenni fog. Csak az apját és Tatsuhát hívja fel a születésnapi családi találkozó miatt. Remélte tényleg igaza van a feleségének és csak fáradt, bár jobban örült volna, ha tényleg elmegy az orvoshoz. Gondolataiból a telefon csörgése zökkentette ki.

- Moshi-moshi. – szólt bele színtelen hangon.

- Szia, Seguchi! Én vagyok! – köszönt élénken Yuki.

- Á, szia, Eiri-san! – mosolyodott el halványan a szintetizátoros.

- Mi az? Miért nem vigyorogsz, mint ahogy szoktál?

- Azt teszem. – próbált felvidulni Seguchi, de bármennyire is örült, hogy Yuki ismét a régi, akkor sem tudott teljes bedobással mosolyogni.

- Hallom. Olyan a hangod, mint mikor 9 éves koromban egyszer megvertelek, mert megbántottad Mikát. – húzta barátját az író.

- Nem vertél meg. Elgáncsoltál, rosszul estem és bevertem az orrom. Különben sem bántottam meg Mikát. Illetve nem szándékosan. Félreértett és megsértődött. – élénkült fel Seguchi.

- Persze. – mordult Yuki a telefonba. – Beverted az orrod… Azért vérzett, igaz?

- Igen. 15 éves voltam, hogy' vertél volna meg? – kérdezte sértődötten Seguchi.

- 15 éves voltál, de én már akkor is magasabb voltam, mint te. Valld be, hogy elpáholtalak! – lendült bele Yuki.

- Nem páholtál el! – jelentette kis nyugodtan az N.G. igazgatója. – Látom, nagyon felélénkültél, hogy kibékültél Shuichival.

- Ezt meg honnan tudod? – lepődött meg a szőke író.

- Ha még mindig össze lennétek veszve, nem piszkálnál ilyen boldogan. Sőt, egyáltalán nem piszkálnál. Ez határozottan Shuichi hatása. – volt a cikizés sora Seguchin.

- Igen, kibékültünk. – mordult bosszúsan az író, mert Seguchi így visszavágott. – De még mindig nem hallom a hangodon, hogy kinn ülne a képeden a szokásos vigyorod.

- Aggódsz valakiért. Határozottan Shuichi hatása. – próbálta viccel elütni a dolgot a tejfölszőke férfi.

- Hagyd abba, baka, mert lecsapom a telefont! – rivallt rá Yuki.

- Ha-ha! – nevetett megkönnyebbülten a szintetizátoros, majd lemondóan sóhajtott egyet. Rájött, hogy ahogy a szőke író nem tudja elrejteni előle az érzelmeit, úgy neki sem sikerül. Túl régóta ismerik egymást és túl bensőséges ehhez a kapcsolatuk. – Mikáért aggódom.

- Mikáért? – lepődött meg ismét Yuki. – Miért?

- Az utóbbi néhány napban rosszul volt és nem tudom, mi baja lehet. Ő azt mondja, hogy csak fáradt, de… Nem akar elmenni orvoshoz.

- Lehet, hogy tényleg csak fáradt. Mindketten sokat dolgoztok. Mindamellett biztos nem könnyű a feleségednek lenni. – próbálta viccel elütni a dolgot Yuki, mert a vigasztalásban nem volt valami jó, még ha a legjobb barátjáról is volt szó.

- Igazad lehet. – értette meg Seguchi az író ügyetlen vigasztalását. – Tényleg, jövő héten lesz Kazuko születésnapja és szeretnénk egy kis családi találkozót tartani. Még nincs lefixálva a dátum, de valószínűleg aznap lesz, mert péntekre esik a születésnapja. Gondoltam szólok, hogy ne érjen váratlanul, ha Mika felhív, hogy közölje a pontos időpontot.

- Nem valószínű, hogy elmegyek. – lett komor Yuki.

- Sara miatt?

- Nem akarom látni. És neki is jobb, ha nem találkozunk.

- Megértem, de mégis csak az édesapádról van szó. Ő rendes volt veletek. Kérdezd csak meg Shuichit!

- Tudom, mesélte. – dörmögte az író. – Majd négyszemközt átadom neki az ajándékom.

- Te tudod. – vonta meg a vállát Seguchi.

- Na, szia!

- Szia! – tette le a telefont a tejfölszőke férfi és végre tényleg elmosolyodott.


	11. Partiszervíz

Mika ígéretéhez híven tényleg nem ment aznap sehova és valóban egész nap pihent. Valójában nem is csinált semmi mást, szinte ki sem kelt az ágyból, nem igazán bírt fenn lenni, ezért egész nap aludt. Enni is alig evett valamit, mert ugyan éhes volt, de bármilyen ételre nézett rá mindent büdösnek talált és rögtön felfordult a gyomra, ezért csak egy kis gyümölcsöt evett. Késő délután azonban mégis rávette magát, hogy felhívja az apját, majd Tatsuhát is.

- Moshi-moshi. – szólt bele Tatsuha a telefonba.

- Hello, Tatsuha! Itt Mika.

- Szia, niisan! Mi újság Tokióban?

- Apáék hazajöttek néhány hete.

- Tudom. Sara küldött kb. 1 hónapja egy e-mailt, hogy ne Amerikában keressen őket, ha talán beszélni szeretnék velük, mert apának már nem muszáj ott maradnia. Azt hittem Kyotóba mennek haza.

- Ezért nem vagy most Kyotoban, igaz? – kérdezte csípősen a lány.

- Ahogy mondod, tesó. Nem volt kedvem ismét végighallgatni a kiselőadást Sarától, hogy mennyire elrontottam az életem.

- Nem te vagy az egyetlen. – mondta epésen Mika.

- Eiri? Csak nem? Miről maradtam le? Tényleg még nem is tudtak Shuichiról, igaz? Mesélj, mit szóltak? – kérdezte izgatottan a fiú.

- Hogy te milyen egy pletykafészek vagy! – mosolyodott el a lány. – Mi vagyok én? Hírszolgálat? Kérdezd meg tőlük!

- Jajj, ne csináld! – nyafogott Tatsuha. – Mond már!

- Na jó! – sóhajtott Mika. Soha nem tudott öccsének nemet mondani. – Sara nagyon mérges volt. Még mindig. Sőt, most még mérgesebb. Elment az N.G.-be, hogy beszéljen Shuichival. Azt mondta, hogy tudja, hogy csak ki akarja használni Eirit, hogy csak azért van vele együtt, hogy felkapaszkodjon az N.G. ranglétráján.

- Hogy mondhatott ilyet? – háborodott fel a fiú. - Shuichinak isteni a hangja. Majdnem, mint Sakuma Ryuichié. Különben sem lenne képes az az édes fiú ilyet tenni.

- Tatsuha! – háborodott fel Mika az édes jelzőn.

- Jól van, na. Bocsánat. De annyira hasonlít Ryuuchira és én imádom Ryu-chant.

- Tudom. – sóhajtott lemondóan a lány. – Jobban, mint kéne.

- Folytasd! Mit szólt Eiri?

- Elment apáékhoz és veszekedett Sarával. Mondta, hogy semmi joga Shuichit bántani, mert ő többet tett érte, mint Sara és különben is ő szereti és hagyja Shuichit békén.

- Persze nem hagyta.

- Nem. Mindenáron el akarta választani őket egymástól. Szövetkezett Shuichi egy vagy inkább egyetlen ellenségével és tőrbe csalták őt és Eirit. Kihasználták Shuichi naivságát és a férfi elcsalta egy lakásra, ahol leöntötte gyümölcslével, hogy le kelljen vennie a pólóját. Sara pedig odacsalta Eirit és ő hangtalanul be tudott menni a lakásba, mert a férfi direkt nyitva hagyta az ajtót. Mikor Eiri megjelent a férfi átölelte a félmeztelen Shuichit és Eiri teljesen félreértette a helyzetet. Még aznap kipakolta Shuichi összes holmiját. Mindketten teljesen magukba zuhantak.

- Kibékültek már?

- Igen. Tegnap. Seguchi bizonygatta, hogy Sara keze van a dologban, de Eiri nem hitte el, nem is akart Shuichiról hallani. Aztán tegnap apa meghallotta, mikor Sarát felhívta a férfi telefonon és azonnal elment ő és Se-chan Eirihez. Így már elhitte és elment a stúdióba bocsánatot kérni Shuichitól.

- Bocsánatot kért? Na, ez nagy lépés. Nem jellemző rá. Biztos talált valami burkolt módszert. Sarának mit mondott?

- Tudtommal nem találkoztak. Szerintem, nem akarja még csak látni sem.

- Talán így a legjobb. Mindkettejüknek.

- Lehet. De tulajdonképpen nem ezért hívtalak.

- Nem? Azt hittem, csak az öcsikéd hogy' léte felől akarsz érdeklődni. – mondta Tatsuha megjátszott szomorúsággal.

- Nem csak. Hanem, hogy megkérdezzem esetleg láthatnám-e szeretett öcsikémet jövő szombaton.

- Jövő szombaton? Miért? Mi lesz akkor? - kérdezte értetlenül a fekete hajú fiú.

- Apa születésnapja. – mondta lesújtóan Mika.

- Ajjajjj! Megint elfelejtettem.

- Nos? Eljössz?

- Hát… akkor tényleg végig kell hallgatnom Sarát. De ha nem csal az emlékezetem, akkor az utána való héten Nittle Grasper – Bad Luck közös koncert lesz megint… Lehet, hogy már esetleg hallunk egy-két szám ízelítőt a közelgő lemezükről… Asszem mind a ketten új lemezt akarnak rövid időn belül kiadni… Esetleg Seguchi elintézné nekem a koncertjegyet.

- Esetleg. – mondta huncutul Mika. – Bár, ha az én emlékezetem sem csal, akkor a családtagok eddig mindig ingyen vip-jeggyel mentek a koncertjeikre.

- És a te emlékezeted sosem csal. – helyeselt kajánul vigyorogva Tatsuha. – De ezúttal Seguchi esetleg el tudna intézni egy exkluzív találkozót Ryu-channal?!

- El tudna, de nem igazán szeretné, ha… hogy is mondjam? Hogy kárt tegyél Ryuichi gyermeki lelkében.

- Ugyan kérlek. Ryuichinak is szüksége van egy kis társaságra. Egy ilyen édes énekes nem lehet egyedül. Ha érted, mire gondolok…

- Igen, értem. Sajnos. Épp erről beszélek én is.

- Naaa, Mikaaa! Kérlek, kérlek, kérlek, kérlek, kérlek, kérlek, kérlek, kérlek…

- Na, eljössz?

- Megemlíted Seguchinak a kérésem? Akkor elmegyek. – alkudozott a fiú.

- Tudom, hogy úgyis eljössz, mert nem mernéd megtenni, hogy nem jössz el apu szülinapjára. Alhatsz nálunk.

- Én is így gondoltam. De mi lesz Ryu-channal?

- Tatsuha, kérlek!

- Hogy lehettek ilyenek? Bezzeg Eirinek elnézitek Shuichit? Ryu-chan ugyanolyan édi, mint ő. Sőt!

- Inkább Ryuichit féltjük tőled.

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?

- Akkor jövő szombaton találkozunk. De szólj, ha hamarabb jössz. Szia, Tatsuha!

- Szia! – köszönt el reményvesztetten a fiú. Mika pedig csak mosolyogva csóválta a fejét, miközben letette a telefont. Szerette testvérét, de a Ryuichi iránti rajongásával és imádatával gyakran ment mindenkinek, így neki is az agyára. És valóban féltették tőle Ryuichit.



2 nap telt el azóta, hogy Kazuko meghallotta amint felesége Aizawa Tachival beszél telefonon és hogy összeveszett feleségével Yuki miatt. Ez alatt a 2 nap alatt a köszönésen kívül nem is szóltak egymáshoz és Kazuko azóta sem költözött vissza közös hálószobájukba. Egyszerűen képtelen volt megbocsátani feleségének, amit tett. Éppen ezért, hogy másra terelje a gondolatait teljes hévvel beletemetkezett a munkába. És éppen a 2 nappal ezelőtt történtek miatt ugyan boldogan, mégis félve várta a jövő szombati családi születésnapi partit. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy teljes lesz a családi béke, ennek ellenére azért szerette volna, ha az egész család ott van. Éppen ezért szomorúan fogatta lánya telefonját, aki közölte, hogy Tatsuhát elérte és el fog jönni, de Yuki az anyja miatt nem szívesen jönne el, inkább majd négyszemközt átadja apjának az ajándékot. Kazuko nem akart ebbe belenyugodni.

- Majd én elmegyek hozzá és beszélek vele. Megpróbálom rábeszélni. … Persze, hogy jó ötlet. Együtt kell lennie az egész családnak. … Tudom, de az érdekel a legkevésbé, ha Sara rosszul érzi magát. Egy kicsit neki sem árt, ha megtudja, milyen, ha ellenszenvvel viseltetnek iránta. … Nem, Eiri nem fogja tönkre tenni a szülinapom. … Szeretném, ha mindenki itt lenne. … Rendben, akkor még beszélünk. Szia, kicsim! – tette le Kazuko a telefont. Nem vette észre, de Sara már egy ideje ott állt a nappali ajtóban és a beszélgetés részleteiből rájött, hogy nagyjából miről beszélgetett férje és mostoha lánya.

- A születésnapi partit szervezi Mika? – kérdezte meg Sara, mintha csak úgy mellékesen kérdezné.

- Igen. – volt Kazuko hideg válasza.

- Ezt általában én szoktam csinálni.

- De te mással voltál elfoglalva. – mondta keserűen a férfi. – És most, hogy megint itthon vagyunk Mika szerette volna.

- Semmi gond. – mondta inkább magának, mint férjének.

- Tatsuha is eljön és szeretném, ha Eiriék is itt lennének. – töltött magának Kazuko egy italt.

- Eiriék? – kérdezte rosszat sejtve a nő. – Úgy érted, hogy azt a fiút is elhívod?

- Shuichi. Shuichinek hívják. – mondta kioktató hangon az üzletember. – És igen, őt is elhívom. Elvégre Eirivel él együtt. Ő is a családhoz tartozik. – dobott néhány jégkockát a poharába.

- Tessék? – háborodott fel a nő. – A családhoz tartozik? Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan!

- De igen. – nézett villogó szemekkel az elkerekedett szemű szőke nőre Kazuko. – Rajtad kívül senkinek nincs baja Shuichival. A fiunkkal él és szereti, épp ezért a családunkhoz tartozik, épp úgy, mint Seguchi.

- Mint Seguchi. Ha! – nevetett fel cinikusan Sara. – Kérlek, Kazuko…

- Sara! – emelte meg az üzletember a hangját. – Ne kezd megint! Nem érdekel, hogy mit szólsz hozzá. Elhívom őket és remélem, el is jönnek. Szerintem jobban jársz, ha megpróbálsz velük kibékülni. Már ha még hisznek neked. – nézett megsemmisítően feleségére, majd kiitta poharát, felkapta zakóját és becsapva maga után a bejárati ajtót távozott, hogy beszéljen a fiával. Sara pedig ott maradt teljesen felháborodva, hogy miért nem érti meg őt senki. Az okait és érveit, amiért tette, amit tett és miért nem látja be senki, hogy igaza van. Mert igaza van. Az nem létezik, hogy neki: Sara Uesuginak ne legyen igaza.



- TADAIMA, YUKI! – ért haza Shuichi a szokásos kiáltás kíséretében és már száguldott is be a dolgozószobába, hogy szeretője nyakába vesse magát. Azonban a szoba ajtajában hirtelen megtorpant, mert Yuki nem ült a laptopja mellett, mint máskor. – Yuki… - mondta elkerekedett szemekkel a fiú, majd kiszaladt a konyhába, de a szőke férfi ott sem volt. Shuichi kezdett kétségbeesni. Gyorsan a nappali felé vette az irányt és ott végre meglátta az írót, amint háttal ül a kanapén. – Yuuukiiii, miért nem szólsz, hogy itt vagy? – tette csípőre mérgesen a fiú a kezét, de a férfi még mindig nem reagált. Shuichi teljesen meg volt lepődve, majd közelebb lépve a kanapéhoz végre meglátta az okot, amiért a férfi nem válaszol neki. Egy cd-lejátszó hevert az író mellett és most már látta a fülhallgató zsinórját is. Most már azt is tudta, hogy a halk zeneszó, amit eddig is hallott, csak nem foglalkozott vele, az író felől szól, nem pedig valamelyik szomszéd rádiója hangosabb, mint kéne. Shuichi most már a dalra is ráismert. _„Glaring Dream"_ – mosolyodott el az énekes. Ekkor Yuki, mintha megérezte volna, hogy a fiú ott áll mögötte, megfordult és ránézett. Teljesen zavarba jőve gyorsan leállította discmant és kikapta a füléből a fülhallgatót és megpróbálta azt elrejteni.

- Szia! Miért nem szóltál, hogy itthon vagy? – próbálta meg Shuichi letorkolásával ügyetlenül elrejteni a zavarát.

- Szóltam. – vigyorgott most már Shuichi.

- Nem hallottam. – morogta az író.

- Tudom. – vigyorgott tovább a kis énekes. – Hallottam, hogy zenét hallgatsz. Minket.

- Mi? Titeket? – jött még inkább zavarba az író, amit most nem igazán sikerült palástolnia. – Ugyan! Tudod, hogy sose hallgatnám a buta dalaitokat. Én a komolyzenét szeretem. Chopint hallgattam. – füllentette bosszúsan Yuki. Mérges volt saját magára, amiért megfeledkezett róla, hogy már ilyen késő van és lebukott. Nem akarta, hogy a kölyök megtudja, tényleg a Bad Luck cd-jét hallgatta.

- Chopint? – kérdezte még mindig vigyorogva Shuichi.

- Igen, azt. Együnk! Kész a vacsora. Későn jöttél, már teljesen kihűlt. – Persze tudta, hogy a fiú nem jött későn és a vacsora még egyáltalán nem hűlt ki, de megpróbálta másra terelni a szót.

- Hallottam. – mondta huncutul, továbbra is vigyorogva az eperhajú énekes. – A Glaring Dream-et hallgattad.

- Ne bosszants, te kölyök! – morogta fenyegetően Yuki. Ekkor csöngettek. – Megyek ajtót nyitni. – ugrott fel a szőke férfi a kanapéról magához véve a discmant is. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ki csöngethet és miért, de bárki is az, nagyon hálás volt neki, amiért ilyen jó az időzítése. – Ki az? – kérdezte meg szokásával ellenkezően. (Máskor csak szó nélkül kinyitja az ajtót és közömbösen méregeti a vendéget borostyánszín szemeivel, hogy minek jött.)

- Én vagyok az. – szólalt meg egy férfihang az ajtó túlsó oldalán.

- Apa. Szia! – mondta a tőle megszokotthoz képest kitörő örömmel és udvariassággal.

- Szia, Eiri! – mosolygott Kazuko. – Bemehetek?

- Ühüm. – tért vissza Yuki eredeti stílusához és apjával együtt bevonult a nappaliba.

- Szia, Shuichi! – mosolygott kedvesen az eperhajú fiúra.

- Konichiwa, Kazuko-san! – örült meg Shuichi is a vendégnek. – Foglaljon helyet! Nem éhes? Yuki remek vacsorát készített.

- Nem, köszönöm. Nem vagyok éhes és nem akarok sokáig zavarni. – ült le Kazuko a kanapéra.

- Minek köszönhetjük a látogatásod? – ült le Yuki is (gondosan ügyelve, hogy Shuichi ne kerülhessen a discman közelébe) és rágyújtott egy cigarettára.

- A szülinapi parti miatt jöttem.

- Nem megyünk el. – vágta rá Yuki gondolkodás nélkül.

- Milyen szülinapi parti? – kérdezte értetlenül az énekes.

- Jövő pénteken lesz a születésnapom és Mika rendez egy kis összejövetelt. Ott lesz ő és Seguchi. Tatsuha is eljön és… szeretném, ha ti is ott lennétek. Mind a ketten. – nyomta meg jelentőségteljesen az utolsó szavakat Kazuko.

- Sajnálom, apa, de nem megyünk el. – jelentette ki még egyszer Yuki. – Nem akarok anyával találkozni.

- De Yukiii… - kiáltott fel Shuichi. – De hiszen apukád születésnapja lesz. Nem teheted meg, hogy nem mész el. Ez tiszteletlenség.

- Majd felköszöntünk külön és kapsz tőlünk is ajándékot, de nem megyünk el. – fújt ki a füstöt az író.

- Nem az ajándékról van szó, Eiri. Szeretném, ha mindenki ott lenne. Évek óta nem volt olyan, hogy mindenki ott legyen egy családi eseményen, pedig nem vagyunk valami nagy család.

- Így sokkal nyugodtabban fogtok ünnepelni. Hidd el nekem!

- Tudom, botor gondolat, hogy majd mind együtt leszünk, mint egy boldog család, hiszen most mindenki nagyon haragszik anyádra. Én is, Mika is, Seguchi, még Tatsuha sem ért vele egyet. Nem érdekel, hogy mit mond anyád. Ezt ő is tudja. Csak szeretném, ha mind együtt lennénk. Talán Mikáék esküvője óta nem voltunk együtt és az már nagyon régen volt. – nézett Kazuko kérlelő, szomorú szemekkel fiára.

- Yuki! Nem haragudhatsz mindig az anyukádra. Ő csak meg akart védeni, még ha rossz eszközökkel is próbálta ezt megtenni. Legalább az apukád kedvéért menj el! Én legfeljebb nem megyek, hogy ne bántsam meg vele!

- Ne beszélj így, Shuichi! Együtt élsz Eirivel, szereted őt. Csak ez a fontos. Most már te is a családhoz tartozol. Ebbe majd Sara is bele fog egyszer nyugodni. – mosolygott Kazuko a fiúra.

„_A családhoz tartozom? Yuki családjához? Elfogadtak? Engem? Kazuko-san, Mika-san és Seguchi-san? Én is a része vagyok Yuki családjának?" _– próbálta feldolgozni magában Shuichi a hallottakat.

„_Befogadják? A családomba? De… Mindig megpróbáltam Shuichit a legtávolabb tartani a családomtól… és most a tagja lesz? Együtt élsz Eirivel, szereted őt. Csak ez a fontos. Elfogadják, mert látják, hogy szeret engem ez a kölyök!? Tudják, ragaszkodom hozzá. Hittek neki, mikor összevesztünk. Bíztak benne. Megkedvelték… ?"_ – forogtak a gondolatok Yuki agyában is.

- Eiri? – zakkantotta ki mélázásából Kazuko a fiát.

- Rendben. Elmegyünk. De vagy mindketten megyünk vagy egyikünk sem. – fújta ki a szőke férfi csukott szemmel a füstöt.

- A meghívás mindkettőtökre vonatkozik. – mondta mosolyogva széttárva kezeit a fekete hajú férfi. Ekkor Yuki kinyitotta a szemét és ránézett Shuichira. A kis énekes ott ült mellette teljesen megilletődve és nem tudta hová tenni az eseményeket. Először ránézett Kazukora, aki kedvesen mosolyogva várta a válaszát. Aztán Yuki felé fordította a fejét. A szőke férfi borostyánszínű szemei várakozással voltak teli. Nem kérleltek, nem parancsoltak, nem voltak közömbösek. Csak az egyszerű kíváncsiság lakozott bennük. Shuichira bízta a választást. Nem akart semmit ráerőszakolni a fiúra.

- Elmegyünk. – bólintotta lassan Shuichi és melegen rámosolygott Yukira, akinek szintén megjelent a szája szélén a mosolynak valami halvány utánzata.

- Remek. Akkor jövő pénteken találkozunk. Délután 4-kor. – állt fel Kazuko a kanapéról.

- Ott leszünk. – mosolygott most már teljes erőbedobással az eperhajú énekes.

- Sziasztok!

- Kikísérem. – ugrott fel Shuichi.

- Igazán nem kell. Kitalálok. Menjetek vacsorázni! – kacsintott a korgó gyomrú fiúra az üzletember, majd távozott.

- Holnap elmehetnénk ajándékot venni Kazuko-sannak. – nézett lelkendezve Yukira az énekes.

- Mibe hagytam magam belerángatni? – morogta felakadt szemekkel, beletúrva szőke hajába az író. Előre tudta, hogy Shuichi imád ajándékot vásárolni, de sajnos érzéke és ízlése az nincs hozzá. Ráadásul ez plusz 1-2 óra intenzív szóáradat. Előre fáradt volt a gondolattól…



Másnap Shuichi ígéretéhez híven elkéredzkedett K-santól és hamarabb hazajött, hogy Yukival elmehessenek Kazukonak ajándékot venni. Az énekes teljesen lázba jött az ajándékvásárlás gondolatára, tele volt „jobbnál-jobb" ötletekkel. Az író már nem volt ilyen lelkes és riadtan várta a fiú ötleteit. Ő maga nem igazán tudta, hogy mit is vegyenek édesapjának, de abban már most biztos volt, hogy apja és szeretője ízlése (finoman fogalmazva) nem egészen egyezik.

- Yuki, mit vegyünk apukádnak? Tényleg hányadik születésnapja lesz? – kérdezte izgatottan Shuichi.

- Az 55. – mondta cigarettára gyújtva a férfi, hogy előre lenyugtassa idegeit.

- Nem gondoltam volna. Olyan fiatalos. Biztos sportol valamit. – mélázott el a fiú.

- Hm. – mordult feleletképp Yuki.

- Vehetnénk neki egy anime figurás pólót a teniszezéshez. Biztos van kedvenc anime hőse. – ajánlotta ragyogó szemekkel az énekes.

- Nem az az anime figurás pólóban teniszező fajta.

- Hm. Igazad lehet. Neki valami elegánsabb kell. – bandukolt ismét elgondolkodva Shuichi a füstölő író mellett. – Megvan. Láttam múltkor egy bútorbolt kirakatában egy karosszéket.

- Igen… - lepődött meg Yuki, hogy ez még a fiú épkézlábabb ötletei közé való lehet.

- Igen. Egy igazi bőrüléses irodai karosszéket. Gyönyörű volt. Narancssárga. – magyarázta élénken az eperhajú fiú.

- Ó! – mondta lelombozva az író. _„Ez még sem a használható ötletei közül való."_ – A narancssárga nem az ő színe. – mondta végül színtelen hangon.

- Pedig szerintem illene a jelleméhez.

- Hm.

- Na jó. Akkor legyen valami ékszer. Bár nem jó. Valószínűleg azt vesz anyukád vagy Mika. – sóhajtott lemondóan Shuichi.

- De jó. – ragyogtak fel a hirtelen ötlettől Yuki szemei.

- Ékszer? De mi? Nyaklánc? Karkötő? Nyakkendőcsíptető? Ez az! Nyakkendőcsíptető. – mosolyodott el a fiú is boldogan. - Egy elegáns arany nyakkendőcsíptető valami színes kővel. Mondjuk rózsaszínnel.

- Nem egészen. – morogta rosszallóan pillantva az énekesre a szőke férfi. – Gyere! – dobta el cigarettáját Yuki és meghosszítva lépteit elindult a közeli ékszerbolt felé.

- Várj meg! – Shuichinak szinte szaladni kellett, hogy lépést tartson a gyors és nagyléptű íróval.



Teltek a napok és a Bad Luck remekül haladt a cd-vel. De a cd mellett más dolguk is akadt, hiszen egy hét múlva koncertjük lesz. Nem is akármilyen. A Nittle Grasperrel együtt lépnek színpadra. Azért, mert ez a koncert egy jótékonysági koncert volt. A Bad Luck és a Nittle Grasper a jegyekből befolyt összeget egy alapítványnak adja. Mikor ezt nyilvánosságra hozták, mindenki nagyon meglepődött. Japán két legnagyobb együttese egy jótékonysági koncerten, amelyre várhatóan nagyon sokan el fognak menni, mert valószínűleg eljátszanak 1-2 számot ízelítőként az új lemezről is, hogy ezzel még inkább felcsigázzák a rajongókat és még többen megvegyék azt. De a Bad Luck számára még egy szempontból fontos volt ez a koncert, hiszen az angolok, akikkel nem rég írták alá a szerződést a jövő évi európai turnéról, szintén itt lesznek vendégként. Éppen ezért teljes erőbedobással készültek és gyakoroltak.

Úgy döntöttek, hogy ezen a koncerten ízelítőként az új lemezről a Yuki által írt dalt fogják előadni, ezért ezen a dalon dupla annyit dolgoztak. Hiszen még nem volt meg teljesen a zene és a hangszerelés. Az eddigieket kissé át kellet írni, mert Yuki nem ismerte a zenét, amelyhez eredetileg Shuichi írt volna szöveget és mert a már meglévő zenét egyikük sem tartotta elég jónak a szöveghez, ezért Hiro és Fujisaki lázas munkába kezdett, hogy hangszereljék a számot.

Valamint a két együttes úgy tervezte, hogy együtt is előad 1-2 régebbi Nittle Grasper és Bad Luck számot. Shuichi és Ryuuchi együtt fognak énekelni a színpadon, mint annak idején. Éppen ezért voltak közös próbáik is, amelyeknek mindig Ryuichi örült a legjobban, hiszen imádott az eperhajú énekessel együtt énekelni. (Kuma-chan pedig imádta őket együtt hallani.) Shuichi is nagyon örült, hogy ilyen sokat találkozhat Ryuichival és minden nap még nagyobb lelkesedéssel mesélte Yukinak a nap eseményeit. Yuki pedig hallgatta a fiút, de többnyire nem jutott el az agyáig, amit mond. Csak ült a kanapén, cigarettázott, ölében a mesélő kis eperhajú énekessel és valahol belül mosolygott, hogy mennyire hiányzott ez neki, amíg nem volt mellette a fiú. Beszámolója után pedig szótlan, szorosan magához ölelte Shuichit és megcsókolta, amitől a fiú mindig nagyon meglepődött, de mindig nagyon boldog lett.


	12. Meglepetés

**12.fejezet:**

MEGLEPETÉS 

Seguchi Tohma az óra csörgésére ébredt. Hirtelen felpattant a szeme és lenyomta az ébresztőórát. Majd megfordult az ágyban és… teljesen meglepődött. A felesége helye üres volt. Máskor ilyenkor még aludni szokott. A tejfölszőke férfi hirtelen felült az ágyban és körülnézett a szobában, de nem látta a feleségét. Zörgést hallott a fürdőszoba felől. A szintetizátoros szeme megtelt aggodalommal és szomorúan felsóhajtott, majd kikelt az ágyból, felkapta a köntösét és odasétálva a fürdőszoba ajtóhoz bekopogott rajta.

- Mika! – szólította meg finoman feleségét. – Jól vagy?

- Persze. – szólalt meg egy vékonyka, erőtlen hang.

- Mika, kérlek, gyere ki! – kérte kedvesen a férfi. Az ajtó kinyílt és megjelent a lány. Szemmel láthatóan nem volt jól. Arca hamuszürke volt és nagyon gyöngének tűnt.

- Semmi bajom. – mosolygott halványan Mika a férjére.

- Ugyan, Mika! – mondta a férfi. Tudta, hogy felesége rosszul van, mint az elmúlt napokban minden reggel. „_Ez nem csak fáradtság"._ De azt is tudta, hogy a lány sosem szeret gyöngének látszani, ezért mindig titkolta, ha volt valami baja és minden betegsége ellenére ugyanúgy tette a dolgát, mintha semmi baja nem lenne. Nem volt kenyere a panaszkodás.

- Tényleg semmi bajom. – húzta ki magát a lány rosszul léte ellenére. Tekintetében elszántság tükröződött.

- Hagyd ezt abba! Látom, hogy nem vagy jól. Minden nap rosszul reggel, alig eszel valamit és Hamasakitól tudom, hogy szinte alig kelsz ki napközben az ágyból. Kérlek, Mika, menj el Dr. Ichibuhoz! – nézett gyöngéden feleségére.

- Nem megyek orvoshoz! – emelte fel a hangját Mika. Seguchi megelégelte a dolgot.

- De igen is elmész orvoshoz! És én veled megyek. – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Még soha nem ütött meg ilyen hangot feleségével szemben. Sosem emelte fel a hangját. Ha valamiben nem értettek egyet és veszekedtek, akkor sem kiabált, mindig tisztelettel bánt a lánnyal. Most mindketten makacsul, keményen néztek a másikra. Mika mélykék tekintete összefonódott Seguchi zöld tekintetével. Seguchi tudta, hogy mennyire makacs, de most az egyszer nem akart engedni elhatározásából. Nem tudta, mi lehet felesége baja és most már mindenképp ki akarta deríteni.

Mika hirtelen lesütötte a szemét, lemondóan sóhajtott.

- Rendben. Elmegyünk Dr. Ichibuhoz. – majd odasétált a szekrényhez, hogy felöltözzön. Seguchi is nagyot sóhajtott és felhívta az irodát, hogy délelőtt nem megy be és ne zavarják a mobilján se.

Alig egy fél óra múlva ott voltak Kousuke Ichibu magánrendelőjében.

- Köszönjük doktor úr, hogy ilyen gyorsan fogadott minket. – mondta Mika.

- Semmi gond. Tudják, hogy maguk előtt bármikor nyitva van a rendelőm ajtaja. – biccentett mosolyogva a férfi. – Nos, mi is a probléma?

- Mika minden reggel rosszul van.

- Seguchi! – nézett hirtelen a lány a férjére. Az orvos rögtön megértette.

- Tohma-san, ha lenne szíves a másik helységben várakozni, amíg én megvizsgálom a kedves feleségét!

- Hogyne. – válaszolta Seguchi segítőkészen, de egyszersmind kényelmetlenül érezve magát, amiért felesége egy pillantással így leteremtette, majd átment a másik szobába. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és hirtelen nem tudott magával mit kezdeni. Nem tudta, hogy mit is érezzen. Reménykedjen, hogy nincs semmi komoly baja a lánynak vagy erre ne is gondoljon, mert biztos nem komoly. De mit tesz, ha kiderül, hogy nagyon beteg. Nem akarja elveszíteni. „_Erre még csak gondolnia sem szabad!"_ Próbálta elterelni a gondolatait. Sétálgatott a szobában fel-alá és mindent aprólékosan megnézett.

Alig 10 perc múlva az ajtó kinyílt és megjelent a felesége és az orvos. Mika arca nem tükrözte, hogy bármit is mondott volna neki az orvos.

- Nos, doktor úr? – kérdezte Seguchi alig leplezett izgalommal.

- Üljenek le, kérem! – mutatott két székre az orvos az íróasztalával szemben. Mika és Seguchi meglepett és kissé aggódó pillantást váltottak miközben leültek. – Megvizsgáltam a feleségét és kijelenthetem, hogy nem beteg. – Ekkor Seguchi magáról megfeledkezve nagyot sóhajtott. - Az ön felesége a lehető legnagyobb egészségnek örvend. Sőt! – mosolygott örömmel az orvos.

- Sőt? – nézett Seguchi furán az orvosra. De nem volt egyedül, Mika is meglepődött. „_Ezt meg hogy' érti?"_

- A kedves felesége állapotos. – mosolygott még boldogabban a férfi. – Gyermekük lesz. Mika és Seguchi szeme elkerekedett, majd Mika boldogan mosolyogni kezdett. Seguchi arcára kiült a meglepettség. „_Gyerekünk? Gyerekünk lesz? Mika állapotos? Gyerek… Gyerekem nekem!? Apa leszek?"_ A tejfölszőke férfi agya csak lassan fogta fel a hallottakat. Majd hirtelen tudatosult benne a dolog és ő is mosolyogni kezdett. De nem a szokásos mosolyával. Ez más volt. Ez valahonnan belülről jött. Nem az arcán mindig kinn ülő vidám mosoly volt, amellyel mindent el tud rejteni. Nem. Ez igazi, mélyről jövő boldogság volt. Igazi, lemoshatatlan, mindennel vetekedő boldogság ült ki Seguchi Tohma arcára. Ránézett feleségére, aki ugyanígy mosolygott, majd megfogva Mika kezét együtt érzőn megszorította azt. Igen, mindketten ugyanazt érezték.

Kiérve a rendelőből Seguchi nem bírta tovább magában tartani örömét. Szorosan megölelte Mikát, majd gyengéden megcsókolta.

- Gyerekünk lesz. – suttogta.

- Igen, gyerekünk lesz. Fiunk lesz, Se-chan. – mondta Mika mosolyogva, majd visszacsókolt.

- Fiunk? Miből gondolod? Lehet, hogy lány lesz és a te kék szemeidet örökli.

- Nem. Én tudom, hogy fiú lesz. Érzem. – mosolygott tovább a lány és ismét megcsókolta férjét. Annyira boldog volt. Még soha nem érzett ilyet.

Hazamentek és Seguchi otthon akart maradni a lánnyal, de Mika emlékeztette, hogy fontos tárgyalása lesz ma.

- Ha csődbe megy a céged, nem tudsz majd mit örökíteni a fiadra. – mondta mosolyogva a lány. Így Seguchi bement az N.G.-be, de tudta, hogy úgy sem tud majd odafigyelni. Annyira boldog volt, hogy 2 méterrel a föld felett repült.

- Eiri… - jutott eszébe a férfinak. Megbeszélték Mikával, hogy majd csak jövő héten mondják meg a többieknek, Kazuko születésnapi partiján. De Eiri a legjobb barátja volt mindig is. Nem bírta ki, hogy ne mondja el neki, ezért útban az irodába az író lakása felé vette az irányt.

Csönd. Milyen megnyugtató. Yuki rájött, hogy korlátozott mennyiségben azért a csönd is jó dolog. Örült, hogy a kis énekes ismét vele volt, de vele együtt visszajött a fejfájása is a sok zsibongástól, ezért jól jött egy kis pihenés, amikor csönd van és ő kettesben lehet a cigarettás dobozával. De minden jónak vége lesz egyszer…

Ring-ring.

Valaki csöngetett. Yuki kelletlenül állt fel a kanapéról, hogy kimenjen ajtót nyitni. Útközben elszívott cigarettáját is elnyomta. „_Ki a fene lehet az?" _Unottan és némi rosszallással csoszogott az ajtó felé. Mikor ajtót nyitott teljesen meglepődött. (Persze ez nem látszott az arcán.) Az ajtóban Seguchi Tohma állt és mosolygott. De nem úgy, mint máskor. Mosolya inkább Shuichiét idézte, mint Seguchiét.

- Szia! – nyögte ki végül Yuki.

- Szia! Bejöhetek? – Yuki válasz helyett hátat fordított és elindult a nappali felé.

- Miért vigyorogsz így? – kérdezte az író a szokásos stílusban.

- Úgy sem találod ki! – mondta pajkosan a zenész.

- Seguchi… - sóhajtott fáradtan a szőke férfi. Nem volt most az ilyesmire kapható. Ráadásul a szintetizátoros ezzel a mondatával még inkább emlékeztette őt Shuichira.

- Mondtam már sokszor, hogy szólíts oniisannak! – mondta megjátszott nyűgösséggel Seguchi, majd mosolygott tovább.

- Ha már annyiszor mondtad, igazán tudhatnád, hogy nem foglak úgy szólítani. – préselte ki Yuki a szavakat cigarettája mellett, miközben meggyújtotta azt. – Elárulod, miért vigyorogsz?

- Mikának és nekem… gyerekünk lesz. – a férfi szavai csengtek a csöndben. Yuki ránézett elkerekedett szemekkel, kivette a cigarettát a szájából és Seguchi mosolygó zöld szemeibe nézve megkérdezte:

- Gyereketek lesz?

- Igen. – válaszolta a tejfölszőke férfi belenézve az író borostyánszín szemeibe.

- Gratulálok. – mondta őszintén a szőke író.

- Arigatou. – mosolygott rá hálásan a szintetizátoros.

- Apa leszel. – jelent meg egy halvány mosoly Yuki arcán. Még szoknia kell a gondolathoz. Nehéz volt barátját elképzelni egy gyerekkel a karján.

- Apa leszek. – tudatosult még egyszer Seguchiban.

- Kérsz valamit inni? – kérdezte Yuki.

- Hm? – nézett egy pillanatig értetlenül rá a férfi. Az írónak nem volt szokása csak úgy megkínálni valakit. – Igen. – mosolyodott hirtelen el. Igen, ez megér egy Eiri-s gesztust és egy ünneplést. Yuki szó nélkül felállt, majd hozott 2 whiskey-vel megtöltött poharat és az egyiket odanyújtotta a kispapának. Jelentőségteljesen bólintott, kissé megemelte Seguchi felé a poharat, majd mindketten szó nélkül kiitták. Seguchi mosolygott, Yukinak csak a szeme mutatta, hogy ő is boldog. Ragyogtak borostyánszínű szemei.

Eljött a péntek és Kazuko Uesugi születésnapja. Shuichi tűkön ülve várta ezt a napot, annyira izgatott volt, hogy ő is ott lehet Yukival az egyik fontos családi eseményen és kíváncsi volt, mit fog szólni Kazuko az ajándéknak, amit az író választott. Különleges dolog, hogy Yuki valakinek ajándékot vegyen, főleg ilyen izgalommal. A férfi rend szerint megfeledkezik minden családi eseményről, legyen az születésnap, évforduló vagy bármi más. Igazság szerint nem is nagyon érdeklik az ilyesmik. Nem jellemző rá az érzelem és szeretet ilyesfajta kimutatása. Éppen ezért lepte meg még Shuichit is, amikor a hirtelen támadt ötlettől szinte repült az ékszerboltig és ott megrendelte apja születésnapi ajándékát. Igen, Shuichi szerint is a megfelelő ajándék volt a férfinak és valóban jobban illet hozzá, mint egy anime figurás póló vagy egy narancssárga karosszék. Seguchi hálás közreműködésének köszönhetően Shuichi hamarabb hazajöhetett a munkából, hogy Yukival együtt időben megérkezzenek az Uesugi-rezidenciára. Hiro és a többiek teljesen meg voltak lepődve, mikor megtudták, hogy a kis énekes hova is hivatalos. Yuki apukájának születésnapi partijára... Mikor megtudták, hogy Kazuko saját maga ment el az író lakására és hívta meg mindkettejüket még inkább megdöbbentek.

- Öltözz fel szépen és viselkedj jól! – ezzel köszönt el tőle Hiro. Igen, jól viselkedik és szépen felöltözik. De mit is vegyen fel? Most gondolkozott csak el igazán, hogy melyik ruháját is öltse magára. Ezen gondolkodott egész úton haza felé és sajnos rá kellett döbbennie, hogy nincs az alkalomhoz megfelelő ruhadarabja. A ház elé érve kétségbeesve szaladt fel a lépcsőn, hogy közölje Yukival aggodalmát.

- YUUUKIIIII! – rontott be az ajtón Shuichi.

- Hm? Semmi Laliho? – nézett a zaklatott fiúra Yuki. – Mi az?

- Nincs mit felvennem. – zihálta Shuichi. – Hogy megyek el így veled? Nem mehetek pólóban és rövidnadrágban. Nem illik oda. Mit fognak szólni a szüleid, ha megjelenek így? – tárta szét a karjait az énekes. – És Seguchi-san és Mika-san? Így nem mehetek el. Most mi lesz Yuki? – nézett kétségbeesve a fiú.

- Semmi. – fújta ki nyugodtan az író a füstöt.

- MIII? Mi az, hogy semmi? – hüledezett Shuichi.

- Nyugodj meg! – állt fel a kanapéról a férfi. – Van mit felvenned? – és a megdöbbent énekes mellett elmenve bement a hálószobába.

- Ezt hogy' érted? – szaladt utána.

- Tessék. – adott a megdöbbent fiú kezében egy táskát.

- Mi ez, Yuki? – nézett kérdőn a férfira Shuichi.

- Jajj, ne kérdezősködj már annyit! – mordult egyet Yuki visszatéve cigarettáját a szájába. Shuichi pedig kíváncsian nyitotta szét a táska száját és vette ki, amit benne talált.

- Yuki… - dadogta. A szatyorban egy sötétszürke nadrágot, egy piros inget és egy fekete kardigánt talált.

- Ez…

- Igen, a tied. Hogy legyen mit felvenned. – bólintott kifújva a füstöt Yuki.

- De… - hebegett tovább a fiú.

- Hamarabb rájöttem, mint te, hogy nincs egy olyan ruhád, amiben ma eljöhetnél. A színes pólóid nem épp az alkalomnak megfelelőek. Bár jobban illenek hozzád. De talán ez is jól fog állni.

- Yuki! – nézett rá Shuichi kerek, csillogó szemekkel, készen, hogy a meghatottságtól és a gondoskodástól rögvest egy vigyorgó pocsolyává olvadjon.

- Öltözz! Nézd meg, jó-e a méret. Ha mázlid van, nem rontottam el. – mondta az író, miközben odasétált a szekrényhez, hogy elővegye, amit ő fog felvenni, majd távozott a fürdőszoba irányába, hogy megborotválkozzon.

- Yuki, Yuki! – szaladt ki Shuichi 10 perc múlva a szobából. A szőke férfi félmeztelen az arcát törölgetve jött ki a fürdőszobából a kiabálásra.

- Na, mi az? – kérdezte a törülköző mögül Yuki.

- Nézd! – állt meg előtte büszkén az énekes.

- Hm? – nézett fel az író és elakadt a szava. Tetőtől-talpig végigmérte szeretőjét és teljesen elámult attól, amit látott. Az élére vasalt nadrág eleganciát adott a fiúnak, a nyakánál be nem gombolt piros ing és a laza fekete kardigán pedig kissé sportos hatást keltett. _„Húú!"_ Yukinak szinte a szája is tátva maradt a meglepetéstől. A kis énekes remekül nézett ki ebben a ruhában.

- Tökéletes a méret. Nagyon eltaláltad. – vigyorgott Shuichi.

- Ühüm. – nézett elvarázsolva a fiúra. A piros ing hangsúlyozta az énekes eperszín haját és ez még jobban lenyűgözte az írót.

- Tetszik? – kérdezte rejtett pajkossággal Shuichi megérezve, mire is gondol a férfi.

- Nem rossz. – tért magához az író elkapva a tekintetét. – Elmegy. – mondta közömbösséget erőltetve a hangjára, majd ismét a fiúra emelte borostyánszín szemeit szinte falva a látványát.

- Akkor öltözz te is, nehogy miattad késsünk el!

De nagy a szád csak, mert egyszer hamarabb öltözöl fel, mint én. – zsörtölődött Yuki, miközben elindult a háló irányába, hogy ő is magára vesse fekete zakóját, nadrágját és halványrózsaszín ingét. Direkt ezt választotta, hogy ruházata passzoljon az énekeséhez.

- Yuki! – szólt utána hirtelen Shuichi.

- Hm? – fordult meg törülközőjét a nyakába vetve a szőke férfi.

- Arigatou. Nem számítottam rá, hogy én is kapok ajándékot, nem csak apukád. – nézett hálásan rá az énekes.

- Hm. Ez nem ajándék. Ez szükség. – mondta Yuki tekintetét elfordítva a fiúról.

„_Nem, ez ajándék. Arigatou." _– gondolta Shuichi. Látszott az író suta viselkedésén, hogy hazudik. Ő is ajándéknak szánta. Annak is…


	13. Születésnapi parti

**13.fejezet:**

**SZÜLETÉSNAPI PARTI**

Alig fél óra múlva meg is érkeztek Yuki szüleinek óriási házához. Leparkoltak Seguchiék autója mellé, majd elindultak a ház felé. Csöngetésükre egy szobalány nyitott ajtót.

- Üdvözlöm önöket, Uesugi-san, Shindou-san! – hajolt meg a lány. - Asszonyom, Uram, Tohma-san, Mika-san és Tatsuha-san a nappaliban várják önöket.

- Köszönjük. – mondta hűvösen Yuki, majd elindult a szobalány nyomában a nappali felé.

- Shindou-sannak szólított. Senki nem szólított még így. – suttogta Yuki fülébe lelkendezve Shuichi.

- Hm. – morogta a férfi. Minél jobban közeledett a pillanat, amikor találkoznia kell az anyjával, annál mogorvább lett. Gyűlt benne az indulat és az undor.

- Asszonyom, megérkezett Uesugi-san és Shindou-san. – hajolt meg ismét a lány.

- Köszönjük, Tatsumi. – mondta hűvösen Sara végigmérve fiát, de legfőképp Shuichit.

- Sziasztok! – mosolygott rájuk kedvesen Kazuko.

- Konichiwa! - hajolt meg mindenki felé mosolyogva, de kissé feszengve Shuichi.

- Gyertek, üljetek le! – invitálta őket a kanapé felé Kazuko.

- Szia, tesó! – indult el nagy hévvel Yuki felé Tatsuha. – Mi újság? – tárta ölelésre a karjait.

- Semmi. – mondta mogorván az író olyan pillantást vetve bátyjára, amelyből az rájött, hogy testvére most sincs ölelgetős kedvében. Tatsuha látva az elutasítást Shuichi felé fordult.

- Ha te nem is akarsz kedvesen üdvözölni, azért Shuichit megölelhetem? – indult el a kis énekes felé kajánul vigyorogva.

- Azt próbáld meg! – nézett rá villogó szemekkel Yuki. – Ő még mindig nem Ryuichi. – Shuichi megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott egyet.

- Olyan undok vagy! – nyafogta a fekete hajú fiú, majd ismét az énekesre mosolygott. – Jól nézel ki, Shuichi. Jól áll ez a ruha.

- Most már hagyd abba, Tatsuha! – nézett rá még dühösebben az író. _„Ez a baka végképp fel akar idegesíteni."_

- Valóban jól áll Shuichinak ez a ruha. Bár kissé szokatlan, de határozottan jó. – mondta Seguchi is mosolyogva.

- Szerintem is. – erősítette meg Mika is. Sara rosszallón fújt egyet.

- A-arigatou. – dadogta zavarodottan elpirulva az eperhajú fiú. Yuki rögvest elkezdte cigarettás dobozát keresni a zakója zsebében, miközben az arcát eltakaró szőke fürtök mögött eleresztett egy büszke mosolyt. _„Tetszik nekik a kölyök." _

- Eiri-san! – szólította meg figyelmeztető hangon Seguchi, mikor meglátta a kezében a cigarettás dobozt és az öngyújtót. Yuki felkapta a fejét, majd rögtön rájött, mit akar Seguchi és egy bólintás kíséretében visszasüllyesztette a dobozt a zsebébe. _„A baba."_ Az árulkodó gesztust szerencsére senki nem vette észre, mert Kazuko épp ekkor kérdezte meg fennhangon, hogy kinek mit hozhat inni.

- Martinit. – szólalt meg Seguchi.

- Whishey-t. – mondta Yuki.

- Én narancslevet kérnék. – mondta halkan Shuichi.

- Én is Martinit kérek. – szólalt meg Tatsuha.

- Te nem kapsz Martinit. Egy pohártól kikészülsz. Majd ha nem itt vagy, akkor igyál! – mondta törvényszerűen Kazuko.

- Hai, otousan. – húzta el a száját a fiú. - Akkor én is narancslevet kérek. – kacsintott Shuichira, aki ettől ismét zavarba jött.

- Mika, Martinit?

- Iie, arigatou. Én is gyümölcslevet kérek.

- Szívem, nekem is hoznál egy Martinit?

- Persze. – mondta némi mosolyt erőltetve az arcára a férfi.

- Várj, otousan! Majd segítek. – ajánlkozott Mika.

- Majd én. – indult Seguchi.

- Nem kell, Se-chan! – mosolygott rá a lány jelezve, hogy ne aggódjon miatta, csak azért, mert állapotos. – Te csak maradj a fiúkkal!

- Nos, Shuichi, hogy haladtok a lemezzel? Seguchit már kifaggattam. Biztos remek dalokat írtál, igaz? – kérdezte izgatottan Tatsuha.

- Valójában, ezen a lemezen, nem csak általam írt számok lesznek. – mosolygott lopva Yukira a fiú.

- Igazán? Ki írt még dalt? Mesélj! – lett még izgatottabb a fekete hajú fiú.

- Titok. – mosolygott sejtelmesen Shuichi.

- Ne tedd ezt velem! – nézett nagy boci szemekkel rá Tatsuha. – Mondd el!

- Hm-hm. – rázta meg tiltakozón a fejét a fiú.

- Ti zenészek olyan undokok vagytok! – nyafogta Tatsuha. – Seguchi is. – nézett rá is mérgesen a fiú. Seguchi csak mosolygott a szokásos titokzatos mosolyával. – Megint nem engedsz Ryu-chan közelébe, igaz?

- Nem tervezem. – mosolygott tovább a férfi.

- Miért? – nézett kissé értetlenül Shuichi.

- Hidd el, addig jó Ryuichinak, amíg ez a baka minél messzebb van tőle. Első dolga lenne, rávetnie magát.

- Ezt úgy érted, ahogy gondolom? – nézett rá reménykedve a fiú, hogy félreérti Yukit, de még nem is hallotta a választ, már tudta is. Eszébe jutott Tatsuhával való első találkozása. A fekete hajú fiú dicsérte, mennyire hasonlít Ryuichira, majd megölelte, mondván a Nittle Grasper frontemberét is ilyen érzés lehet megölelni. Aztán azt mondta a riadt énekesnek, hogy ő szólíthatja őt Yukinak, ha már annyira hasonlít rá, ő pedig majd Ryuichinak fogja és rámászott Shuichira. Az incidensnek Yuki megjelenése vetett véget.

- Úgy értem. – bólintott Yuki elhúzva a száját. (Sara arcára itt kiült az alig leplezett undor, mikor ő is megértette, hogy a fiúk miről is beszélnek.) – Tudnám, mit szeretsz azon az idiótán!

- NE NEVEZD ŐT IDIÓTÁNAK! – kiáltotta Tatsuha.

- YUKI! – emelte fel vele egy időben Shuichi is a hangját.

- Ryuichi nem idióta, csak kissé eltérően viselkedik, mint a többi ember. – mosolyogta békítően Seguchi.

- Ezt nagyon finoman fogalmaztad meg. – húzta fel elismeréssel a szemöldökét Yuki.

- Ryuichinak csodálatos hangja van. Remek előadó. – mondta dühtől vörös fejjel Tatsuha.

- Attól még lehet idióta. – rántott egyet a vállán az író.

- Csak kissé furán viselkedik néha. – értett egyet Shuichi is.

- Miről megy a vita? – kérdezte kíváncsian Kazuko kezében hozva 4 poharat.

- Az én kedves bátyóm sértegeti Sakuma Ryuichit. – mondta árulkodó hangon Tatsuha.

- Ne bántsd őt, Eiri! Ryuichi aranyos. – jelentette ki Mika.

- Fhu! – fújt egyet fitymálón Yuki. – Nekem mindegy, de azt fenn tartom, hogy jobb, ha a tesókámat távol tartjátok tőle.

- Olyan undok vagy! – nyafogta ismét Tatsuha és bevágta a durcit, amin Kazuko, Mika, Seguchi és Shuichi elkezdtek nevetni. Yuki kissé gúnyosan, de elégedetten elhúzta száját. Sara pedig megvetéssel nézett az egész társaságra, hogy' lehet pont ilyesmi a témájuk, pont itt, pont most.

- Kész az ebéd, asszonyom. – jött be ismét a szobalány.

- Arigatou, Tatsumi. Remélem, mindenki éhes, mert remek ebédet készíttettem erre az alkalomra. – vette fel legkedvesebb műmosolyát Sara.

- Én igen. Ma még alig ettem valamit. – lelkendezett Tatsuha. Mind egyetértettek a fiúval, hiszen már régen volt a reggeli. Mindannyian kimentek a nagy étkezőbe és körbeülték a nagy antik ebédlőasztalt. Sara és Kazuko az asztal két végén foglaltak helyet, Seguchi és Mika, valamint Yuki és Shuichi egymás mellé ültek, Tatsuha pedig Kazuko és Seguchi között ült le.

- Milyen jó lenne, ha Tatsuha te is találnál magadnak egy helyes mennyasszonynak való lányt, akkor végre tényleg körbeülhetnénk ezt az asztalt. – mondta nagyot sóhajtva Kazuko.

- Én még túl fiatal vagyok, hogy megállapodjam. – rántotta meg a vállát a fiú. – Különben is még remélem, hogy Seguchi egyszer hajlandó lesz összehozni egy találkozót Ryu-channal és esetleg…

- Tatsuha! – szakította félbe Sara felháborodott kiáltása. Arcára a megrökönyödés, felháborodás és némi undor ült ki. _„Hát milyen ferdehajlamú fiúkat neveltem én? Én soha nem tanítottam őket ilyesmire. És most ő is Eiri nyomdokaiba lépne!? Felbátorodott ő is, amiért ők mind elnézik Eirinek ezt az óriási hibát."_

- Mi az _anya_, megrémültél? – kérdezte gúnyosan Yuki, fölényesen nézve anyjára, élvezve annak riadt iszonyatát.

- Yuki! Kérlek… - mondta halkan Shuichi nyugtatóan téve kezét a férfi kezére. _„Igazad van, nem éri meg elrontani ezt a napot."_ – érvelt magában Yuki, miközben csukott szemmel sóhajtott egyet.

- Itt az első fogás. Együnk! – próbálta elterelni a figyelmet Mika.

- Yuki! – hajolt a szőke férfihoz Shuichi és halkan a fülébe súgta. – Mire jó ez a sok evőeszköz? – Ugyanis a tányérja körül volt 3 különböző méretű villa, kés, kanál és 2 különböző alakú pohár meg egy különös valami, amiről a kis énekes végképp nem tudta megállapítani, hogy mire is használható. – Hogy' fogok én ezekkel enni?

- Nyugi, belülről haladj kifelé, de ha valamivel nem boldogulsz, csak szólj! – mosolygott egy aprót a megszeppent fiúra.

- Ühüm. – mosolygott vissza kissé megnyugodva a fiú. Egészen addig nem volt gond, amíg a kagylóra nem került a sor. Ekkor látta, hogy Yuki kézbe veszi azt a különös valamit, megfogja vele a kagylót és egy ügyes és gyors mozdulattal kibontotta azt. Shuichinak semmi baja nem volt a kagylóval, imádta, de még sohasem kellett neki magának kiszednie azt a héjából. – Yuki! – hajolt ismét a füléhez feltűnés nélkül a fiú. – Hogy kell ezt kinyitni ezzel az izével?

- Ez egy kagylóbontó. Megfogod vele így, aztán hopsz, már kinn is van. – magyarázta szokatlan türelemmel a szőke férfi. Shuichi is megpróbálta, de nagy csattanással visszaugrott neki a tányérba a kagyló. A zajra mindenki a két fiúra kapta a tekintetét. Hirtelen nagy csend ült az ebédlőre és Shuichi teljesen elvörösödve meredt a tányérjára. Nem mert felnézni.

- Jajj, Shuichi, soha nem használtál még kagylóbontót? – kérdezte mézes-mázas gúnyos kedvességgel Sara. – Anyukád nem tanított meg rá, hogy' kell használni? – mosolygott lenéző sajnálkozással rá az asszony.

- Valóban nem. Nálunk soha nem volt ennyi evőeszköz az asztalon. – motyogta zavarodottan az eperhajú fiú, még mindig nem nézve fel a tányérjából.

- Semmi gond, Shu. – mondta keményen nézve Yuki az anyjára. – Tessék, cseréljünk tányért! – lett hangja ismét lágy, gondoskodó. - Én már kibontottam az enyémeket. – majd gyors mozdulattal letette a fiú elé a kibontott kagylókkal teli tányért. Shuichi meglepetten nézett Yukira. _„Nem szokott ilyen kedves lenni. Mások előtt pláne nem. Shu? Nagyon ritkán szokott így hívni és csak, ha kettesben vagyunk."_ A szőke író ismét bátorítón rámosolygott Shuichira, majd intett fejével, hogy egyen nyugodtan. Két okból volt ennyire kedves és segítőkész szeretőjével. Mert valóban hálás volt neki, hogy itt van vele és mindenhogy megpróbál megfelelni a családjának. Másrészt meg akarta mutatni, hogy valóban jól megvannak a „kölyökkel", ha nem avatkoznak az életükbe és mert bosszantani akarta így is felháborodott anyját.

- Én is mindig szenvedek ezekkel a vacak evőeszközökkel. Sokkal jobb, mikor csak kettő van a tányérom mellett. – vonta meg a vállát Tatsuha.

Ebéd után mind visszamentek a nappaliba és könnyeden beszélgetni kezdtek. Sara az ebéd alatt mindvégig Shuichit fixírozta és azt, milyen finoman bánt vele Yuki. Fura volt így látni a fiát. _„Ajnározva egy ilyen kis rock zenészt."_

- Emlékszel, Eiri, arra az ünnepségre? – kérdezte nevetve Mika.

- Arra a tavalyi N.G.-s partira? Ühüm. – beszélgetett Yuki is kissé oldottabban, mint máskor.

- Mikor Sakano-san…? – kérdezte felkapva a fejét Shuichi.

- Igen, az. – bólintott nevetve Seguchi.

- Miért? Mit csinált Sakano-san? – kérdezte kíváncsian Kazuko. A férfit ő is ismerte, hiszen az N.G. megalakulása óta ott dolgozott, mint producer. Számos jó banda került ki a kezei közül.

- Enyhén szólva becsípett. – kuncogott Shuichi.

- Legalább addig is lenyugodtak az idegei. – legyintett Kazuko.

- Te azt csak hiszed. Annál jobban fel volt pörögve. Száguldozott össze-vissza, mindenkit kérlelve. Egyiket, hogy írja meg időre a dalszöveget, a másikat, hogy ne vegye fel még egyszer azt a nevetséges nadrágot, a harmadikat, hogy a következő interjún ne vigyorogjon olyan idiótán. Közben egyre csak ivott. A végén szabályos sírógörcsöt kapott. – nevetett Mika.

- De Shuichi és Hiroshi sem volt semmi a kis hirtelen adott koncerttel. Szerintem ti is ittatok egy keveset.

- Nem, alig ittam egy pohárral. – nézett ártatlanul a fiú.

- Valóban, azon a partin én ittam a többet. – mondta az író.

- Reméltük is, hogy hazafelé nem találkozunk rendőrrel. – vigyorgott az énekes.

- Shuichiék alkohol nélkül is képesek ilyen lehetetlenségeket tenni. Igaz? – lépett Yuki szorosan a fiú mögé és tette a karját a fiú vállára.

- Ühüm. – nézett fel rá Shuichi mosolyogva megfogva az író vállánál átnyúló karját.

- Mondanom sem kell, Sakano-san ettől még inkább elvesztette az eszét. – mosolygott Seguchi. Sara a kanapén ülve tömör megvetéssel nézte a szerelem eme megnyilvánulását a két fiú között. Majd bosszúsan horkantott egyet és elment, hogy ismét töltsön magának egy italt.

- Nem, az nem akkor volt. Tatsuha akkor nem volt ott. – ellenkezett Mika Kazukoval, miközben már egy régi családi összejövetelről volt szó.

- Yuki, kérsz valamit inni? – kérdezte halkan Shuichi szerelmétől.

- Még egy whiskey-t.

- Neked kell hazafele vezetni. – figyelmeztette őt a fiú.

- Igaz. Akkor egy gyömbért, ha van.

- Rendben. – bontakozott ki az író laza öleléséből Shuichi elindulva az italok felé. Sara akkor töltött magának egy Martinit, mikor a fiú odaért.

- Na, hogy szórakozol? – kérdezte a nő megvetéssel a hangjában.

- Arigatou, asszonyom, remekül. – mosolygott rá az eperhajú fiú.

- Remekül? Ha! – nevetett fel gúnyosan a nő. – Főleg, hogy Eiri folyton ajnároz téged és egy pillanatra el nem ereszt, igaz? Teszed itt magad mindenki előtt. Eljátszod a kis szende kisfiút, mint a kagylóbontóval… – sziszegte Sara.

- Valóban soha nem használtam még kagylóbontót. Az én családom nem él olyan előkelőn, mint maguk.

- El tudom képzelni. Ezért akarsz feltörni. Vagy inkább betörni. Eiri családjába. Beférkőzni közénk, eljátszani a kis ártatlant. Nézd meg magad! Ez a ruha! Cseppet sem illik hozzád. Ahogy a kagylóbontó sem, ez a közeg sem és… Eiri sem. Olyanok vagytok, minta a tűz és a víz. Minden értelemben. – mondta a szőke nő Shuichi szemébe nézve, halkan, de teli gyűlölettel. – Ezért kellett Aizawa. Hogy ezt tudatosítsa Eiriben. Az a béna alak. – fújt egyet Sara.

- Sajnálom, ha így érez. – mondta szomorúan Shuichi. – De Yuki szeret engem és én is őt. Nem haragszom vagy vádolom magát. Maga Yuki anyukája és félti, ami természetes. Minden anya félti a gyermekét. Ráadásul ő az egyetlen vérszerinti fia. Valószínűleg bárki más is azt tette volna, amit maga. Megértem az aggodalmát és a fájdalmát, hogy Yuki nem egy lányt választott, hanem engem. Nem hibáztatom, hogy szét akart minket választani. Csak remélem, hogy egyszer maga is úgy fog rám nézni, mint a többiek. – mosolygott Shuichi kedvesen Sarára, majd megfogva a két poharat és visszament a boldogan nevetgélő társasághoz. Sara pedig csak állt ott teljesen meglepődve. _„Hogy' képes így viselkedni? Hogy' tud így beszélni az ellenére, ami történt. Ez lehetetlen. Ennyire nem lehet valaki elnéző."_ – kavarogtak a gondolatok a nő fejében.

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Yuki a visszatérő Shuichitől. Némi aggodalommal nézett a fiú felé, mikor meglátta, hogy az anyja is ott van az italoknál. Látta, hogy beszélgetnek, de nem tudta, hogy mit. _„Ha megbántja Shu-t…"_

- Persze. Tessék itt a gyömbér. – mosolygott rá a fiú ugyanolyan kedves boldogsággal, mint mielőtt elment.

- Kössz. – nézett kutatva a kis énekes arcát, nem hazudik-e, de nem látta semmi jelét. Csak a boldogságot. – Nem megyünk ki egy kicsit a kertbe? – kérdezte halkan Yuki.

- De – bólintott a fiú. - csak leveszem a kardigánt, mert melegem van. Cigizni akarsz, igaz? – nézett hamiskásan szeretőjére.

- Hm. – húzta apró mosolyra az író a száját, majd elindult a kert irányába. Kilépve az ajtón egy szép kikövezett teraszra jutottak, amely egy szépen megmunkált angolparkra nézett. Tele volt fákkal és különböző színben pompázó virágzó bokrokkal valamint egy kis szökőkúttal.

- De gyönyörű! – mondta a látványtól lenyűgözve Shuichi. Yuki egy apró mosolyra húzta a száját, mikor ránézett az elkerekedett szemű fiúra, miközben vékony cigarettáját a lángba érintette. – Sokat játszottál itt, mikor kicsi voltál? – emelte rá ibolyaszín szemeit a fiú.

- Nem. Tizenhét éves koromig Amerikában éltem és a szüleim csak Mika és Seguchi esküvője után vették ezt a házat. Apám azelőtt Kyotoban élt Mikával, Tatsuhával és Etsukoval.

- Kyotoban?

- Igen, apa odavalósi. Mikor még nagyon kicsi voltam, akkor is ott laktunk és csak később mentünk Amerikába. Mikor már iskolába jártam. Nem illettem a többi gyerek közé, különböztem tőlük a szőke hajammal és sokat piszkáltak, azért mentünk New Yorkba.

- Anyukád New York-i?

- Nem, ő San Franciscóból való. – fújta ki a füstöt nyugodtan Yuki.

- Ugye tudod, hogy még soha nem beszéltél ilyen sokat magadról? – vigyorgott rá Shuichi.

- Ha Kitazawát is leszámítjuk. – bólintott a férfi.

- Ó, bocsi. – komorult el a kis énekes, hogy ismét eszébe jutatta Yukinak azt a férfit.

- Jól érzed magad? – kérdezte a szőke író másra terelve a szót.

- Nagyon jól. Olyan boldog vagyok, hogy itt lehetek. Veled és a családoddal. – mondta őszinte boldogságtól ragyogó szemekkel Shuichi. Yuki ragyogó szemekkel nézett rá vissza, mert örült, hogy szeretője valóban jól érzi magát és hogy még az anyja szurkálódásai sem tudták elvenni a kedvét.

- Leszel te még boldogabb is ma. – mondta rejtélyesen a férfi, miközben finoman kiszedett egy lehullott levelet Shuichi eperszínű fürtjeiből.

- Miről beszélsz? Yuki, mit tudsz, amit én nem? – kérdezte izgatottan a fiú.

- Ne légy olyan kíváncsi! – korholta Yuki.

- NAA! Mond el, légyszi!

- Nem tehetem. – csóválta a szőke férfi a fejét. – Majd nem sokára megtudod.

- Gyertek! Jön a torta és az ajándékozás. – jött ki hozzájuk Mika.

- Ühüm. – nyomta el a cigarettát Yuki, majd mind a hárman visszamentek a nappaliba. Kazuko az egyik karosszékben ült a többiek álltak vagy a kanapén ültek.

- Apa, tedd ezt most le! – vette ki Mika apja kezéből a poharat.

- Ó, jön a meglepetés? – kérdezte apró izgatottsággal Kazuko és előrébb csusszanva a széken várakozón összedörzsölte tenyereit.

- Igen, pontosan. – nevetett Mika apja kissé gyerekes viselkedésén. Tudta, apja minden ünnepet, amikor ajándékot kap gyerekes izgalommal vár. Ekkor Seguchi észrevétlen jelére Tatsumi jelent meg az ajtóban egy desszertkocsin tolva a nagy téglalap alakú eper-joghurtos tortát, amelyen egy nagy 55-ös számú gyertya égett. A lány Kazuko elé tolta, majd csöndben távozott.

- Húú! Ez gyönyörű és felettébb finomnak ígérkezik. – nevetett Kazuko.

- Kívánj valamit és fújd el gyorsan! – mondta Sara. A férfi hamiskás mosollyal végignézett családján és behunyta szemét néhány pillanatra, majd kinyitva egy szuszra elfújta mind a nagy gyertyát. A többiek nevetve tapsolták meg, majd gyorsan levették a gyertyát a tortáról, hogy az ünnepelt fel tudja vágni és mindenkinek adhasson 1-1 szeletet.

- Hm, de finom. – mondta megkóstolva a tortát Kazuko.

- Tudtam, hogy ez a kedvenced. – mosolygott rá kedvesen a lánya.

Mikor már mindenki megkapta a tortáját és megették azt, előkerültek a becsomagolt ajándékok. Mint felesége, elsőként Sara adta át az ajándékát, majd Mika és Seguchi, azután Tatsuha végül pedig Yuki és Shuichi is odalépett a férfihoz és a szőke író elővett egy ízlésesen becsomagolt (látszott, hogy nem Shuichi csomagolta) lapos, hosszúkás dobozt. Kazuko teljesen meglepődött, nem remélte, hogy kap legfiatalabb fiától is ajándékot, hiszen tudta, mennyire nem szereti az ilyesmit és több, mint 2 éve nem látták egymást. Yuki nem szólt semmit, csak sután odanyújtotta apjának a dobozt. Shuichi is csak állt a férfi mellett mosolyogva. Kazuko lassan bontogatni kezdte ajándékát. Fogalma sem volt, mi lehet a kis dobozban. Mikor letépte róla a csomagolópapírt és végre kinyitotta, felragyogtak a szemei.

- Eiri! – nézett gyengéden mosolyogva fiára. – Shuichi! – fordította tekintetét az író mellett álló eperhajú énekesre, majd kiemelte a dobozból az ezüst zsebórát. Az óra fedőlapján a kutya zodiacja domborodott. Kazuko finoman végigsimította ujjával a mesterien kialakított kanjit. Felpattintva az óra tetejét feltűnt az óralap egyszerű eleganciája, melyet csak a mutatókba beillesztett különböző méretű apró brill kövek díszítettek. Visszacsukva az óra fedőlapját lenyűgözve nézegette a férfi, majd azt megfordítva felfedezte a gravírozást is. _„Szeretettel: Eiri és Shuichi."_ – volt olvasható a szöveg.

- Arigatou, Eiri. – nézett megilletődöttségtől és boldogságtól ragyogó szemekkel fiára Kazuko, majd esetlenül megölelte fiát, aki csak állt ott nem is tudva, mit is tegyen. Hosszú évek óta nem ölelte meg az apja, főleg nem ilyen érzelemteljesen. Csak pislogott meglepetten. – Neked is, Shuichi. – ölelte meg a kis énekest is Kazuko. Majd eleresztve őt, csak annyit mondott. – Gyönyörű. – A többieknek is nagyon tetszett az óra és jó választásnak találták, hiszen mindannyian tudták, hogy a férfi mennyire büszke volt, hogy a kutya évében született és arra, hogy valóban megtalálható benne a jegy valamennyi tulajdonsága.

- Most szeretnénk megragadni az alkalmat, hogy még tovább fokozzuk a boldogságotok. – mondta Mika, miközben Seguchi megfogta a kezét. (Yuki ismét felfedezte az egyszer már látott, Shuichiéra emlékeztető boldog mosolyt barátja arcán.) Mika ragyogva mosolygott férjére. – Gyerekünk lesz! – jelentette be a lány.

- Gyereketek? – kérdezte boldogan nevetve Kazuko.

- Állapotos vagy? – kérdezte vidáman vigyorogva Tatsuha.

- Ez csodálatos. – jelent meg ezen a délutánon először örömteli mosoly Sara arcán.

- Mika-san… - nyögte ki meglepett boldogsággal Shuichi is. Ránézve az elégedetten mosolygó Yukira, rájött, hogy ez volt az, amit a férfi már tudott és nem volt hajlandó elmondani neki. – Te tudtad? – kérdezte halkan a szőke férfitól.

- Ühüm. Seguchi nem bírta magában tartani, de megkért, neked ne mondjam el. – bólintott az író.

- Gratulálok! – ölelte meg Kazuko a lányát.

- Arigatou.

- Gratulálok, tesó! – ölelte meg Tatsuha is Mikát. – Neked is, Seguchi. – fogott kezet a tejfölszőke férfival, majd magához rántva őt is megölelte.

- Mika-san! Gratulálok! – hajolt meg kissé a lány előtt Shuichi teli szájjal vigyorogva.

- Arigatou, Shuichi. – mosolygott kedvesen a fiúra.

- Magának is, Seguchi-san! – hajolt meg mélyebben igazgatója előtt a kis énekes.

- Nagyon köszönöm. – mosolygott rá kezet nyújtva a szintetizátoros. Majd szemével követve a Yukihoz visszalépő fiút, ránézett az íróra, akinek halvány mosoly játszott a szája környékén. De Tohma ismerte: tudta, belül Eirit is majd szétveti a boldogság, hogy barátjának és nővérének közös gyermeke lesz. Aprót biccentett miközben legboldogabb mosolyával nézett a szőke férfira. _„Nagybácsi lesz."_ – kuncogott magában a férfi.

- Legalább egy unokám lesz. – sóhajtotta hangosan Sara. – Bár vérszerinti sose lesz. – mondta olyan hangerővel, hogy azt már csak a mellette álló Shuichi (és szerencsétlenségére Yuki) hallja, miközben rosszalló pillantást vetett az eperhajú fiúra. – Gratulálok Mika. – ölelte ő is keblére a lányt, akit ugyan mindig is a sajátjaként nevelt, valójában tudta a lány sosem nézett rá úgy, mint az anyjára, hiszen elég nagy volt már, mikor elvesztette édesanyját.

„_Igaza van. Sosem lesz vérszerinti unokája. Miattam?"_ – tűnődött a hirtelen kedvét vesztett Shuichi. Ekkor Yuki váratlanul ismét egyik karját átemelve a vállán, lazán magához ölelte és szelíden ránézett. _„Nem, nem miattam. És nem is Yuki miatt. Ez nem hiba. Ez csak… csak a kapcsolatunk egyik következménye. Ettől még lehet gyereke. Ha nem is a sajátja. Sose mondta, hogy ez zavarná. Bár nehéz lenne elképzelni őt egy gyerekkel…"_ – gondolkodott a kis énekes és visszamosolygott szeretőjére, majd finoman megfogta a férfi vállán átvetett kezét és fejét ráhajtva, arcához szorította azt. _„Suki da yo, Yuki."_ – mondta magában, miközben mosolyogva nézte a boldogan mosolygó Mikát és Seguchit.

Ezután koccintottak Mika és főként a kicsi egészsége, majd ismét élénk beszélgetésbe kezdtek.

- Elnézést! – mondta Sara és letéve a poharát távozott a nappaliból és a hall felé távozott.

Mindjárt jövök. – súgta oda feltűnés nélkül Yuki Shuichinak és elengedve öleléséből az anyja után ment. Kilépve a hallba még látta a nőt belépni a konyhába. Yuki habozás nélkül követte.

_- Anya!_ – szólt a szőke nő után az író szokásához híven némi gúnnyal kiejtve a szót.

- Eiri! Megijesztettél. – mondta mellkasához kapva Sara.

- Valóban? – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét Yuki. – Mitől félsz, _anya_?

- Tatsumi, lenne szíves még egy kis üdítőt vinni a nappaliba? Fogytán van. Aztán legyen szíves elintézni az emeleten, amit még reggel mondtam!? – fordult a lányhoz Sara.

- Asszonyom? – kérdezett vissza Tatsumi, nem értve az utasítás második felét. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy asszonya bármit is mondott volna reggel.

- Anyám azt akarta finoman közölni, hogy ha bevitte az üdítőt, ne jöjjön ide vissza, nehogy meghallja, a fia hogyan vágja a szeme közé az igazságot. – mondta Yuki nyersen még mindig Sarával nézve farkasszemet.

- Ó! – lepődött meg a lány, majd felkapta az üdítős tálcát és sebesen távozott az érzékelhetően fokokat csökkent hőmérsékletű konyhából.

- Szóval az alkalmazottaim előtt is megalázol. – vált keménnyé a nő arca.

- Máskor fogalmazz kevésbé árnyaltan!

- Köszönöm a kioktatást.

- Még mindig nem adtad fel, hogy kiutálod innen Shuichit? – tért hirtelen a tárgyra Yuki.

- Én csak észhez akarlak téríteni. – vált kissé könyörgővé a szőke nő hangja.

- Már megpróbáltad. – nézett rá megvetően a férfi. – És én bedőltem a kis előadásodnak. A tiédnek és Aizawa Tachiénak. – mondta meglepő tárgyiassággal.

- Igen és egy pillanatra te is láttad a valóságot.

- Kérlek! Vedd már észre, hogy nevetséges vagy! Ő nem rossz, csak nem az elvárásaidnak megfelelő.

- Nevetséges, mert féltem az egy szem fiam? – botránkozott meg Sara.

- Egy szem? Hát Tatsuha? – kérdezett vissza epésen Yuki. – Ő nem zavar? Egész este Ryuichiról beszélt.

- Tudod, hogy' értem, Eiri. Te a vérszerinti fiam vagy. És persze, hogy Tatsuha is zavar, de… - hagyta félbe a mondatot.

- De mi? – förmedt rá a szőke férfi.

- Csak nem akarom, hogy elrontsd az életed és csalódás érjen.

- Te rontod el az életem. A fenébe is! – fakadt ki Yuki. - El tudom dönteni, mi a jó nekem és mi nem. Már nem vagyok gyerek és nem szeretem, ha irányítani akarnak. Te pedig azt akarod, mert számodra kínos vagyok.

- Nem vagy kínos, Eiri. Te a fiam vagy. – jelentette ki rendíthetetlenül Sara.

- Akkor viselkedj is anyaként! Ne akard eldönteni, mi a jó nekem és mi nem! Mondtam már, de többször nem fogom: hagyd békén Shuichit! – mondta egyre parázslóbb szemmel a szőke férfi.

- Én mindent csak miattad teszek. Csak a te érdekeidet tartom szem előtt.

- Igen? – kérdezett vissza Yuki gúnyosan. – Az én érdekeimet szolgálja, hogy egész délután gonosz megjegyzéseket tettél Shuichira? Bármit tesz te akkor is találsz valami kivetnivalót benne. Azt tanácsolom, hogy tartsd inkább a saját érdekeidet szem előtt! Ne pedig az enyémeket. – fordított hátat, hogy elhagyja a konyhát. - Engem nem érdekel, hogy' vélekedsz rólunk. Jól megvoltam az utóbbi néhány évben nélküled. Ezután is megleszek. Csak hagyd őt békén. De apával és a többiekkel még gondjaid lesznek. – nézett vissza a válla fölött. - Vedd észre magad! …_ Anya._ – mondta ismét gúnyosan megnyomva az utolsó szót, majd visszament a nappaliba. Visszaérve ismét felöltötte szokásos megfejthetetlen Yuki Eiri maszkját.

Sara pedig ott maradt a konyhában teljesen megsemmisülten. _„ Te rontod el az életem. … számodra kínos vagyok. Akkor viselkedj anyaként. Jól megvoltam… nélküled. Ezután is megleszek. "_ – zengtek Sara fejében fia kemény mondatai. _„Valóban ennyire rossz anya lennék? De miért rossz, ha meg akarom védeni?" _– kérdezte magától a nő. – _„_ _Azt hittem, egy kedves és szerető nőt vettem feleségül, de lehet, hogy tévedtem. " _– hallotta ismét Kazuko szavait. – _„_ _Örülök, hogy ilyen nagy boldogsággal tölt el, hogy tönkre teszed a fiad életét. Te ejtetted rajta a legnagyobb sebet. " _– jutottak eszébe Seguchi szavai. – _„Lehet, hogy mégis rosszul cselekedtem?_ – gondolkodott el rajta Sara. De gyorsan megrázta a fejét. Most nem akart erre gondolni. Vissza kell mennie. A látszat az látszat. Túl sokáig elmaradt. Kiment a konyhából és útban a nappali felé visszarendezte arcvonásait. Mikor belépett a szobába, Yuki rá sem nézett. Az élénken mesélő Kazukora figyelt, miközben ismét Shuichi mögött állt és karját átvetve a boldogan nevető eperhajú énekes vállán ismét lazán magához ölelte őt. Sara odament az italos asztalhoz és töltött magának egy whiskey-t. Szüksége volt egy jó erős italra ezek után. A társaság önfeledten beszélgetett. Senkinek nem tűnt fel, hogy mi történt Yuki és az anyja között. Yuki is fokozatosan bekapcsolódott a beszélgetésbe, még ha a csevegést nem is vitte túlzásba, hiszen ez nem volt rá jellemző. Ezt inkább ráhagyta Shuichira. Sokáig beszélgettek és a tortából is időnként eltűnt egy-egy újabb szelet.

- Nem, nem. Akkor még mindannyian kicsik voltatok. Lenn voltunk a tónál. – magyarázta fennhangon Kazuko.

- Igen. Emlékszem. – bólogatott Tatsuha.

- Amikor azokat az állítólagos óriási halakat fogtad? – kérdezte hamiskásan Mika.

- Azok a halak tényleg nagyok voltak. Nem hazudok. Azóta sem fogtam olyan nagy halat.

- Na, ez utóbbit el is hiszem. – bólintott Yuki.

- Hogy' lehettek ilyenek apátokkal? – háborodott fel játékosan a férfi. – Nem hiszitek el, hogy olyan nagy halakat fogtam? Á, ti akkor még kicsik voltatok, nem emlékezhettek. – legyintett végül Kazuko.

- Sajnálom, otousan, de későre jár és mi mennénk. – nézett bocsánatkérőn Mika az apjára.

- Biztos már fáradt vagy, igaz? – nézett gyengén lányára Kazuko.

- Egy kicsit. – bólintott a lány.

- Úgy örülök, hogy unokám lesz. Bár ettől még öregebbnek érzem magam. De ez nem számít. – rántotta meg a vállát a férfi.

- Te még nem vagy öreg.

- Na, menjetek nyugodtan! Pihenned kell.

- De nem sokára találkozunk. Ha nincs ellenetekre, akkor gyertek el ti is a koncertre! Majd küldök két vip-jegyet. – mondta Seguchi.

- Én szívesen elmegyek. – válaszolta mosolyogva a férfi, majd egy apró pillantást vetett feleségére. _„Sara már nem valószínű."_

- Ez remek. – lelkendezett Shuichi. – Nem fog csalódni, tartogatunk egy-két meglepetést.

- Shuichi, mond el! – kérlelte ismét Tatsuha.

- Nem tehetem. Seguchi-san az igazgató és ő nem engedi, hogy kiszivárogjanak az információk. – rázta a fejét a kis énekes.

- Így igaz. – mosolygott sajátos mosolyával a tejfölszőke férfi.

- Még mindig nagyon undokok vagytok. – vágta be a durcit a fiú. – Főleg Seguchi. Ryuichi miatt.

- Seguchi! – érintette meg finoman Mika férje karját.

- Igen, szívem, megyünk. – fogta meg a férfi a lány kezét.

- Akkor én is megyek, mert a végén még kizárnak. – állt fel nagyot sóhajtva Tatsuha.

- Maradj nyugodtan! Miattunk nem kell jönnöd. – mondta Mika.

- Nem, nem. Még el kell intéznem egy-két telefont. – mondta fontoskodva a fekete hajú fiú.

- Na, milyen fontos ember lett az én idióta bátyámból. – mondta felhúzva egyik szemöldökét Yuki.

- Te mindig is ilyen undok fogsz maradni? Shuichi könyörgöm, csinálj vele valamit! – nézett kérlelőn a kis énekesre.

- Mindjárt én csinálok veled valamit, ha sokáig dumálsz még. – ígérte be neki a szőke író.

- Te semmit nem változtál. – jegyezte meg Tatsuha fapofával. – Na, itt a búcsú ideje! – csapta össze a tenyerét. – Szia, otousan! – ölelte meg a hátát veregetve Kazukot. – Szia, Sara! Finom volt a vacsora. – adott egy puszit mostohaanyjának.

- Shuichi! – kiáltotta a fiú ölelésre tárva a karjait. – Most igazán nem mondhatsz nemet. – mosolygott kajánul az ismét kissé megriadt énekesre.

- Akkor majd én mondok. – szegezte az író borostyánszín szemeit Tatsuhára.

- Csak egy kis ölelésecske. Nem lesz semmi baja.

- Neked lesz, ha megpróbálod, baka. – szögezte le ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Yuki.

- Hát, még ezt a kis élvezetet is megvonod tőlem?! – mondta a fiú túljátszott szomorúsággal az arcán. – Majd legközelebb, ha nem lesz a közelben, akkor bepótoljuk. – kacsintott rá kajánul Shuichira, miközben lassan arrébb araszolt Yuki metsző tekintetétől kísérve, nehogy esetleg kapjon egy nem várt testvéri pofont. Bár, Yukival már évek óta, tinédzserkoruk óta nem verekedtek, ő sose tudta kiszámolni, hogy mikor is jön az a bizonyos ütés öccse irányából. Ezért is volt, hogy bár Yuki fiatalabb és testfelépítésre olyannyira hasonlóak, mégis sokszor kikapott a szőke férfitól.

- Nagyon nem is kell búcsúzkodnod, mert mi is megyünk. – mondta az író.

- Ti is mentek? Azt hittem, legalább ti maradtok még egy kicsit. – mondta gyerekesen elszontyolodva Kazuko.

- Sajnos nem lehet. A koncert miatt még próbálnunk kell holnap és korán kelek. – nézett - Shuichi bocsánatkérőn a férfira. – És a korán kelés sajnos amúgy sem az erősségem. – vágott fájdalmas arcot.

- Az nem kifejezés, hogy nem az erősséged. Minden reggel fél órámba kerül még néhány motyogásnál többet kisajtolok belőled. – fonta össze karjait Yuki.

- Szombaton próbáltok? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Sara.

- Igen, Sara-san. Kinn leszünk a koncert színhelyén. – bólintott tisztelettudóan Shuichi.

- Minden koncert előtt az utolsó néhány próbát a helyszínen szoktuk tartani, nehogy valami gond legyen a koncerten. – erősítette meg Seguchi.

- Értem. Hát, akkor nem tartóztathatunk benneteket. – eresztett meg a csapat felé egy mosolyt a nő.

- Igen. Nem szeretném, ha miattunk valami baj lenne a koncerten. Ja, tényleg! Melyik nap is lesz? – kérdezte Kazuko.

- Szerdán. Este 8-tól. Kinn a Nagyszínpadon.

- Szabadtéri koncert? Remek.

- Akkor szeretettel várunk. Sziasztok! – mosolygott Seguchi.

- Sayonara, Kazuko-san, Sara-san! – hajolt meg kissé Shuichi.

- Sziasztok! – mondta inkább maga elé Yuki. Nem akart anyjára nézni.

- Sziasztok! Akkor szerdán találkozunk. – kísérték ki őket az ajtóig. Megvárták, míg mind az öten beszálltak autóikba és elhajtottak.

- Igazán szép délután volt. – jegyezte meg mosolyogva Kazuko.

- Igen. Az. – válaszolta Sara, miközben elgondolkodva nézett a két autó után.

- Megyek, elteszem az ajándékokat, hogy Tatsumi nyugodtan elpakolhasson. – indult el befelé a férfi.

- Ühüm. – bólintott elgondolkozva Sara és utána ment a nappaliba.

- Asszonyom! Shindou-san itt felejtette a kardigánját. – szólította meg Sarát Tatsumi.

- Ó!

- Semmi gond, Tatsumi. Majd szerdán visszaadom neki. Nem valószínű, hogy addig felveszi.

- Hai, uram.

- Ez annyira jellemző rá. – rázta a fejét Kazuko, miközben ajándékaival felpakolva elvonult a dolgozószoba irányába.

- Tatsumi! Hagyja itt azt a kardigánt! Majd én felviszem a hálóba, mert ha Kazuko nem látja, elfelejti visszavinni neki. Csak pakoljon el! Rakja a megmaradt süteményt gyorsan a hűtőbe, nehogy elromoljon!

- Hai, asszonyom. – hajolt meg a lány, lerakta a kanapéra a fekete kardigánt, majd gyorsan pakolni kezdett. Sara pedig kiment a teraszra. Nézte a kertet, de nem látta azt. Csak a fia és Shuichi jártak az eszében. Sorra felelevenedtek előtte a képek, amint Yuki a kis énekest öleli, amikor elérakta a tányér kibontott kagylót, amint kedvesen rámosolygott. _„Semmi gond, Shu!" _ _„Tényleg szereti azt a fiút. Ahogy ma egész délután bánt vele. Rég láttam, hogy bárkivel is ilyen legyen. Kedves, segítőkész. Ez az igazi Eiri. De ez nem biztos, hogy annak a kölyöknek az érdeme. Lehet, csak azért volt vele ilyen kedves, hogy engem mérgesítsen. De ennyit küzdeni egy ilyen kisfiúért! Van valami abban a fiúban. Mindenki lát benne valamit. Elfogadják. Őket nem zavarja. Kit érdekel, hogy fiú. Ő is a fiunkkal él és szereti. " _- rémlettek fel neki férje szavai. – „_Miért? Miért ilyen különleges? Ő kirángatta abból a gödörből, ahonnan senki más nem volt képes. Ő mellettem volt, mikor leginkább szükségem volt valakire. Mit tett ez a kis gyerek? Kitazawa? De akkor is egy kisfiú. Egy felelőtlen, szétszórt gyerek, aki Aizawa ide vagy oda, akkor sem való a fiamhoz. Ő is és Shuichi is megérdemlik, hogy boldogok legyenek. Együtt. Csak az a fontos, hogy a családom boldog legyen és ehhez az kell, hogy hagyjam hadd menjenek a saját útjukon. Csak engedjem, hadd tegye, amit akar? De elrontja az életét! Ne akard eldönteni, hogy mi a jó nekem és mi nem! Ezt akarja? Valóban? Ezt a fiút. Ez a kis eperhajú rock zenész lesz az élete? Ez és az írás? Valóban jó ez neki? Akkor sem tetszik nekem az a fiú. Shuichi. Igen. Olyan a neve, mint ő maga. De milyen lélek lakik e mögött a fiú mögött? Mára ő lett a legfontosabb. Maga Yuki anyukája és félti őt. Nem hibáztatom, hogy szét akart minket választani. Bárki más is ezt tette volna. "_ - zengtek ismét Shuichi mai mondatai az agyában. – „_Hogy' képes így viselkedni? A saját fiam teljesen megharagudott rám. Sőt, az arcomba vágta, hogy utál engem. Ez a kisfiú pedig mindent megbocsát nekem, csak, mert Eiri anyja vagyok és természetes, hogy mindent megteszek, hogy megvédjem a fiam az általam vélt rossztól. Hogy' képes megbocsátani nekem? Majdnem tönkre tettem az életét. Sőt arra az egy hétre tönkre is tettem. Hogy' tud ilyen lenni? Ő nem rossz, csak nem felel meg az elvárásaidnak. "_ - hallotta Yuki hangját a fejében. – _„Lehet, hogy tényleg nincs gond ezzel a fiúval? Azon kívül, hogy fiú. Elvégre ez Japán. Itt ez elfogadott. De… Eiri Amerikában nevelkedett. De lehet, hogy nem neveltetés kérdése. Nem tudtam, hogy vonzódom a férfiakhoz. Nekem is fura. " _- hallotta ismét Shuichit. – _„Neki is új volt ez, de… Mindezek ellenére vele maradt. Talán a szerelem nem ismer határokat? És Eiri? Persze neki sok kalandja volt. Nem találta a helyét. Senkit nem tudott és nem is akart igazán szeretni. Csak egy-két dologra kellettek neki a nők. És nem is sok időre. Egy időben gyorsan váltogatta a barátnőit, de mindig azok hagyták ott őt. A viselkedése miatt. Shuichi viszont kibírja. Vele nem olyan. Vagy már nem olyan. Mennyi ideje együttvannak. Talán tényleg rátalált a társára?" _– gondolkodott Sara, miközben ott állt kinn a teraszon észre sem véve, hogy egyre sötétebb lett.

- Sara! – szólította meg Kazuko.

- Hm? – fordult meg riadtan a nő.

- Mit állsz ott kinn? Már alig látsz.

- Ó! Csak kissé elgondolkodtam. – igazgatta meg zavarodottan a haját Sara. – Tatsumi elpakolt?

- Már régen, de a kardigánt itt hagyta a kanapén.

- Én mondtam neki, hogy majd felviszem, mert ha nem látod, akkor elfelejted neki visszaadni.

- Igaz. – bólintott Kazuko, miközben felesége fura viselkedésén jártak a gondolatai. – Na, megyek, lefekszem. Oyasumi! – mondta a férfi, majd felsétált az emeletre. Sara is követte a példáját és elment lefeküdni, csak előbb felnyalábolta a kis kardigánt a kanapéról, mert gondolatiba mélyedt férje most is itt felejtette.


	14. Büntetés és békülés

7

**14.fejezet:**

**BÜNTETÉS ÉS BÉKÜLÉS**

- YUKI! – kiáltotta hirtelen Shuichi kirohanva a férfihoz a nappaliba.

- Tessék? Miért kiabálsz? Csak 5 perce értünk haza. – gyújtott cigarettára Yuki remélve, hogy a kis énekes majd visszavesz a hangerőből, mert nem akarta fejfájással zárni ezt a mai napot.

- Ott hagytam a kardigánom! – biggyesztette le szomorú szégyennel a száját a fiú.

- Semmi gond. Majd felhívom apát és szerdán megkapod. – bújt ki fáradtan a zakójából a szőke író.

- De tőled kaptam. Ma kaptam és elhagyom. – fakadt ki szomorú dühvel Shuichi. Dühös volt saját magára, hogy' lehet ilyen figyelmetlen.

- Nem elhagytad. Tudod, hogy hol van. – rogyott le a kanapéra kifújva a füstöt és nézett rá Shuichira. Végigfutatta tekintetét rajta és ma már sokadszorra megállapította, hogy nagyon jól áll szeretőjének a piros szín.

- De… biztos ott maradt a kanapén. Levettem, mikor kimentünk a teraszra. – gondolkozott lázasan az énekes.

- Nyugodj meg! Vissza fogod kapni. Úgy se vennéd fel.

- Ezt miért mondod? – háborodott fel kissé Shuichi. – Miért ne venném fel?

- Mert az a kardigán túl arra, hogy felvedd egy próbára. – gombolta ki Yuki az ingét és szívott egyet újra a cigarettából.

- Igaz, de… - hajtotta le Shuichi a fejét. – Tőled kaptam.

- Héj! Gyere ide! – tette le a cigit a férfi. Shuichi odasomfordált az íróhoz és belefúrta magát az ölébe, de nem nézett rá. Még mindig szégyellve magát lehajtott fejjel babrálta Yuki egyik gombját. – Idefigyelj! Ne legyél ilyen búval bélelt! Tőlem kaptad és én nem haragszom, amiért ott felejtetted. Holnap felhívom apát és megmondom, hogy szerdán feltétlenül hozza el azt a kardigánt. Rendben? – nézett várakozón a fiúra.

- Ühüm. – bólintott az énekes és ismét elmosolyodott, majd fejét a szőke író meztelen mellkasára téve megölelte őt. – Ugye tudod, hogy ma egész nap rendkívül kedves voltál velem?

- Hm. – mordult egyet Yuki és átölelte a fiút.

- Csodálatos, hogy Mika-sannak és Seguchi-sannak gyereke lesz. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy melyiküktől mit fog örökölni. Seguchi-santól biztos a mosolyát. – hadarta Shuichi. - Vajon fiú lesz vagy lány? Így már nem te leszel a legfiatalabb a családban. Tényleg, te leszel a kicsi nagybátyja. Olyan jó volt boldognak látni őket. Mika-sant és Seguchi-sant. És a szüleidet…

- Ssshh! – tolta el magától Yuki a fiút. – Ne beszélj most róluk! – nézett mélyen Shuichi ibolyaszín szemeibe, majd lágyan megcsókolta.

- Yuki! – gyengült el a csóktól Shuichi. Yuki pedig ismét megcsókolta most már szenvedéllyel tele és elkezdte lefejteni az eperhajú énekesről a vörös inget.

- LALIHO! – kiáltotta másnap Shuichi beérve az N.G.-be.

- Épp hogy ideértél. Mindjárt itt van K. a kocsival, hogy kimenjünk a színpadhoz. – mondta Fujisaki.

- Na, mi ez a nagy jó kedv, Shu? – nézett mosolyogva a fültől-fülig vigyorgó barátjára Hiro. - Ennyire jól sikerült a tegnapi családi összejövetel?

- Olyasmi. – vigyorgott tovább Shuichi.

- Yuki? – kérdezte hamiskásan Hiro.

- Olyasmi. – vigyorgott egyre jobban.

- Na, ebből hámozzon ki valamit az ember. – emelte a gitáros az égnek tekintetét. – Mesélj, mi volt! – bökte meg az énekest.

- Jó volt. Kazuko-sannak tetszett az ajándék. A vacsora finom volt. Ott volt az egész család. Még Tatsuha is. Mindenki kedves volt. Mika-san állapotos. Mi érdekel? – sorolta szinte csak úgy mellékesen az előző nap eseményeit, hogy még inkább felcsigázza a két fiú kíváncsiságát.

- Mika-san állapotos? – kérdezte egyszerre Hiro és Fujisaki.

- Hai. Neki és Seguchi-sannak babája lesz.

- Hát… ez… hát… ez… Hát ez csodálatos. – próbált észhez térni a meglepetéstől a gitáros.

- Igen, az. – bólintott Shuichi.

- Az viszont felháborító, hogy én ezt másod kézből, tőled tudom meg, mikor Seguchi az unokatestvérem. – dúlt-fúlt Fujisaki.

- Kettejükön kívül senki nem tudta. Titokban tartották, csak ott mondták el. Biztos neked is el akarta mondani. – nyugtatta az eperhajú énekes.

- Lehet. – fújt még egyet a fiú, de azért teljesen nem nyugodott meg.

- Na, és Yuki anyja milyen volt? Rendesen viselkedtél? Tényleg, mit vettél fel? Remélem nem így mentél! – nézett rajta végig a fekete hajú fiú.

- Miért? Mi bajod a ruhámmal? – háborodott fel kissé Shu.

- Semmi. Jó és illik hozzád. De… nem oda való. – húzta el a száját Hiro az énekes rikítószínű öltözékét szemlélve.

- Nem, nem ebben mentem. Kaptam Yukitól ruhát.

- Ruhát? Kaptál Yukitól ruhát? Milyen ruhát? – nézett meglepetten a gitáros.

- Egy szép elegáns sötétszürke nadrágot, egy piros inget és egy fekete kardigánt. És a kardigánt ott felejtettem. – hajtotta le ismét kissé szomorúan Shu a fejét.

- Ez volt rajtad? És én ezt nem láttam. – mondta rájátszott szomorúsággal Hiro. - Ugye készültek fényképek? Ezt látnom kell, mert nem tudlak elképzelni. – kérdezte lázasan.

- Miért nem tudsz elképzelni? Bár, igaz, hogy nem ez a természetes viseletem, de…

- Yuki anyja milyen volt? Arról mesélj! – szakította félbe Shut barátja.

- Hát… Nem épp a legkedvesebb. Volt egy-két megjegyzése, de…

- Egy-két megjegyzés. Ha! Akkor volt ott több is, csak nem akarsz róla rosszat mondani, mert Yuki anyja. Ne legyél ilyen Shu! Átmenetileg szakítottatok miatta.

- Hagyd abba, Hiro! Nem akarok erről beszélni.

- Rendben. Mi volt még?

- Yuki extra kedves és aranyos volt velem. – vigyorodott el ismét a fiú.

- Ez megmagyarázza, miért vagy ilyen jó kedvű. – vigyorgott vissza a gitáros. - Kedves. Na, olyannak én még nem igen láttam. – húzta fel a szemöldökét a fiú elgondolkodva. - Csak mogorvának. Legjobb esetben közömbösnek.

- Good morning, guys! Beszállás! Megyünk próbálni! A Nittle Grasper már vár. – állt meg mellettük egy autóval K.

- Megyünk. – szállt be gyorsan a három fiú.

- TADAIMA! – kiáltotta Shuichi és ledobva a táskáját berohant a dolgozószobába.

- Szia! – szólt át a válla fölött Yuki a laptop billentyűit verve.

- Mi a vacsora? Éhen halok. – ült le az író melletti székre az énekes.

- Nem csináltam vacsorát. – mondta a szőke férfi, miközben írt tovább.

- Nem csináltál vacsorát? – kérdezte hitetlen szörnyülködéssel Shuichi és hasa hangosan korogni kezdett.

- Ie. – válaszolta tömören Yuki.

- Hogy-hogy? – Yuki ekkor nagyot ütve az enterre a fiú felé fordult forgószékével.

- Nem gondolod, hogy túlságosan hozzászoktál, hogy hazajössz a stúdióból és rögtön a meleg kaja vár itthon? – kérdezte felhúzva a szemöldökét az író.

- De… én nem tudok jól főzni és te különben is egész nap itthon vagy.

- Egész nap itthon vagyok! – csattant fel Yuki. – És ebből egyenesen következik, hogy más dolgom sincs, mint rád főzni!? Írok, kölyök. – állt fel az íróasztaltól és dobta vissza hanyagul a szemüvegét. – Különben is: ma a kiadómmal volt találkozóm és csak hazaérve vettem észre, hogy tegnap este mindent kiettél a hűtőből. Vedd vissza a cipőd, kölyök! – mondta kifelé menet a szobából.

- Miért? – nézett némi bűnbánattal a férfi után Shuichi.

- Mit gondolsz? Lemegyünk a boltba. – hallatszott a másik helyiségből Yuki hangja. – Te is cipekedni fogsz, kölyök! – állt meg az ajtóban a szőke író. Öltöny helyett pulcsit vett fel, fejére pedig egy a New York-i kosárlabda csapat címerével díszített sötétkék baseballsapkát és egy napszemüveget tett. Muszáj volt így öltöznie, mert nem kocsival mentek és nem akarta, hogy rajongói felismerjék és megrohanják az utcán. – Na, mi az? Azt hittem, éhes vagy.

- Az vagyok. – mondta Shuichi. Állítását megerősítendő ismét nagyot kordult a gyomra.

- Akkor öltözz, mert üres a hűtő!

Alig 2 perc múlva már útban is voltak a legközelebbi bolt felé. Mind a ketten baseballsapkájukat jól az arcukba húzva, nehogy valaki megismerje őket. A legközelebbi bolt pedig nem azt jelentette sajnos, hogy 100 méterre, hanem azt, hogy 4 sarokra van tőlük, de Yuki nem volt hajlandó ekkora útra autóba ülni. Gazdag volt, de nem elkényelmesedett. Soha nem ijedt meg egy kis sétától és cipekedéstől. _„Mennyivel jobb volt, amikor Seguchi vásárolt."_ – gondolta magában a szőke író. Utált vásárolni. Nem csak ajándékot vagy ruhát, de még élelmiszert is. Utálta, hogy mindent végig kell járni és egyenként kibogarászni a sok száz termék közül azt, amelyiket ő szereti. Minden egyes alkalommal félt, hogy valaki felismeri. Nem szerette a rajongóit, akik autógramm kérésekkel ostromolták meg a legváratlanabb pillanatban vagy helyen.

- Egyébként milyen volt a mai próba? Remélem jobban haladtok, mint tegnap. – törte meg a csendet Yuki, hogy a kis énekes végre kibontakozhasson.

- Remek volt. Nagyon jól haladunk. Hála az égnek, ma a technika ördöge sem volt ellenünk és az egész nap tudtunk próbálni. Sakuma-san teljesen le volt nyűgözve, amikor meghallotta a dalodat. Azt mondta, hogy ennél szebbet még soha nem hallott. Teljesen meg volt hatódva a szövegtől. Seguchi-sannak is nagyon tetszett. Mindketten mondták, hogy adjam át neked a gratulációjukat. Sakuma-san szerint ez a dal még a Shining Collection-t is felülmúlja. Leveszem ezt a napszemüveget. Ki nem állhatom. – vetette közbe. - Szóval azt is mondta, hogy ezzel biztos a slágerlisták élére fogunk kerülni. Noriko-sannak és Seguchi-sannak a hangszerelés is nagyon tetszett. Reméltem is, mert rengeteget foglalkoztak vele a fiúk, hogy tökéletes legyen. De egy másik számunk is nagyon tetszett nekik. De persze ők se semmik. A Nittle Grasper azért mégis csak a Nittle Grasper. Te, ha hallanád az új számukat… Nagyon jó. Igaz, szerdán úgyis meg fogod hallani. Az a szám egyszerűen isteni. Sakuma-san írta és bár egy ki… - hallgatott el hirtelen Shuichi.

- Hm? – nézett jobbra Yuki. Meglepve vette észre, hogy az eperhajú énekes nincs mellette. Megállva megfordult és furcsa látvány fogadta. Shuichi néhány lépéssel lemaradva állt, de ledermedve, akár egy kőszobor és meredten, némi ijedtséggel a szemében nézett el a szőke férfi mellett, valahova a távolba. – Mi bajod? – kérdezte Yuki a fiú tekintetét követve. Ő is levette a napszemüveget, mert nem látott benne elég jól messzire. És ekkor meglátta Shuichi állapotának és viselkedésének okát.

- Aizawa Tachi. – morogta hirtelen gyúlt haraggal Yuki. A fekete hajú énekes a kis, néptelen kereszteződés másik sarkán állt egy lámpa alatt és keresett valamit a pénztárcájában. – Teme! – morogta még mélyebb gyűlölettel a szőke író és mint a megvadult bika indult el a férfi irányába.

- Yuki! – szólt utána Shuichi, de Yuki meg sem hallotta őt, csak ment Aizawa felé, aki észre sem vette őket.

- Te szemét! – mondta a haragos gyűlölettől még inkább elmélyült hangon Yuki, mikor már majdnem odaért a fekete hajú férfihoz. Az meglepetten fordult a hang irányába, hogy azonosítsa, ki beszél hozzá, de abban a tizedmásodpercben, ahogy megfordult, Yuki Eiri jobb ökle csapódott óriási erővel az arcába. Aizawa Tachi hanyatt esett az aszfalton és a fájdalomtól könnybe lábadt szemmel kapott vérző orrához. A fájdalomtól szinte fetrengett, így nézett fel támadójára.

- Yuki! – ért oda a két férfihoz Shuichi is. – Te… - elállt a szava, amint meglátta a földön fekvő vérző orrú Aizawat.

- Yuki Eiri! Te bocskos állat! Eltörted az orrobat! – üvöltötte dühösen Aizawa Tachi vérző orrát markolva, de indulatát rögtön a félelem váltotta fel, amint felnézve meglátta az író szemeit. _„Azok a szemek…"_ Rég nézett bele ezekbe a hideg, metsző borostyánszín szemekbe.

- Szerintem megérdemelted. – hallotta Yuki a saját hangját. Hangja nem remegett, nem volt rekedt. Akár szemei: hideg és metsző volt, tele gyilkos gyűlölettel. Yuki maga is kissé elcsodálkozott, hogy így rárontott a férfira, de mikor meglátta, elöntötte a düh az agyát és gondolkodás nélkül száguldott felé. De nem bánta. Megérdemelte. _„Kétszer bántotta Shuichit."_ – Gyere, Shu! – fogta meg a meghökkent fiú csuklóját és húzta maga után otthagyva a vergődő Aizawa Tachit. Shuichi még egy utolsó pillantást vetett „a lustaszemű"-re és szó nélkül követte a csuklóját markoló, trappoló szőke férfit. Meglepve és teljesen lenyűgözve meredt az előtte haladó férfi tarkójára. _„Miattam tette. Ennyire feldühítette a lustaszemű látványa. Megütötte. Eltörte az orrát. Ennyi erő van benne!? Yuki!"_

- Yuki! – szólította meg finoman őt Shuichi.

- Hm? – állt meg hirtelen Yuki ráébredve, hogy cseppet sem kedvesen és finoman szorítja a kis énekes bal csuklóját és észveszejtő tempóban haladva, húzza őt maga után. Megállt és fújtatva fordult meg.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte óvatosan tőle Shuichi.

- Igen. – sóhajtott egyet Yuki levéve fejéről a sötétkék baseballsapkát és beletúrva szőke hajába. – Csak ez a szemét Aizawa… Megérdemelte! – fakadt ki borostyánszín szemeit a kis énekesre emelve.

- Nem vitatom. – vigyorodott el hirtelen Shuichi. – Szép jobb egyenes volt.

- Kössz. – mosolyodott el Yuki is.

- Gyere! Én még mindig éhes vagyok. – fogta meg mosolyogva a szőke férfi kezét az eperhajú fiú és finoman húzni kezdte őt. Yuki egyetértőn bólintott és engedve Shuichinak egy nagy lépéssel felzárkózott mellé és így folytatták útjukat a bolt felé.

- Tatsumi! – szólította a szobalányt Kazuko, miközben azon gondolkodott, melyik zakóját is vegye fel. _„Ritkán járok koncertre. Illetve eddig egyszer voltam Seguchi koncertjén, de az nagyon régen volt. Mit vesz fel az ember egy koncertre? Pontosabban mit vesz fel, ha általában öltönyt hord az illető, nem kifejezetten rocker típus és néhány napja töltötte be az 55. születésnapját?"_ – Tatsumi! – szólította még hangosabban a lányt. _„Hol lehet ez a lány? Maradok az öltönynél, de nyakkendőt nem kötök. Jó ez a kockás ing, de melyik öltönyömet vegyem fel?"_ – Tatsumi! – kiáltotta most már Kazuko. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy a szobalány után hosszasan kell kiabálni, míg az végre megjelenik. _„Ez a sötétzöld öltöny jó lesz. Ez nem olyan elegáns, de nem is lepukkant."_ – Tatsumi! – kiáltotta most már idegesen. – Hol a fenében lehet ez a lány? Sara! – indult el felesége szobája felé reménykedve, hátha ő is tud válaszolni a kérdésére, már ha Tatsumi nem rohan elő valahonnan. Ez az egyetlen módja, ahogy esetleg megbocsátaná neki, hogy ilyen sokáig szólongatta. – Sara! – kopogott be az ajtón.

- Tessék! – hallatszott bentről a nő hangja.

- Nem tudod, hol van Tatsumi? – nyitott be a férfi. – Meg akartam kérdezni, hogy… - hirtelen elhallgatott. Váratlan látvány fogadta. Felesége ott állt nem épp otthon szokásosan hordott viseletében. Nem mintha melegítőt hordana otthon, de… Sarán egy sötétszínű nadrág volt hozzáillő sötét blézerrel és magas sarkú szandállal valamint egy vajszínű felsővel. – Hát te? – kérdezte meg Kazuko, miután szóhoz jutott a látványtól. Felesége gyönyörű nő volt, ráadásul majd 10 évvel fiatalabb is nála. Hosszú szőke haját kihangsúlyozta a sötétszínű nadrág és blézer, mégis kissé ellensúlyozta mindezt a világos felsővel. Elegáns volt, mégsem olyannyira, mintha vacsorára vagy esküvőre menne. – Te fel vagy öltözve. – nyögte ki meglepetten a férfi.

- Köszönöm, hogy észrevetted. – mosolyodott el kissé a nő. – Mit is akartál kérdezni?

- Hogy… hogy… hogy hol van Tatsumi. – jutott végre eszébe, miért is jött. - Hosszasan kiabáltam utána, de semmi.

- Szabadnapot adtam neki. – mondta csak úgy félvállról a nő. – Miért?

- Meg akartam tőle kérdezni, hol van Shuichi kardigánja. Vissza akarom neki vinni. Tulajdonképpen miért is vagy te így felöltözve? – kérdezte zavarodottan Kazuko.

- Én is elmegyek a koncertre. – mondta egyszerűen Sara. – Itt a kardigán. Meg mertem volna rá esküdni, hogy te meg fogsz róla feledkezni.

- Eljössz a koncertre? – kérdezte meghökkenve a férfi. – Hogy-hogy eljössz a koncertre? – pislogott Kazuko.

- Mindkettőnket meghívtak és még soha nem hallottam Seguchit énekelni. Se Shuichit. Gondoltam meghallgatom őket. Igazság szerint soha életemben nem voltam még koncerten. Illetve egyszer, de akkor még szinte gyerek voltam. – mosolygott kedvesen a nő.

- De én azt hittem… én… - dadogta sűrű zavarodott pislogások közepette Kazuko. _„Várjunk csak! Shuichi!? Kimondta a nevét? Nem kölyöknek vagy a kis énekesnek hívta? Ez… trükk vagy nem trükk? De… ott nem tud galibát okozni. Lehet, hogy megértette? Vagyis inkább, elfogadja? Vagy inkább csak szemet huny a dolog fölött. Belenyugszik. Végül is mindegy. Lényeg, hogy eljön. Gondot nem tud okozni. Tehát az egyetlen magyarázat, hogy ezzel akarja mutatni, hogy belenyugszik a dologba. Shuichiba és Eiribe. Nyíltan úgyse mondaná ki soha. A büszkesége. Igen, ezt Eiri tőle örökölte. Igen, ez jellemző Sarára."_

- Kazuko! – rázta fel elmélkedéséből felesége hangja a férfit. – Mi az? – mosolygott rá a régi kedvességgel a szőke nő.

- Semmi. Csak… Nem érdekes. – mosolygott vissza Kazuko. – Na, hol van az a kardigán? Eiri hívott egyik nap, hogy feltétlen vigyem el azt a kardigánt, mert Shuichi teljesen be van sózva, hogy itt felejtette. Ha itthon hagyom, megölnek. Félek, mind a ketten. Menjünk! Hogy' nézne ki, ha pont mi késnénk el. Elvégre kaptunk 2 vip-jegyet. A legjobb helyekre. – vigyorodott el a férfi. – Mire nem jó, ha Nittle Grasper szintetizátorosa az ember sógora.

- A jegyeket elraktad? – mosolyodott el hamiskásan Sara.

- Ööööö. Várj egy kicsit! – tapogatta zsebeit Kazuko. – Ie. – sütötte le szemeit szégyenlős lelombozottsággal. – Mindjárt jövök. – szaladt vissza szobájába, majd néhány másodperc múlva a két jegyet lobogtatva tért vissza. – Megvannak! – vigyorgott büszkén Kazuko. - Ha nem szólsz, akkor vip-jegy ide, vip-jegy oda, nem engednek be. Azért még mindig feledékeny vagyok. – rántotta meg a vállát a férfi.

- Menjünk, mert elkésünk! – figyelmeztette Sara.

- Igazad van! Gyerünk! – nyújtotta kezét felesége felé mosolyogva. A nő biccentett egy aprót és mosolyogva megfogta férje kezét. Ujjaik összefonódtak, Kazuko pedig boldogan mosolyogva nyomott egy csókot Sara kezére.

- YUKI! – kiáltotta nyűgös idegességgel Shuichi.

- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza vele ellentétben nyugodt és csöndes hangon Yuki.

- Hol van a csizmám?

- A csizmád?

- Igen, a fellépő csizmám. – jelent meg a konyhaajtóban az eperhajú fiú.

- A szekrény aljában valahol. – öntött magának a szőke férfi kávét.

- VALAHOL? - kérdezte még idegesebben Shuichi. - Szóval gőzöd sincs. Egyébként a szekrényben már megnéztem ott nincs.

- Akkor nézd meg az előszobai szekrényben. A ritkán használt holmik ott szoktak lenni. – mondta rém közömbös hangon az író, majd belekortyolt a kávéba, elég-e benne a cukor.

- RITKÁN HASZNÁLT HOLMI? – háborodott fel a fiú. – HOGY LEHETSZ ILYEN UNDOK?

- Ritkán használod, nem? 3-4 hónaponta. Talán. Vagy ritkábban. Nem olyan, mint a sportcipőd, amit minden nap hordasz, nem? – fordult meg és nézett az ideges Shuichira.

- Igaz. – sóhajtotta lehorgasztott fejjel az énekes. – Csak tudnám, hogy tudsz ilyen nyugodt lenni.

- Hm. Nem én fogok fellépni több, mint 40 ezer ember előtt.

- 40 ezer! Ne is említsd! Olyan ideges vagyok. Ennyi ember… Még soha nem énekeltem ennyi ember előtt. Fura, hogy ilyen vacakul érzem magam. Általában nem szokott gondot okozni, hogy sok ember előtt énekeljek. Sőt, még élvezem is. De… ez…

- Héj, kölyök! – lépett hozzá Yuki. – Jó vagy. Mi sem bizonyítja jobban, hogy ennyi ember ott lesz a koncerteden. Mind csak téged akar hallani. Gondolj bele! Mára egész Japán ismeri a neved. Sok ezer ember megvette a cd-teket. Otthon hallgatva veled együtt énekelnek. Kívülről ismerik az összes dalotokat, ismerik a hangodat. Olyan, mintha ott lennél velük és nekik énekelnél, miközben hallgatnak. Te is úgy énekelsz, mikor felveszitek a dalokat, mintha a rajongóidnak énekelnél, nem te mondtad? Annyi a különbség, hogy most tényleg ott leszel velük és látod, akiknek énekelsz. A hangod pedig még sosem hagyott cserben. A legrosszabb helyzetben vagy legrosszabb körülmények között is ugyanolyan jól énekelsz, nem? Akkor mitől félsz? – fúrta borostyánszín tekintetét Shuichi ibolyaszín szemeibe.

- Igazad van. – bólintott Shu egyetértően. - De egyben tévedsz. – mosolyodott el végre a fiú.

- Miben? – lepődött meg kissé Yuki.

- Egyszer cserbenhagyott a hangom. – mosolygott huncutul a férfira a kis énekes. – A legelső koncertemen. Mikor megláttam, hogy eljöttél. Ryuichi segített ki.

- Ebből is látszik, hogy igaz a mondás: A kivétel erősíti a szabályt.

- Ühüm.

- Na, keresd meg azt a nyamvadt csizmát, mert ha az nincs meg, hang ide vagy oda, akkor sem lesz az összkép az igazi.

- A csizma… - jutott ismét eszébe Shuichinak a dolog és most már ez lett a legnagyobb gondja: megtalálni a fellépő csizmát.


	15. A tigris megbékél

6

**15.fejezet:**

Végre elérkezett a nagy nap. A Bad Luck és a Nittle Grasper közös koncertjének estéje. Mindenki csak erre várt. Sok ezren, pontosan 43 ezren vettek jegyet a mai koncertre, csak, hogy láthassák kedvenceiket, hogy hallhassák élőben énekelni Japán két legjobb hangú rock énekesét: Sakuma Ryuichit és Shindou Shuichit. A rajongók Japán minden részéről jöttek, hogy meghallgassák a két együttes koncertjét a Tokiói Szabadtéri Színpadon.

Az N.G.-ben is nagy volt a sürgés-forgás, szervezés a mai napon és az ezt megelőző hetekben. Mindent el kellett intézni a helyszínnel, a díszletekkel, a világítással, a legtökéletesebb hangzást kellett elérniük. Napok óta itt tartották kinn a próbákat, hogy minden simán menjen. Hála az égnek az előzenekarral nem volt gond. Azt Seguchi Tohma régen talált. Eternal Flame. Tökéletesnek találta őket erre az estére. Nagy tehetséget látott bennük és persze (mivel Seguchi Tohma nemcsak zenész, hanem üzletember is) nagy pénzt is.

Azért is számított különlegesnek ez a koncert, hiszen a jegyekből begyűlt pénzt egy gyermekkórház fejlesztésére fordítják. Leszámítva persze a szokásos tiszteletjegyeket, amit a különleges meghívottak természetesen ingyen kapnak. Az épp fellépő zenészek is kapnak néhány ilyen jegyet, amit szívük szerint annak adnak, akinek akarják. Ilyen tiszteletjeggyel ült ma a nézőtéren (és annak is a legjobb helyén) az egész Uesugi-család, Ayaka-chan és a Bad Luck európai koncertjének angol szervezői is, akik a megkötött szerződés örömére és végső megpecsételéseképpen voltak itt.

Az Uesugi-család tagjai is nagy izgalommal várták a mai estét. Kazuko és Sara még sosem voltak sógoruk és persze Shuichi koncertjein se. Mika, mint az elnök felesége tudta, milyen fontos esemény ez az N.G. és persze a két csapat életében. Tatsuha azon izgult sikerül-e végre egy-két lopott szót váltania imádott Ryu-chanjával. Yuki pedig (igaz sose vallaná be vagy mutatná ki) drukkolt, hogy jól sikerüljön a „kölyök" estéje (bár nem igazán volt kétsége afelől, hogy a fiúnak óriási sikere lesz) és persze kíváncsi volt, mit fog szólni az ő legérzékenyebb, „Eiri-s" pillanatában írt legőszintébb, mindent elmondó dalszövegének. Ayaka-chan pedig örült, hogy több, mint egy hónap után ismét együtt lehet Hiroval és hallhatja zenélni ilyen sok ember előtt, élete egyik fontos pillanatában.

- It's all right, guys? – érkezett meg a színfalak mögé K-san vigyorogva, Magnumját hanyagul a vállára támasztotta.

- Hai. – válaszolta egyszerre a három fiú.

- Perfect. – vigyorodott el elégedett a szőke amerikai.

- Minden rendben? Pihentetek eleget? Mindenetek megvan? Ugye tudjátok a dalokat? Shuichi, szövegek? Nem hagytatok otthon semmit? JAJJ NEKEM! – kiáltott fel idegességében Sakano-san. – Csak minden simán menjen! Shuichi viselkedj rendesen! Ne tegyél most az egyszer semmi furcsát, oké? Remélem az előzenekar nem valami ügyetlen banda!

- Nyugodj meg, Sakano-san! Hallottál már olyat, hogy Seguchi-san kiválaszt egy rossz bandát? – nevetett Hiro.

- Csak a felszerelés rendben legyen! Shuichi jól nézd meg a mikrofonod! Nehogy ne működjön! Az nagy blamázs lenne. Csak a technika ördöge hagyna nekünk békét!

- Nyugodj meg, Sakano-san! Nem lesz semmi gond. A legjobb szakemberek dolgoztak mindenen, a próbákon rendben volt minden. Mi is rendben vagyunk és nem rontunk el semmit. Mi tudjuk a dallamot, Shuichi pedig a szöveget.

- Nagy siker lesz! Végre a csúcson vagyunk! – mondta elégedetten kidüllesztett mellkassal Fujisaki.

- Visszább az agarakkal! – emelte fel hangját K. – Ez még csak egy hegyecske, a Mount Blanc még messze van. Ez még csak Japán. De az én segítségemmel és kemény munkával megismer benneteket az egész világ és ennek az első lépcsőfoka a jövő tavaszi európai koncertturné. – kapta el most már őt a hév.

- Mindenki térjen vissza a földre! Felejtsük el a Mount Blanc-t és az európai turnét! Vár a közönség. 40 ezer ember. Ma nekik kell játszanunk! – hűtötte le őket Hiro.

- Igaz. – bólintott K. és Fujisaki. (Sakano-san már rég elszaladt, hogy utána nézzen valaminek, ami miatt szintén ideges volt.)

- Shuichi!? – nézett kérdőn a szótlan, elgondolkodott eperhajú fiúra.

- Hm? – kapta fel hirtelen a fejét Shuichi. – Bocs, nem figyeltem.

- Azt látom. Hol jártál?

- Csak… az európai turné… 4 hónap! Annyi ideig leszünk távol Japánból, igaz? – kérdezte halkan a kis énekes.

- Igen? Miért? Nem örülsz, hogy végre turnézni megyünk? Ráadásul Európába! Mindig is el akartál jutni Párizsba, nem? – mosolygott a gitáros.

- De igen. És persze, hogy örülök. Hogyne örülnék, csak… olyan sokáig távol lenni Yukitól… – mondta Shuichi elkeseredett képpel.

- Héj! Az még messze van! Majdnem egy év. – mondta halkan Hiro. – Nyugodj meg! Ne gondolj erre! Azon még ráérsz rágódni. Majd megoldjátok. Eddig mindent sikerült megoldanotok bármi is állt az utatokba vagy kettőtök közé, nem igaz? Pont ez lenne akadály? – mosolygott kedves biztatással rá a fekete hajú fiú.

- De, igazad van. – mosolygott vissza Shuichi.

- Na, most pedig felejtsetek el mindent, ami nem a mai koncerttel kapcsolatos, mert ott ül a nézőtéren egy lány, akinek meg szeretném mutatni, milyen jól is játszok és ha ti elszúrtok valamit, mert máshol jár az eszetek, akkor olyat kaptok tőlem, hogy életetek végéig megemlegetitek! – fenyegette meg őket játékosan Hiro.

- Ayaka-chan? – vigyorgott kajánul az eperhajú énekes.

- Az a nagyon csinos lány hosszú barna hajjal, aki egyszer régen nálunk kereste Yuki-sant? – kérdezte Fujisaki.

- Hékás! Szemed levedd róla! Nem a te korosztályod! – tört ki a féltékenység Hiroból. – És nem nálunk kereste, csak nálunk találta meg. Dióhéjban.

- Hirooooo! Csak nem féltékeny vagy Fujisakira? – bökdöste meg vigyorogva Shuichi.

- Látom, ettől felélénkülték. – mondta elpirulva morogva a gitáros.

- SHUUUICHIIIII! – kiáltotta el magát Sakuma Ryuichi és Kumagorot a kezében szorongatva integetve szaladt a kis énekes felé.

- Sakuma-san! – örült meg neki a fiú is. – Noriko-san! Seguchi-san! – biccentett mosolyogva a Nittle Grasper másik két tagja felé is.

- Sziasztok! Rendben van minden? – kérdezte az igazgató ellenőrzésével Seguchi Tohma.

- Igen, minden a legnagyobb rendben. Egyedül Sakano-san ideges. – mondta Fujisaki.

- Mint mindig. – mosolygott a szőke férfi.

- Meg Hiro, mert… - nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Hiro rávetette magát és befogta a száját.

- Nem érdekes. – mosolygott a jelenlevőkre kényszeredetten a fekete hajú fiú. – Csak egy kis butaság. Shuichi ne fáraszd ilyesmivel a többieket! – nézett gyilkos tekintettel a fiúra, aki jobbnak látta, ha tényleg nem szellőzteti meg barátja érzelmeit, ezért óvatosan biccentett egyet, mire a gitáros elengedte és ismét zavarodottan rámosolygott a Nittle Grasperre.

- Hogy van Mika-san? – kérdezte Shuichi.

- Jól. Köszönöm. – válaszolt mosolyogva a szőke szintetizátoros.

- És a kicsi?

- Az ultrahangos vizsgálatok alapján ő is jól van. Egészséges.

- És fiú lesz vagy lány? – kérdezte izgatottan az énekes.

- Még nem tudjuk. – mosolygott Seguchi. – De Mika biztosra veszi, hogy fiú lesz.

- Kuma-chan szerint kislány lesz. Bizony. Kuma-channal beszélgettünk és azt mondja, hogy Seguchinak csak kislánya lehet.

- És miért? – kérdezte Noriko.

- Mert Kuma-chan az ilyesmit megérzi. Én hiszek neki. Ha Kuma-chan szerint kislány lesz, akkor kislány lesz.

- Majd meglátjuk, Ryuichi. Majd meglátjuk. – nevetett teljes szívéből Seguchi.

- Én is azt hittem, hogy lányom lesz, aztán születésnél derült, hogy tévedtünk. Csalóka az ultrahang. – mondta Noriko.

- Végén ikreitek lesznek! – nevetett Fujisaki.

- Azt azért nem hinném. – mosolygott továbbra is Seguchi.

- Seguchi-san! – sompolygott mellé észrevétlen Shuichi.

- Hm? – nézett rá meglepetten a szőke szintetizátoros.

- Nem találkozhatna Tatsuha mégis Sakuma-sannal? Csak egy kicsit. Olyan boldog lenne. Ez a legnagyobb kívánsága.

- Ie. Ez az egyetlen, amit soha nem fogok elintézni. – rázta a fejét a férfi.

- Pedig Sakuma-san is örül, mikor új embereket ismer meg.

- Gomennasai. Tudom, hogy örülnének. De ketten két különböző okból. – nézett jelentőségteljesen a fiúra. – Nem volna jó Ryuichinak, ha találkoznának. Hidd el nekem! Tudod, milyen Tatsuha.

- Ühüm. – hajtotta le elszontyolodva a fejét Shuichi.

- Shuichi, tudom, hogy csak jót akarsz. Csak örömet akarsz szerezni Tatsuhanak és Ryuichinak, de ez nem jó ötlet. Be kell látnod! Ryuichi más, mint a többi ember. Nem lenne jó vége, ha egy olyan emberrel találkozna, mint Tatsuha.

- Igaza van, Seguchi-san. – bólintott a fiú és kissé elmosolyodott, de azért szomorú volt, amiért nem tudta elintézni.

- Shuichi jól van? – kérdezte Ryuichi a szótlanná vált énekest.

- Hai, Sakuma-san. Remekül. – mosolygott ismét a megszokott kedvességgel az eperhajú fiú.

- Én is. Kuma-channal nagyon boldogok vagyunk, mert ma énekelhetünk. Énekelhetek Shuichival. Megint. Ragyogni fogok. És Shuichi is ragyogni fog, mert elénekli a dalt, amit annyira imádok. Amit ő írt neki.

- Hai, Sakuma-san. Ő írta. Te megmondtad egyszer régen: ő az éneklés. És most már ő a dal is. – nevetett felszabadult boldogsággal a kis énekes, mert Ryu-chan rátapintott a lényegre: hogy mennyire fontos is neki ez a dal.

- Guys! Mindjárt színpadra kell lépnetek! – jelent meg ismét K.

- Ragyogjunk, Shuichi! – nézett komoly boldogsággal a fiúra Sakuma Ryuichi.

- Igen! Ragyogjunk! – mosolygott csillogó szemekkel Shuichi, majd a Bad Luck és a Nittle Grasper együtt felvonult a színpadra.

A nézőtéren nagy éljenzés, üdvrivalgás, fütyülés és sikoltozás fogadta a hat zenészt.

- Jó estét! – szólt a mikrofonba Shuichi, miközben mindenki elfoglalta a színpadon a maga helyét. Seguchi, Noriko és Fujisaki a szintetizátoroknál, Ryuichi a másik mikrofonállvány előtt, Hiro pedig nyakába akasztotta basszusgitárját.

- Csak minden jól sikerüljön! – rágta körmeit a színfalak mögül lesve Sakano-san.

- Sok szeretettel üdvözlünk mindenkit itt, a Tokiói Szabadtéri Színpadon. Nagyon köszönöm, hogy ilyen sokan eljöttetek ma ide! Higgyétek el nekem, nem hiába jöttetek! Remek dalokat fogunk elénekelni nektek!

- Nagyon jól fogtok szórakozni! – mondta Ryuichi. – Régi és új dalokat egyaránt hallotok ma tőlünk! A Nittle Graspertől! – kiáltotta a barna hajú énekes.

- És a Bad Lucktól! – kiáltotta ugyanúgy Shuichi. – Az első: a Sleepless Beauty!

- Ryuichi! – rebegte Tatsuha teljesen átszellemülten, ahogy meghallotta a férfit énekelni.

- Tatsuha! Szörnyű vagy! Mondtam már? – nézett rá némi megvetéssel Yuki.

- Ssssh! Hallgasd! Gyönyörű hangja van! – mondta áhítattal a fiú.

- Hm. – mordult rosszallóan az író.

- Ez a kiejtés… Csodálatos! És a szája, ahogy formálja a szavakat… Imádom!

- Tatsuha! – kapta fel az utolsó szavakra Mika a fejét.

- Nézd azt az inget! – magyarázott a fiú tovább Yukinak. – Nézd a hasát és a csípőjét! Imádom ezt az inget rajta!

- Tatsuha, most rögtön hagyd abba! – háborodott fel Sara.

- De…

- Semmi de! Hallgass el, baka! – torkolta le Yuki is. – Magadban ömlengj arról az idiótáról, mert mi nem díjazzuk!

- Eiri! – néztek rá felháborodva mind egyszerre.

- Ok! Ahogy ti akarjátok, nem idióta! – vonta meg a vállát. - De Tatsuha… Hallgass el!

- Következő számunk, amit remélem mind jól ismertek, a legelső számunk: a Rage Beat! – kiáltotta Shuichi és fel is hangoztak az első dallamok.

- Ezt a számot már énekelték egyszer együtt, igaz Eiri? – kérdezte a fekete hajú fiú.

- Igen. Egyszer nagyon régen. – bólintott nosztalgikusan Yuki. _„Akkor hallottam először énekelni."_

- Most jön Hiro szólója! – szólalt meg izgatottan Ayaka-chan. Az idők folyamán az Uesugi-családban elfogadott és megszokott lett, hogy Ayaka Hiro barátnője. Ez nem rontotta el a kapcsolatukat vele, még Yukiét sem. Sőt, jobban megvoltak. Már amilyen gyakran találkoztak. Ayaka már rég elfelejtette, hogy valaha szerelmes volt Yukiba. Most nem létezett számára senki más, csak Hiroshi Nakano.

- Ügyes a fiú. – állapította meg Kazuko.

- Ugye? – mosolygott rá büszkén Ayaka-chan.

- Most pedig egy olyan dal következik, amit még soha nem hallottatok. Egy dal, ami rajta lesz a következő lemezünkön. Ezt a dalt az az ember írta, aki számomra a világot jelenti. – ekkor Shuichi a vip-tribün felé emelte tekintetét és megkereste Yukit. – És szeretném azzal megköszönni neki ezt a gyönyörű dalszöveget, hogy a lehető legszebben énekelem el ezt a dalt, ezzel is eljuttatva felétek, mit is rejt a szöveg. A dal címe: I need you. – mosolygott Yukira.

- Ez az a dal, amiről beszéltetek? Amit nem mondtatok el, hogy ki írta? – kérdezte Tatsuha. Yuki csak egy aprót bólintott, miközben a kis eperhajú énekest nézte a színpadon.

- Én írtam. – mondta, miközben az ő arcán is megjelent egy aprócska kedves mosoly. _„Igen, én írtam. És minden szavát komolyan gondoltam. Most is komolyan gondolom. Te vagy Föld és Ég, az a Mindenség… "_

- Soha nem mondtam még, de szükségem van rád. Túl vak voltam rég, de szívem már lát s bár nem mondtam még, de szükségem van rád. – énekelte Shuichi, miközben megszűnt számára létezni minden, csak az a szőke hajú alak nem a vip-tribünön, aki ugyanúgy néz rá. Szerelemmel a tekintetében és lágy mosollyal a száján. – Amíg szerelmed még védett, nem láttalak meg téged. Csak egy álom volt, ami rólunk szólt, de most hiányodtól égve, tudod felébredtem végre. – _„Suki da yo, Yuki! Zutto."_

Mikor vége lett a dalnak, mintha az egész stadionra csönd telepedett volna. Mindenkit a hatalmába kerített a dal őszintesége és érzelmessége, főleg, mert mind tudták már, hogy ki is írta a dalszöveget.

Az Uesugi-családon is csönd ült, mind az öten Yukit és Shuichit nézték és megértették. Megértettek mindent. Nem volt szükség ezen kívül semmire. Ezt az a férfi írta, aki tényleg szereti Shuichit, bármilyen is ő, bármi történjék vagy bármit is tegyen a fiú. Eiri. És Yuki. Mert a kettő egy. Ennek a kis énekesnek sikerült megismernie mind a kettőt és kibékítenie őket egymással és a világgal. Neki köszönhető, hogy Eiri nem tűnt el örökké Yuki mögött. A dalszöveg. Megmutatott mindent. A dal maga Yuki Eiri. Vagy Uesugi Eiri. Mindegy. A dal maga a szerelem, amit végre kimondott. Az író. Hogyan másként is mondhatná el szebben, mint leírva.

A tömeg végre magához tért a dal után és őrjöngő tapsvihar fogadta Shuichit, a dalt és persze Yukit is. Ők pedig csak néztek egymásra és bár sok tíz méterre voltak egymástól, mégis úgy érezték, a másik ott van mellettük. És ekkor Shuichi boldogan felkacagott, most már visszatérve a valóságba, érzékelve, hogy milyen hatással volt mindez a közönségre és mindenkire.

„_Igen, szereti. Ha nem is mondja ki, de szereti. Csodálatos fiú. Igen, Shuichi csodálatos. Tényleg nem számít szerelemben semmi. Nem számít, hogy fiú. Szeretik egymást!"_ – gondolta Sara, miközben elfojtott egy előtörni készülő könnycseppet.

A magához tért koncerthelyszínen pedig folytatott a koncert, továbbra is remek és szép régi és újabb dalokkal, melyeket felváltva és együtt énekelt a Bad Luck és a Nittle Grasper.

- Yuki! – érintette meg Shuichi a férfi sebváltón nyugvó kezét. – Még ne menjünk haza! – kérte lágy hangon.

- Rendben. – egyezett bele, mert neki sem volt még kedve hazamenni. – Hová szeretnél menni?

- A parkba. – mondta Shuichi halkan.

- A parkba. – ismételte meg Yuki és máris kanyarodott egyet a park felé véve az irányt. Shuichi kitalálta a gondolatait. Ő is oda szeretett volna menni.

Odaérve kiszálltak az autóból és lassan sétálni kezdtek a csöndes, kivilágított, illatozó, virággal teli fákkal és bokrokkal övezett kikövezett úton. Egyikük sem szólt, csak sétáltak egymás mellett, élvezve a csöndet, a nyári este kellemes és tiszta, virágillatokkal teli levegőjét. Mikor arra a helyre álltak, ahol anno találkoztak, egyre lassabban ballagtak, majd Yuki megállt és Shuichi keze után nyúlt. Finoman kezébe zárta a fiú vékonyka kezét, szembefordította magával Shuichit és belenézett ibolyaszín szemeibe. Shuichi csak állt, nézett a borostyánszínű szemekbe és érezte, hogy egyre inkább a hatalmába kerítik.

- Yuki!

- Ssssh! – hallgatatta el finoman ujjával a fiút. Kezét fogva lassan húzni kezdte a kis énekest a korlát felé, még mindig mélyen a szemébe nézve. A korláthoz érve, elfordította tekintetét Shuichiról és lenézett a városra. A fiú követte tekintetét és ő is elnézett a messzeségbe. Ott álltak ketten a csöndes parkban és ott feküdt előttük Tokió. Shuichit megborzongott a látvány gyönyörűségétől. Felnézett Yukira, aki ismét őt figyelte. A szőke férfi még mindig fogta Shuichi kezét, most közelebb lépett hozzá és lágyan átölelte őt, miközben szemét le sem vette a fiú arcáról.

- Yuki… - kezdte ismét Shuichi, de a szőke író ismét a szájára tapasztotta mutatóujját, majd halkan, nagyon halkan és hamiskásan dúdolni kezdte a dalt. I need you… A fiú száján halvány mosoly jelent meg és szemei felragyogtak, majd besegítve Yukinak ő is dúdolni kezdte a dalt. Ekkor Yuki abbahagyta, belátva, hogy a kis énekesnek mégis csak jobb hangja van és elmosolyodott. Nem csak félig, vagy csak elhúzta a száját. Nem. Elmosolyodott. Úgy, ahogy évek óta senki sem látta, még az eperhajú fiú sem. Majd szorosan magához ölelte a fiút, egyik kezével finoman végigsimította Shuichi arcát, elsöpört el kósza tincset és lágyan, érzékien, mint még soha, megcsókolta. Shuichi ugyanolyan lágyan visszacsókolt. _„Én is szeretlek, Yuki."_


End file.
